


За тремя зайцами

by Axeliriya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: Название: За тремя зайцамиПейринг: Наруто/Саске, Саске/Наруто, Шикамару, Боруто, СарадаКатегория: слэш, гетЖанр: романтика, ангстРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: Наруто пришлось пойти на очень многое, чтобы вернуть сына. Теперь он продает свое тело. И только душа отдалась даром. Итак, три зайца: деньги, сын и любовь.Примечание: Автор не юрист, но и страна нигде не указана конкретно, так что какие-то нюансы судебных процессов – все с неба, чисто фантазия автора.Предупреждения: АУ тотальное, ООС (!) не для галочки, нецензурная лексика, проституция (без подробностей, все за кадром), множественные кинки, из которых в том числе кросдрессинг и фельчинг.Написано на Битву Пейрингов по Наруто, 2016 г.





	

Наруто потер опухшие уставшие глаза и постучал в дверь.   
– Входи, – негромко произнес глубокий, чуть с хрипотцой голос.   
Наруто провел рукой по ручке, ногтем цепляясь за резьбу, и ненадолго замер. Сказывалась бессонная ночь: мысли путались, тело отяжелело, глаза жгло даже от тусклого света ламп. Он тряхнул головой и прошел в кабинет. Тут же огляделся и нашел замечательную горизонтальную поверхность – кожаный диван. Ложиться, он, конечно, не стал, зато с удовольствием сел и откинул голову на спинку, расслабляя задеревеневшие мышцы.  
– Наруто, – снова этот глубокий голос. – Если ты сейчас не можешь воспринимать информацию, то иди в свою комнату, отоспись.   
– Нет, давай сейчас. Потом не до тебя будет, – тихо сказал Наруто и прочистил саднящее горло – клиент попался... не то чтобы большой, но слишком уж резвый.   
– Зайди к Кабуто, возьми настойку.   
Наруто только устало кивнул и склонил голову, посмотрев в глаза начальнику. Нагато, опираясь на стол, стоял совсем близко. Или так казалось Наруто. Он едва заметно улыбался, но во взгляде отчетливо читалось сожаление и сочувствие.   
– Наруто, тебя придется перевести в другую смену. С обеда и до одиннадцати ты должен быть готов к тому, что тебя вызовут.   
– Что? – спокойно, будто его это не касалось, спросил Наруто. Мозг так и не осознавал до конца сказанное. – Не понимаю...  
– Наруто, ты очень востребован. Это прибыль. Очень хорошая прибыль.   
– Нагато, я с сыном вижусь только когда из школы забираю. Если ты меня переведешь, я вообще перестану его видеть.   
– Прости, Наруто, но это деньги. И тебе они тоже нужны. Поговори с сыном, скажи, что у тебя командировка на пару месяцев. Потом, в зависимости от прибыли и клиентов, я постараюсь подкорректировать твой график.  
– Слушай, – сказал Наруто и поднялся, становясь напротив Нагато. – Я и в ночные неплохо получаю, почему...  
– Ты не понимаешь, о каких деньгах речь. Богатые... действительное богатые личности готовы платить за удовольствие огромные суммы. Они могут задержаться на работе, но не могут позволить себе не вернуться на ночь в супружескую постель. Это время – с пяти до одиннадцати, плюс-минус – теперь будет твоим. Найдешь постоянных, и уже они будут подстраиваться под тебя, а не наоборот. Ты сообразительный, ты ведь все понимаешь. Тебе просто нужно выспаться, тогда до тебя дойдет. А сейчас иди.  
– Нагато, – уже совсем тихо, готовый смириться с чем угодно, лишь бы его оставили в покое, Наруто выдохнул. – Почему я?   
– Ты и Хаку. Возможно, сейчас тебе кажется, что это наказание, но скоро ты осознаешь, что приобрел на самом деле. Это честь, Наруто.   
Наруто хотел бы ответить, но связать мысли воедино было сложно. И он просто направился к выходу. И, уже взявшись за резную ручку, усмехнулся:  
– О какой чести ты рассказываешь шлюхе, Нагато?  
Он был уже в коридоре, когда Нагато вновь остановил его:  
– Наруто, я даю тебе выходные. Проведи их с сыном. И спи по ночам, синяки под глазами тебя не красят.  
Наруто кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Не время было паниковать, ему нужно было выспаться и обдумать... нет, не предложение, а приказ, даже если он таковым не выглядел.  
Хаку, хрупкий мальчик с длинными черными волосами, ровесник Наруто, пусть и выглядел как подросток, остановился напротив и улыбнулся своей по-взрослому теплой улыбкой. Он не смотрелся таким же уставшим после бессонной ночи, но его выдавали слишком плавные сосредоточенные движения.  
– Все так плохо? – спросил он, оглядывая Наруто.   
– Нас повысили, – усмехнулся Наруто и, аккуратно проведя ладонью по его волосам от макушки и вдоль спины, прошел дальше. В свою спальню.

***

– Пап, пап, дедушка говорит, что я могу пригласить тебя на свой день рождения! Ну то есть он не говорит, а ворчит, но бабушка подтвердила, что я могу. Ты придешь?  
Наруто подхватил сына на руки и улыбнулся. Он не знал, что в этом разговоре сложнее – объяснить мальчишке, что на самом деле он не желанный гость в доме его дедушки, или сказать, что, скорее всего, не сможет присутствовать на его празднике из-за работы.   
– Боруто, а что бы ты хотел в подарок? – спросил он, меняя тему.  
– Братика! Или сестричку. Иногда мне очень скучно с дедушкой, он такой ворчун. И он не разрешает мне гулять с друзьями!  
– Почему не разрешает? – снова спросил Наруто, вплетая пальцы в мягкие светлые волосики. Если бы он так не боялся расплакаться, прижал бы Боруто крепче, но приходилось сдерживаться и просто наслаждаться присутствием сына.   
– Говорит, что они не достаточно хороши для потомка семьи Хьюга. Но я Узумаки! Только он слышать меня не хочет. Говорит, что документы почти готовы и это недозару... мение будет исправлено.   
– Недоразумение, – медленно повторил Наруто и закусил губу. – Знаешь, дело не в фамилии. Никогда не смотри на то, какая у человека фамилия, смотри на то, что у него внутри. Я не про мясо и кости, конечно. Как думаешь, у тебя хороший папа?   
– Очень! Лучший!   
– А что-нибудь изменилось бы, будь я не Узумаки, а, допустим, Намикадзе?  
Боруто нахмурился и качнул головой.  
– Только фамилия. Она сложная.   
– Верно, – улыбнулся Наруто. – Мне плевать, Узумаки ты будешь или Хьюга. Я все равно буду любить тебя, солнышко, – прошептал он и прижался губами к пухлой детской щечке. – Я не знаю, смогу ли прийти на день рождения, меня отправляют в командировку. Но я точно навещу тебя как только вернусь. Ты будешь ждать меня?  
Боруто снова нахмурился. У него на лице была написана обида. Потом до него что-то дошло и он вскинул голову.  
– Ты что, вообще больше не придешь?   
– Приду, конечно, – улыбнулся Наруто и потрепал мальчишку по волосам. – Просто... позже. Возможно, через месяца два. Только не расстраивайся...  
Но по щечкам уже катились маленькие капельки, синие глаза потемнели и заблестели.   
– Прости меня, солнышко, – прижав Боруто к себе, прошептал Наруто. – Прости. Я вернусь как только смогу. А ты не слушай дедушку, только тебе решать, с кем дружить. Договорились?  
Боруто закивал, но от этого слезы течь не перестали.   
Забирать Боруто, как всегда, приехал водитель с охраной.   
– Осторожно, он уснул.  
Шикамару отбросил сигарету и взял ребенка на руки. Тронул костяшкой обветренную щечку.  
– Плакал? Что-то случилось? Не похоже, что он ударился.   
– Меня не будет какое-то время. Это по работе.   
– Я думал, у тебя свободный график, – протянул Шикамару и вздохнул. – Но это не мое дело.   
– Иногда мне кажется, – усмехнулся Наруто, – что ты знаешь, где я работаю. И от этого становится страшно.   
Шикамару внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, задумчиво покусал губу и произнес:  
– Иногда ты совсем не спишь перед встречей с Боруто. Иногда приходишь с синяками на руках и шее. Иногда у тебя ранки от зубов на ушах. Иногда царапины от ногтей на плечах. И от тебя всегда пахнет разными людьми. Это не мое дело, Наруто, – фыркнул Шикамару и резко развернулся. – Я присмотрю за ним. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь накопить нужную сумму, но без связей даже она тебе не поможет. 

***

Наруто вошел в просторную светлую комнату и с удобством устроился в кресле напротив зеркала.  
– А, это ты, – послышался разочарованный голос стилиста, а по совместительству – парикмахера и визажиста.   
– Что, старый извращенец, ждал девочек?   
– Заткнись, мелкий. И что мне с тобой делать? Давай мы тебе козлиную бородку отрастим? – усмехнулся он. – Поверь, свои любители найдутся.  
– Мне моих любителей хватает. Давай как всегда, – улыбнулся Наруто, растрепав рукой отросшие на затылке волосы.   
– Ты неплохо выглядишь, – пробормотал Джирайя, подходя ближе и ощупывая его щеки. – Тон кожи стал ровнее, почти сошли синяки под глазами. Посвежевший. Хорошо спишь?   
– Статус обязывает. Меня перевели в дневную.   
– Поздравляю, – хмыкнул Джирайя.   
– Было бы с чем.  
– Ну да, ну да, – снова пробормотал он, спрыскивая волосы водой и массируя кожу пальцами.  
Наруто расслабился. Никому он больше никогда не доверит свои волосы, только Джирайе. Старик знал, что делать, умел находить изюминки во внешности и подчеркивать их. Он хоть и был похотливым болваном, но дело свое знал. А еще не клеился к мальчикам, и оттого работать с ним было удовольствием.   
– А как же твой спиногрыз? – негромко спросил Джирайя, как бы невзначай интересуясь чем-то повседневным, обыденным.  
– Все равно меня его семья ненавидит.   
Джирайя так и замер с ножницами у шеи и пристально посмотрел на Наруто в отражение.   
– Бросаешь его?  
– Рехнулся, извращенец? – возмущенно буркнул Наруто, но тут же лучезарно улыбнулся. – Я просто сказал, что буду в командировке. За это время постараюсь разобраться с деньгами и... сопутствующими проблемами. И, если честно, надеюсь, что моя «командировка» закончится тем, что я заберу сына домой.  
– Это куда?  
Наруто нахмурился.   
– А ты умеешь испортить настроение.   
– Ну не в бордель же ты его потащишь. Об этом тоже стоит задуматься.   
– Я думал, но мне и без того нужны деньги. Буду решать по мере...   
– Наруто, – перебил его Джирайя. – Сосредоточься на сыне. И если ты сможешь вырвать его из лап этих богатеньких родственников, я предоставлю вам жилье на первое время. Есть домик. Правда, далеко от города, но для начала это не так плохо.   
Наруто несколько минут просто смотрел на него в зеркало, обдумывая предложение. А потом благодарно кивнул, ни на что не соглашаясь, но и не отказываясь от помощи раньше времени.

***

Наруто с Хаку сидели в комнате отдыха чуть не в обнимку и смеялись над забавными рабочими моментами. Им всегда было о чем поговорить и кого обсудить. В силу абсолютной внешней противоположности им почти никогда не доставались одни и те же или даже просто схожие клиенты.   
– Она тогда когтями содрала мне кожу на спине, а потом доплатила за неудобства. Кабуто орал, что я мазохист, потому что никого больше не калечат во время секса так, как меня и мазохистов.   
– Кабуто просто никогда не понять, что значит страсть, – негромким, бархатистым голосом произнес Хаку. – Думаю, даже я бы оставил на тебе пару отметин.   
– Ты просто...  
– Наруто! – в комнату вбежала молодая девчонка, из новеньких. – Нагато требует тебя. Говорит, что это срочно.   
– У меня сегодня выходной.   
– Вот ему это и объяснишь! – буркнула она и убежала, кажется, обидевшись, что ее вообще послали кого-то искать.  
Наруто вздохнул.  
– Мои анализы будут готовы только завтра утром. Он же не отправит меня к какой-нибудь богатой стерве, не подтвердив, что я чист?  
Хаку только пожал плечами и сочувственно улыбнулся. Его анализы уже были готовы и выходных ему не давали. Может, что-то случилось? Может, дело как раз в анализах? Наруто передернул плечами и пошел к Нагато в кабинет. 

*** 

– Наруто, – улыбнулся Нагато. Он был спокоен, как и всегда, только пальцы теребили ручку, выдавая нетерпение и волнение. – Ты должен быть готов через час.   
Наруто бросил короткий взгляд на настенные часы – половина седьмого.   
– Что-то случилось? Почему именно я? У меня же выходной.   
Нагато нахмурился и поднялся из-за стола.   
– Это... это особенный клиент, Наруто. Ему очень сложно угодить, его невозможно понять. Не многие из наших смогут удовлетворить его и никто из них так и не узнает, где допустил ошибку. Я помню, что обещал тебе выходные, но он отказался ото всех фаворитов. Хаку тоже не вызвал у него интереса. Как ты понимаешь, вариантов у меня не осталось.   
– Мои анализы... – начал Наруто.  
– Пришли час назад. Все в порядке.  
– Значит, мужчина, – задумчиво произнес Наруто. – Чего он желает?  
– Того же, чего и все. Удовольствия, – с легкой улыбкой произнес Нагато. – Будь готов ко всему. Но, уверен, ты разберешься на месте. 

***

Дорогие клиенты требовали особого отношения.   
Их не должны были узнать, если они этого не желали, им должны были угождать во всем. Их слова становились законами в тот миг, когда произносились. Но стоило отметить, что не всегда они говорили то, что на самом деле занимало их мысли.  
Парень, который вошел в комнату, надел маску – легкую, тряпичную, скрывающую верхнюю половину лица. Наруто бы не смог его узнать на улице... в том случае, если бы не изучил подробнее нижнюю часть лица и тело. Еще Наруто обращал внимание на походку и манеру держаться. И ни драные джинсы, ни футболка с принтом его не ввели в заблуждение.  
Парень, который вошел в комнату, находился так высоко, что достать его могли... разве что родственники погибшей жены Наруто. Высший Свет? Именно так могло показаться сначала. Но при подробном рассмотрении Наруто отметил – нет, еще выше. Вот почему Нагато настаивал, что это особенный клиент. Он и правда был особенным.   
А еще он был красив, несмотря на то, что часть лица Наруто рассмотреть не мог.   
– Привет, – широко улыбнувшись ему и поднявшись с кровати, сказал Наруто. – Меня здесь зовут Кьюби, но ты можешь выбрать любое другое имя.   
– Не в имени дело, а в тебе самом, – холодно отрезал парень и обвел комнату пустым взглядом, ни на чем не задерживаясь.   
– Ты практически повторил слова, которые я вчера сказал... одному человеку. Но, кажется, у тебя это звучит убедительнее, – нисколько не обидевшись, ответил Наруто. – Тебе неуютно со мной?  
Парень так на него посмотрел, что Наруто тут же представил, как он приподнимает бровь. Наверняка под этой маской было выражение «Что за бред ты несешь?».  
– С чего бы? – спросил он, словно его действительно заинтересовал ответ, хотя ни одна интонация этого не передала.  
– Ты уже был здесь, – пояснил Наруто, – ты знаешь правила. Но держишься отстраненно. Ты знаешь, что именно ты хозяин положения, но не понимаешь, чего ожидать от меня. Вероятно, ты всегда выбирал одного и того же человека, но по какой-то причине сегодня этого сделать не смог, и теперь нервничаешь. Прости-прости, – тут же пошел на попятную Наруто, когда совершенно черные, практически потусторонние глаза сверкнули в приглушенном свете чем-то опасным. Только улыбаться Наруто не перестал, чтобы чуть-чуть разрядить атмосферу. – Не нервничаешь, а... испытываешь некое волнение перед неизвестным. Ты долго привыкаешь к людям, верно?  
– Идиот, – фыркнул парень. – Меня не предупреждали, что ты такой болтливый.  
– Уверен, даже если бы предупредили, ты бы все равно выбрал меня, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Наруто. Красноречивый взгляд на это заявление заставил его улыбнуться еще шире и пожать плечами. – Так... как мне обращаться к тебе? Тебе, может, и нет дела до моего имени, но я не могу звать тебя клиентом, даже если ты будешь называть меня шлюхой.   
– Я буду звать тебя идиотом, тебе подходит, – сказал парень. И если бы Наруто не наблюдал за ним вот уже почти десять минут, то вряд ли заметил бы скрытую насмешку в голосе.   
– Тогда я буду звать тебя ублюдком, раз уж мы играем в ассоциации, – не остался в долгу Наруто и впервые увидел на тонких, плотно сжатых губах далекий намек на улыбку. – Так чего ты хочешь?  
Парень пожал плечами и произнес будто бы заученную фразу:  
– Чтобы ты разделся и раздвинул ноги.  
Наруто замер, всматриваясь в его глаза. Чуть склонил голову и сказал:  
– Я могу так сделать... если ты на самом деле желаешь именно этого.  
– Не понимаю, к чему ты это говоришь. Я уже озвучил свое желание. Идиот.  
Наруто... разочаровался. Он понимал, что перед ним стоит человек, привыкший всем доказывать свою силу и значимость, но разве не для того посещают подобные места, чтобы раскрыть себя настоящего?  
Слова Нагато теперь звучали иначе, будто в них был скрытый смысл, который Наруто предстояло расшифровать самому. Сейчас перед ним стоял выбор: сделать так, как велит клиент, и заставить его получить от этого удовольствие (Наруто не сомневался, что у него это получится), или сделать все по-своему и либо потерять из-за этого богатого клиента, либо закрепить его за собой насовсем.   
Наруто привык доверять своему чутью. И рисковать. Поэтому он двинулся навстречу парню и подошел почти вплотную, чуть склонился и провел кончиком носа по его шее, шумно вдыхая аромат его кожи.  
– Не пользуешься туалетной водой, – прошептал Наруто, намеренно обдавая шею горячим дыханием и внимательно отслеживая реакцию. Мурашки не заставили долго ждать, каждый прозрачный волосок на светлой коже приподнялся. Парень даже не шелохнулся, будто не желал показать, что его это хоть как-то тронуло. – Разве тебе не хочется самому меня раздеть? – негромко спросил Наруто, чуть отодвигаясь и заглядывая в темные глаза. – Разве тебе нравится трахать безжизненную куклу? Знаешь, что бы сделал я, если бы попал туда, где могу делать все, что душе угодно?  
Парень ничего не ответил, но под тонкой кожей на шее медленно перекатился кадык, выдавая этого холодного человека с головой. Конечно, каждый в первую очередь думает не о том, что сделал бы кто-то другой, а о том, что сделал бы сам.   
Наруто не собирался останавливаться. Он обхватил руками его талию и довольно резко, пусть и бережно – давно отработанным движением – толкнул парня к стене, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза и у кого-то точно сбилось дыхание. И пока что это был не Наруто.  
– Я бы сделал все сам, – прошептал он, склоняясь к уху парня. – Я бы заставил тебя хотеть меня, – продолжил он, сжимая пальцы на упругом животе и ведя ими вверх, – я бы взял тебя так, чтобы ты забыл обо всем, что находится за стенами этой комнаты. И ты бы стонал, – закончил он, прикусив мочку и опустив горячую ладонь на прохладную кожу его живота.   
И парень вздрогнул, подавив вздох.   
– Хочешь этого? – нагло спросил Наруто, куснув чувствительное место за ухом. Одновременно с этим он переместил руку ему на ягодицы и ребром ладони толкнулся между половинок.   
Парень содрогнулся всем телом и издал что-то очень пошлое, похожее на длинное протяжное «ха-а-а-а...».   
Этот звук прошелся по позвоночнику и устремился в пах, заставив член приподняться. Наруто теперь уже с другим интересом посмотрел на парня, отмечая, что действительно хочет его, хочет, чтобы он кончил под ним. Это было бы восхитительно, просто божественно.   
Но мгновение сменилось, и на удивление сильные руки отстранили Наруто от восхитительного тела.   
– Ты, – прошипел парень. – Идиот. Я сказал, что...  
Наруто в один шаг снова сократил расстояние, перехватил его за руки, подняв их над головой, прошелся носом по его щеке и губам, горячо выдыхая в подбородок. Будь они просто любовниками, этот маневр обязательно закончился бы поцелуем, и парень даже потянулся навстречу, видимо, потерявшись в ощущениях, но Наруто схитрил и снова дотронулся губами уха.  
– Ты вип, абы кого тебе не предложили бы, ублюдок. Но из всех ты выбрал именно меня. Знаешь, почему? – спросил Наруто, но ответа дожидаться не стал. Вместо этого он отпустил запястья и сжал в руках упругие ягодицы, прижимая чужую промежность к своему паху, и зашептал: – Они тебе не подходят. Более того, из всех, возможно, только один смог бы удовлетворить тебя так же, как я, но тебя смутила его внешность – слишком сладенький на твой вкус, да? Ему бы ты не отдался.   
– Тц, – зло выдавил парень и попытался вырваться, но вместо этого его пальцы сжались на плечах Наруто и так там и остались.   
– Ты пришел сюда потому, что не можешь получить то, чего тебе действительно хочется, в другом месте. И ты выбрал меня. Так позволь себе забыть о том, кто ты есть. Ублюдок, – закончил Наруто и отстранился. Совсем отстранился.  
Он отошел на несколько шагов, не разрывая зрительный контакт и как бы бросая вызов. А потом резко развернулся, стянул с себя плотно облегающую торс футболку и узкие джинсы, опустился на кровать и, согнув ноги в коленях, развел их в стороны.   
Парень ошалело смотрел на него, не понимая, что происходит. Наруто чуть приподнял вопросительно бровь и, схватив свободную подушку, подложил ее себе под поясницу. После чего закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.   
– Что ты делаешь? – холодно спросил парень.  
– Желание випа – закон над законом. Я разделся и раздвинул ноги. Можешь не растягивать, – пошутил он, – я подготовился.   
– Ты... невыносим, – процедил парень, разозлившись, кажется, по-настоящему.   
Наруто приоткрыл один глаз и пояснил:  
– У меня будут проблемы, если я сделаю то, чего ты не хочешь. Даже если ты этого на самом деле хотел.   
Парень несколько минут прожигал его недовольным взглядом, а потом просто вышел из комнаты.   
Наруто сел на постели и с минуту тупо пялился на закрытую дверь. Он ошибся. Как такое могло произойти?   
Он быстро поднялся и натянул на себя джинсы. Первой мыслью было догнать и вернуть, во всем покаяться и... да что угодно сделать. Потом он притормозил. Нагато предупреждал, что с этим клиентом будет сложно, что найти к нему подход затруднительно. Наруто просто где-то прокололся, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было сделать.   
Он осторожно опустился на постель и прикрыл глаза. Просто идиотизм какой-то.   
Дверь снова открылась, и в комнату вошел Нагато. На его лице блуждала умиротворенная улыбка.   
– Блин, я не... – подорвавшись, начал Наруто и замер, запустив руку в волосы. – Нагато, я правда не понимаю, как так вышло.   
– Успокойся, ты прекрасно справился с задачей. Теперь выдохни и подпиши вот эту бумажку, – сказал он и протянул какой-то документ.  
– Что это? – спросил Наруто, вчитываясь в строки.   
– Это... это гарантия того, что дальше тебя личность клиента не уйдет. Проще говоря, если ты проболтаешься, то будешь должен пожизненно. На словах же добавлю, что долгой эта жизнь не будет, уж поверь мне. Если ты согласен молчать, он вернется. Уже без маски.   
Наруто продолжал читать договор. Стоило ли оно того? Влезать в такие... такое. С другой стороны, плевать ему было на личность клиента. Уж что-что, а обсуждать на улице или с друзьями он его точно не станет. Ну а если встретит случайно, то пройдет мимо, этому он уже научился.   
– Наруто, у тебя не может не быть сомнений, понимаю. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Но я так же уверяю, он не тот человек, который станет тебя подставлять. И он может быть очень щедрым. Особенно с теми, кто был ему верен – посмотри на меня. Я был у него первым, – тихо сказал Нагато, и в его голосе послышалась... гордость. Наруто это задело. – Он доволен тобой, – продолжил Нагато, – и единственное, что спросил: можно ли тебе доверять. Я за тебя поручился.  
– Я не... – задумчиво пробормотал Наруто. – Нагато, мне есть что терять. Я не могу так рисковать.  
– А что, если это твой шанс? Он влиятелен, он умеет благодарить достойно. А ты хочешь вернуть себе сына.   
Наруто поднял на него взгляд и замер. Его открытость когда-нибудь сыграет с ним злую шутку. Теперь уже речь шла не только о каких-то пожизненных выплатах. Если Наруто оступится, на кону будет жизнь его ребенка. Но если Нагато прав, то Наруто убьет двух зайцев – деньги и связи.   
Он покачал головой и на секунду прикрыл глаза. А потом прошептал:  
– Дай ручку. И прикажи подготовить красную комнату... через полчаса.   
– Наруто, он не...  
– Это не для того, для чего ты подумал, извращенец. Это для антуража. Здесь он себя чувствует неуютно, отвлекается на воспоминания, а там никогда не был. И пусть спрячут всю атрибутику, не будем его пугать раньше времени.   
– Уверен? – уточнил Нагато.  
Наруто поднял на него серьезный взгляд, а потом широко и открыто улыбнулся.  
– Он теперь мой, Нагато. Что захочу, то и буду с ним делать. Давай, мне нужно подготовиться.  
На подписание ушло не больше десяти секунд. Нагато предупредил, что клиент заказал ужин и напитки, а Наруто, как порядочный любовник, должен будет составить ему компанию. А потом, когда Наруто уже почти вышел из комнаты, Нагато добавил:  
– Этот бордель принадлежит ему. И любое его слово будет исполнено. Абсолютно. Подумай над этим, ты же сообразительный.

***

Наруто зашел в комнату и задумался. Если парень... хозяин... которому было лет тридцать уже, – плюс-минус два года, – пришел в образе мальчишки-подростка, значит, это что-то значило. Он словно уходил от себя, оставлял себя за дверью, и уже это о многом говорило. И о том, в том числе, что он вовсе не хотел быть сильным или ведущим. И образу этого подростка нужно было соответствовать и Наруто, а значит, стать взрослее, увереннее... солиднее.   
– Уже закончил? Что там случилось? – скромно заглянув в комнату, полюбопытствовал Хаку.   
– Еще нет. Там особый клиент. Хаку, посоветуй. Мне нужно выглядеть серьезнее и старше, но при этом не терять сексуальности.   
Хаку быстренько прошел в комнату, заглянул в шкаф и стал перебирать вещи. Молча, не задавая лишних вопросов. Наруто казалось, что Хаку частенько приходится проворачивать такое со своей внешностью, удовлетворяя потребности капризных клиентов.   
Наруто разделся и подошел поближе, приглядываясь к тому, на что в первую очередь обращал внимание Хаку – рубашки, галстуки, брюки.  
– Я не хочу выглядеть официально, мы будем в красной комнате. Не для игр, правда, а для атмосферы, но быть разодетым как на свадьбу желания нет.   
Хаку повернулся к нему лицом, придирчиво оглядел его тело с головы до ног, чуть дольше задержался на предплечьях, груди и шее, и улыбнулся.  
– Кажется, я знаю, что тебе подойдет, – заговорщицки прошептал он и, подмигнув, зашарил по полкам. Достал прямые классические синие джинсы из стопроцентного хлопка и бросил их на кровать. К ним добавил белую классическую рубашку и синий галстук в черную диагональную полоску.   
Наруто посмотрел на все это с сомнением, но спорить не стал. Просто надел все и нахмурился. Хаку усмехнулся, покачал головой и подошел, чтобы завершить образ: закатал рукава чуть выше локтя, оставляя видными жилистые предплечья, расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке, ослабил галстук.  
– Хорош, – протянул он довольно и наигранно сердито добавил: – Никаких носков, ясно? Вся суть в босых ногах. – Хаку снова тепло улыбнулся. – Не официально, но и не по-детски. При этом в меру серьезно и достаточно сексуально. Да ты красавчик. Не хочешь работать в паре?  
Наруто широко и искренне улыбнулся.   
– Ты тоже прекрасен, милый, – шутливо проворковал он и легко, невесомо чмокнул Хаку в щеку. – Но я отказываюсь с тобой спать или видеть, как кто-то спит с тобой. А теперь пожелай мне удачи.   
– Удачи, Наруто. 

***

Красной эту комнату называли не столько из-за цветовой гаммы, преобладающей в ней, сколько из-за того состояния, в которое она погружала. Когда Наруто заходил сюда, он четко осознавал, что пришел ради секса. Она – эта комната – располагала.   
Впрочем, не такой она была красной, как могло показаться из названия. В большинстве своем мебель была из нескольких оттенков древесного коричневого, на стенах – больше бордового, где-то с золотыми узорами. На месте нарисованных окон висели тяжелые темные шторы, и только на кровати покрывало было действительно алым. Все вместе напоминало плетеную корзинку со смесью из черешни и вишни. И ощущение бархата повсюду – куда бы ни прошел, к чему бы ни притронулся.   
Наруто бесшумно ступил босыми ногами на ковер и улыбнулся. Парень, буквально на несколько сантиметров приоткрыв дверцу шкафа, рассматривал, – как Наруто помнил, – находящиеся в нем стеки, плети и поводки. И рассматривал заинтересованно, хоть и выглядел скучающе. И шире не раскрывал.   
Наруто закрыл дверь, щелкнув замком, и парень резко обернулся. На нем больше не было маски, и стали видны четко очерченные скулы, довольно резкие черты лица, упрямо выдающаяся вперед нижняя челюсть и чуть вздернутый нос. И все это вместе почему-то смотрелось... гармонично. Он на самом деле оказался очень красивым. И Наруто не видел смысла находиться такому прекрасному созданию в борделе. Но у создания на этот счет было свое мнение. Создание раскраснелось и задышало чаще. И, пытаясь скрыть свое состояние, зашипело, сверкнув глазами:  
– Почему мы здесь?  
Наруто снисходительно улыбнулся и подошел ближе, убрал с его лица темную прядку и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Потому что мне нравится эта комната. А теперь мне нравишься еще и ты.   
– Только не влюбись, – хмыкнул он и увернулся от руки, медленно двинувшись к столику с едой. При этом его взгляд то и дело бегло возвращался к Наруто, словно оценивая его внешность. И, судя по всему, ему нравилось то, что он видел.  
– Обычно это моя фраза, – ответил Наруто и последовал за ним – тоже медленно, но уверенно и плавно, обращая внимание клиента на то, кому принадлежит территория. – Черт, опять не будет рамена, – с шутливым сожалением возмутился он. – А я так надеялся. Так как тебя все-таки звать?   
Парень остановился и посмотрел на Наруто долгим взглядом. То ли он не мог выбрать имя, то ли – решиться назвать настоящее, но в конце концов ответил коротко:  
– Саске.   
– Наруто, – кивнул Наруто, представившись в ответ. И ему было все равно, настоящее это имя или выдуманное. Главное, теперь он мог не называть это чудо ублюдком. Потому что на самом деле парень был прекрасен, пусть и со своими тараканами. А кто без них?  
– Ты любишь рамен? – спросил Саске, усаживаясь за стол и перекладывая вилки так, как положено по этикету, а не как их уложили бестолковые рабочие. Причем делал он это не с раздражением, а словно на автомате, как если бы задумался вообще о чем-то постороннем, а руки сами выполняли заученные с детства движения.  
– Очень, – искренне ответил Наруто. – А ты вегетарианец? Одни салаты, – уточнил он на недоуменный взгляд Саске.  
– Нет, просто... – он замялся на мгновение, после чего поморщился и, будто сдавшись, сказал как есть: – Я не собираюсь набивать желудок перед сексом.   
Наруто взял одну из вилок, покрутил ее между пальцев и откинулся на спинку стула.   
– Ты хоть представляешь, как возбуждают сказанные тобой грязные словечки? – спросил он, нисколько не преуменьшая. Саске выглядел настолько интеллигентно, что даже простое «секс» из его уст звучало противоестественно и жутко пошло. Член Наруто отреагировал незамедлительно, а воображение подтвердило, что да, будет секс, будет горячий секс с легким, напичканным одной травой Саске.  
Саске снова покраснел и поспешил скрыть лицо за волосами, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку и нанизывая на вилку листики салата и половинку помидорки-черри. И теперь уже Наруто не казалось, что Саске около тридцати. Двадцать пять? А то и меньше. Но как такое могло быть? Ведь не мог же Саске быть его ровесником?  
Наруто тряхнул головой и взял бокал с каким-то легким вином, поднес к носу, принюхался и отставил.   
– Извини, от него мне станет плохо, – негромко сказал он и поднялся. Дошел до бара, выбрал для себя более крепкий напиток и принес обратно на стол. – Саске, я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты был самим собой. Хотя бы пару часов. Выпей со мной, – сказал он и чуть приподнял вверх бутылку виски, предлагая разделить ее на двоих.  
Саске поднял голову, скользнул взглядом по буквам на этикетке и кивнул, соглашаясь.   
Наруто улыбнулся. Он не собирался спаивать Саске, он просто хотел его немного раскрепостить. Разговор и без того давался тяжело, каждое слово будто вымучивалось. И Наруто не сомневался, что со временем сумел бы разговорить своего клиента, но что-то ему подсказывало, что времени этого у них было не так уж много, а Саске никак не желал идти на контакт.   
Хитрость удалась. Не сразу, но Саске открылся. Алкоголь подействовал на удивление быстро, и уже минут через десять его щеки покрыл пьяный румянец, а на губах заблуждала легкая улыбка.   
– Представляешь? Обогнул очередь и просто занырнул в кабину. Пока ошалевший контролер думал, что делать, кабина уже отъехала, – Наруто сделал очередной глоток из стакана и разулыбался, поглядывая на Саске из-под полуопущенных век. – Я думал, с ума сойду. Его же никто так толком и не закрыл. И он один, четырехлетний ребенок, проехал весь чертов десятиминутный круг. До сих пор не понимаю, как у него хватило мозгов не рассказать об этом дедушке. Меня бы четвертовали за такое. Но знаешь, он так смеялся, был так счастлив, что я даже наказать его не смог.  
– Моя дочь никогда ничего подобного не делала, – сказал Саске и почему-то помрачнел. – Обычно она отказывается, если я предлагаю что-то подобное: прокатиться на каруселях или взобраться на крышу высотки. Такая сдержанная, серьезная. Считает, что все это для детей, а не для нее. – Саске поднял на Наруто печальный взгляд и хмыкнул: – Ей всего шесть. Почему она такая взрослая?  
– Статус обязывает? Мать требует? Кто знает. Поговори с ней, спроси. Уверен, ты ни разу не пытался выяснить причины, только соглашался с тем, что она отказывается.   
Саске отставил стакан и закусил губу. Потом поднялся, обошел столик и, опершись ягодицами на столешницу, встал прямо перед Наруто, вплотную прижавшись коленом к его бедру.  
– Ты психолог или шлюха?  
Наруто не отвел взгляда, смотрел ему в глаза, пока отодвигался от стола, разводил колени и пододвигал Саске ближе, заставляя встать между своих ног.  
– Смотря кого ты больше хочешь, – прошептал он и скользнул ладонями под футболку, провел по теплой коже, чувствуя, как под пальцами сокращаются мышцы. Затем опустил взгляд на оголившийся живот, сглотнул, увидев полоску темных волос, уходящую от пупка вниз. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Саске был не из тех, кто избавляется ото всех волос в промежности, потому что… это было сексуально – черные волосы на бледной коже.   
Он придвинулся ближе и прошелся языком по впадинке у выступающей косточки, чуть прикусил кожу и зализал.   
Саске задышал быстрее и громче, опустил руку Наруто на голову и сжал волосы. Это был не намек, Саске не пытался подтолкнуть, он просто… своеобразно передавал эмоции. Вот такими простыми жестами как бы говоря, что да, так хорошо. Действуй.   
И Наруто действовал. Он водил руками по животу и ребрам, пока зубами расстегивал пуговицу на джинсах. Саске дрожал. Так открыто и чувственно показывая свои желания. Его ширинка натянулась под давлением возбужденного члена, кожа покрылась мурашками. Наруто изменил положение тела и задрал его футболку до самых ключиц, чтобы проверить, отреагировали ли так же его соски. И да, ореолы сморщились и затвердели, соски налились кровью, превратившись в два плотных торчащих комочка. Выглядело болезненно и очень возбуждающе. Наруто накрыл один из них губами и влажно провел языком, наслаждаясь и самим ощущением твердости, и тихим выдохом над головой. Затем сжал его зубами и потянул – чужая рука сильнее сжала его волосы, и непонятно было, для того, чтобы убрать или усилить ощущения.   
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Наруто, оторвавшись от него, но продолжая смотреть на покрасневшую плоть. Рукой он при этом сжал его член сквозь джинсы и погладил.  
– Отсоси мне, – прошипел Саске. И снова звучало заученно, но на этот раз желание было искренним. Оно отчетливо звучало в интонациях и так возбуждало в ответ.  
Наруто прикрыл глаза – если бы не рабочие моменты, он бы уже нагнул Саске над столом и вытрахал из него душу, потому что собственный член требовал действий и, по правде, давно не был настолько заинтересован.   
– Хорошо, Саске, – ответил Наруто и потянул пальцами «собачку». – Но потом, – прошептал он и посмотрел Саске в глаза, взглядом обещая мучения, – я выебу тебя, и никуда ты больше не денешься.  
Надо было видеть его глаза. Надо было чувствовать замерший на губах стон, чтобы понять, почему Наруто сам же и застонал, уткнувшись лохматой головой Саске в живот. Никто не мог быть настолько же горячим, оставаясь при этом холодным. Саске был именно таким. И этот контраст в его действиях и пробивающихся сквозь ледяные слои чувствах был умопомрачительным.   
«Боже, как же мне это нравится», – подумал Наруто и прикусил язык, чтобы не произнести подобное вслух. Он и раньше отдавал предпочтения кому-то из клиентов, но сейчас… сейчас ему хотелось забыть, что был кто-то другой, кроме Саске, что будут еще всякие, что это – комната в борделе, пусть и элитном, а клиент приказал отсосать ему. Нет, Наруто сделает это не по приказу, а потому что ему хочется. И да останется этот момент в воспоминаниях обоюдным желанием.  
Он чуть приспустил джинсы с бельем и обхватил рукой упругую бархатистую плоть, сжимая и наслаждаясь. Провел раскрытой ладонью до основания и сжал аккуратные яички, чтобы тут же провести в обратном направлении, словно поддразнивая. Наруто мысленно восхищался, обращая внимание на аккуратно подстриженные волосы в паху – не сбритые полностью, нет, и это было здорово – и на отсутствие неприятных запахов, и на выделившуюся на кончике головки смазку. Он смахнул ее языком и, прикрыв глаза и вытянув шею, вобрал член полностью, пропуская его в горло. Опрометчиво – слюны было маловато, горло засаднило, но оно того стоило.  
Саске застонал, гулко, утробно, уже не сдерживаясь. Вцепился обеими руками Наруто в плечи и дернулся навстречу, хотя было уже некуда – Наруто и без того утыкался носом ему в лобок. Но было приятно осознавать, что сумел вывести его из равновесия, что добился отклика. И если рассчитать все правильно…  
Наруто мысленно ухмыльнулся и начал отстраняться, совершая круговые движения головой. Простые возвратно-поступательные – это скучно, каждый мужчина сам может себе это сделать, а движения по кругу – уже необычно и доставляет куда больше удовольствия, особенно если при этом еще и добавить руку, вращая ею вместе с губами, передвигаясь вверх-вниз, снова опускаясь в горловой, и высунуть язык, задевая яички.  
Наруто на самом деле не любил делать минет, но очень быстро понял, что за хороший отсос многие душу продадут, не говоря уже о каких-то там деньгах. Когда узкое горло сжимает чувствительную головку – этому нет никакого аналога. И никакое влагалище не научится так вращаться на члене, как это сможет сделать голова. Добавьте движения языка и трение о ребристое небо, и мужик ваш навечно. Да и долго он при таком раскладе вряд ли продержится.  
Чем лучше освоишь это искусство, тем быстрее будет кончать мужчина. Чем быстрее он кончит, тем меньше вероятность, что ты устанешь в процессе и прервешь его на самом интересном, испортив все старания. А если вспомнить, как отключаются мозги в преддверии оргазма, то не факт, что он насильно не запихнет член в глотку… и хорошо, если не навредит.   
Вот почему всех шлюх у них в первую очередь обучали технике орального секса. Раздвинуть ноги всякий горазд, за дыркой не обязательно обращаться в бордель. Но сюда шли не за дыркой – лишь бы присунуть, а за удовольствием.   
Все эти подробности мелькнули в голове Наруто лишь по одной причине – ему нравилось. Впервые он отсасывал для того, чтобы действительно доставить наслаждение партнеру. И наслаждался сам, почти теряя сознание от ощущения жадных рук и несдержанных стонов. Саске растворился в ощущениях, он уже не соображал, не строил из себя хозяина, не выглядел сильным мира сего. Он казался простым мальчишкой, который впервые нарвался на хороший минет, и чуть не падал на подкашивающихся ногах. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены, пальцы оставляли синяки на плечах Наруто, бедра то и дело подрагивали, но он уже не пытался толкаться вперед, его и без этого все устраивало. И он просто кончил на очередном глубоком, не продержавшись и двух минут.   
Наруто поздно вспомнил о презервативе. Он вообще не думал. Он забыл. И просто проглотил, мимолетно коря себя за то, что впервые совершил такую глупость.   
Он опустил взгляд в пол и облизнул губы. Сознание подкинуло мысль: Саске не курил и питался правильно, потому что вкус у его спермы был приятный.   
А потом он чуть не сорвался. Потому что хер его знает, по каким еще борделям шлялся этот Саске, кого и как часто трахал и прочее-прочее, а Наруто мало того, что обсасывал его член без защиты презерватива, так еще и проглотил его сперму.  
Тихая истерика закончилась едва начавшись. Примерно когда Саске все-таки упал на колени и слепо потянулся за поцелуем. За настоящим поцелуем. В губы. Губы, которые только что… сделали все то, что он мысленно перечислил секундой ранее. Это отрезвило, ведь Саске, кажется, об этом совсем не переживал, и, собравшись с силами, Наруто подхватил не такого уж легкого парня на руки, удивившись лишь тому, что он безропотно обхватил его ногами за талию и присосался к шее. Было приятно. И… словно бы ревностно. Наруто не мог прекратить думать о том, сколько раз Саске проделывал подобное с другими. А потом обрывал себя, потому что у самого… было столько партнеров, что просто… не имел он права задумываться об этом.   
И не имел больше права пренебрегать средствами защиты.   
И не имел права забывать о том, кто он. И для чего здесь находится.  
Наруто не стал расстилать постель, а опустил Саске на алое покрывало. Стянул с него футболку и замер, любуясь тем, как красиво смотрятся его бледная кожа и черные волосы на красном фоне.   
Он верно сделал, что выбрал эту комнату. И не сомневался в своем решении подписать тот документ, который вряд ли имел реальную юридическую силу, но хорошо так мог припугнуть.  
Саске все еще удерживал его ногами за талию, не выпуская, но отпустил шею и раскинул руки в стороны. Глаза его блестели, щеки раскраснелись от возбуждения. Член так и не опал, все еще прижимаясь к плоскому подтянутому животу, на котором не было четко очерченных кубиков, но при напряжении проглядывались вполне твердые мышцы. Как и по всему телу. Никаких надутых бугров, но красивое, вылепленное активным спортом тело.  
Сам Наруто таким естественным видом похвастаться не мог – ему исправно приходилось ходить в тренажерный зал, чтобы выглядеть привлекательным для клиентов. Конечно, никаких добавок он не использовал, а рельефные мышцы добавляли ему денег в кошелек, но когда-то, еще во времена супружества, он был простым парнем и фигурой напоминал Саске.   
Развивать мысль он не стал, боль от утраты давно затихла. Теперь Наруто думал только о том, как вернуть своего сына, забрать его у родителей погибшей жены. И где достать столько денег, чтобы адвокат сто процентов был на его стороне и выиграл дело.   
Саске задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, чуть нахмурившись, и потянулся к рубашке Наруто, привлекая к себе внимание. И Наруто непроизвольно передернул плечами, подумав, что не хочет использовать Саске. Не тогда, когда он был так искренен в своих желаниях.  
Саске как-то иначе воспринял это движение, и Наруто физически ощутил, как он закрывается, опуская руки.   
«Черт-черт-черт…» – лихорадочно соображая, думал Наруто. Ему нужно было срочно… очень срочно придумать что-то.   
Низко, подло, но…  
Он склонился к Саске, прижался губами к его уху и прошептал:  
– Ты слишком прекрасен, чтобы я не влюбился. Так что ничего не обещаю, – и обнял его обеими руками, приподнимая над кроватью и прижимая вплотную к своему телу, скользнул губами по шее, осторожно посасывая кожу, стараясь распалить, но не оставить следов.   
Кажется, Саске поверил, обнял его в ответ. И от этого Наруто почувствовал себя еще хуже. Но он же ничего не обещал, верно? Так делают все. Ведь каждый клиент должен чувствовать себя особенным.  
Тогда почему именно сейчас этот обман причинил Наруто боль?  
Но стоило Саске начать действовать самому, и Наруто забыл обо всем. Его руки заскользили по спине, комкая в пальцах ткань рубашки, затем по шее и затылку, вплетаясь в волосы.   
Вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки, член болезненно уперся в ширинку. Наруто качнул бедрами, давая Саске почувствовать свое возбуждение, и оба не сдержали стонов – тихих, но красноречивых.   
Саске снова переместил руки ему на грудь, быстро расстегивая маленькие пуговички. Его губы впивались в шею, оставляя небольшие, быстро сходящие пятнышки засосов.   
Наруто выпустил его из объятий и отстранился, вглядываясь в помутневшие глаза.  
– Боже, какой же ты сексуальный, – пробормотал он, нисколько не притворяясь. – Я хочу тебя, Саске. Очень хочу, – добавил он, подтверждая слова движением бедер.  
Саске подался навстречу и поморщился, когда нежная головка неприятно потерлась о грубую ткань джинсов.   
Наруто перехватил его руки и завел их ему за голову. Сцепил вместе запястья и быстро огляделся. Наручники точно лежали в комоде, и для этого пришлось бы подняться с кровати, заставить себя оторваться от желанного тела. И тут он ухмыльнулся, поблагодарив Хаку за продуманность образа.   
Удерживая запястья одной рукой, он стянул через голову галстук и накинул Саске на руки, затягивая. Свободные концы привязал к изголовью и широко улыбнулся.  
Саске задумчиво подергал руками, чуть ослабил давление ткани и, поняв, что легко сможет распутаться в случае чего, успокоился. Наруто коротко кивнул, подтверждая, что это игра, не более, и выпрямился, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку.  
– Оставь, – коротко бросил Саске и закусил губу, будто признался в чем-то постыдном.  
Наруто подавил очередную улыбку, снова мысленно отвесив поклон Хаку за его выбор – Саске явно оценил образ, если не сказать, что был в восторге.   
Джинсы Наруто решил пока тоже не снимать, пусть они и доставляли определенные неудобства. Насмотреться друг на друга они еще успеют, боль тоже была терпима, а вот избавить от лишней одежды Саске было необходимо – она мешала.  
Не слишком распаляясь на нежности, Наруто стянул с него джинсы с боксерами и отбросил на пол, оглядывая его тело голодным взглядом. Хотелось охватить все и сразу – шею, грудь, живот, бедра. Только где взять столько губ и рук?   
Если не сразу, так хоть по очереди, решил он и склонился к шее, оставляя на ней широкий мокрый след от языка. Саске откинул голову, предоставляя больше доступа и явно кайфуя от этой ласки. Наруто не разочаровал – вылизал все от уха до ключицы, прислушиваясь к глухим довольным стонам. Спустился к груди, оставляя поцелуи повсюду. Захватил сосок, дразня его зубами и короткими толчками языка. Легкими укусами прошелся по ребрам, добиваясь мурашек и учащенного дыхания, но не скатываясь до примитивной щекотки. Спустился к животу, обвел языком пупок и обхватил губами ткнувшуюся в подбородок головку.  
Саске выгнулся, недовольно забурчав, но не в силах отстраниться. Наруто понимал – снова кончать от минета он не хотел, но и отказаться не мог.   
– Не в этот раз, – усмехнулся Наруто и снова лизнул головку. Поздно было задумываться над презервативами, уже и без того натворил дел.   
Но и забывать об остальном не стоило.   
Он потянулся к тумбочке, достал презервативы и смазку и положил их на кровать, мимолетно поцеловал Саске в подбородок и сел на пятки. Признаться, ему хотелось восторгаться. Внутри все сжималось и перекручивалось, а к груди подступал огромный ком из неясных звуков и желаний, и сдерживать его становилось все труднее.  
– За что ты мне такой достался? – произнес он, ведя ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер – чем ближе к паху, тем сильнее сжимая пальцы. Саске шире развел ноги, открываясь чужому взгляду. И Наруто бы решил, что ему такое положение привычно, если бы не сосредоточенное выражение на его лице и закушенная губа. А еще его с потрохами сдавал румянец на скулах и покрасневшие кончики ушей. – Ты же не готовился к такому? – спросил Наруто, надавливая подушечкой большого пальца на плотно сжатый анус.   
Саске сцепил зубы и отвернулся, выдавив:  
– Идиот, – и покраснел пуще прежнего, вызывая у Наруто очередной приступ восторга.   
Саске выглядел таким невинным и неподготовленным, что впору было думать, что он девственник, но Наруто даже не пытался себя обманывать. Он выдавил на пальцы смазку и, погладив складочки, надавил, проталкивая в него один на фалангу. Саске шумно выдохнул – и вместе с этим звуком из него будто бы ушло все напряжение. Мышцы расслабились, легко принимая палец до самой костяшки – точно не девственник. Это и расстроило, и обрадовало одновременно. Во всяком случае, растягивать долго не придется, а Наруто и так еле сдерживался.  
Он согнул палец и приподнял, нащупывая простату. Другой рукой раскрыл тюбик и добавил еще смазки, осторожно проталкивая второй палец.   
Саске обхватил руками концы галстука и подтянулся выше – не из-за боли, нет, он пытался улизнуть от удовольствия. И, кажется, его злило, что он так быстро сдался. Но Наруто перехватил его свободной рукой и прижал к кровати, проталкивая пальцы глубже, насаживая его на них. Задвигал рукой, массируя уплотнение не только внутри, но и снаружи, под яичками.   
– К черту, – зарычал Саске, сводя вместе колени и пытаясь перевернуться на живот, чтобы избавиться от пальцев. – Давай так. Сразу.  
Наруто хотел бы послушаться, очень хотел, но боль послужит Саске оттяжкой, а узость станет для Наруто финалом. Такого нельзя было допускать. Он все еще был на работе, о чем и хотелось бы забыть, но это было непозволительно.   
И вместо того, чтобы выполнить приказ, Наруто резко вернул его на место и развел колени в стороны, сев так, чтобы помешать ему повторить маневр. Саске что-то неразборчиво замычал на это, а Наруто протолкнул в него три пальца и начал двигать ими, прокручивая внутри. Но вместо боли Саске явно почувствовал что-то другое и дернул руками, высвобождаясь. Наруто едва успел отпрянуть, когда он с силой схватился за член и сжал мошонку, оттягивая ее вниз.  
– Твою мать, – прошипел он. – Так я и без тебя кончить могу. Может, ты уже вставишь в меня член, идиот?  
Идиот, то есть Наруто, на это только кивнул. У него были клиенты, которые могли кончить от стимуляции простаты, но таких, которые бы кончали только от растяжки – никогда. Осознание ударило по голове кувалдой – Саске не просто нравился анальный секс, ему нравилось ощущение проникновения, давление на вход, умеренная боль. Ему нравилось все, что могли проделать с его задницей.   
– Восхитительно, – прошептал он, игнорируя злобный взгляд, и приподнялся, стягивая джинсы до колен.   
Саске на мгновение широко раскрыл глаза, уставившись на его член, а потом со стоном упал головой на подушку. Руку с мошонки он при этом не убрал, зато ноги развел так широко, как только мог.   
И тут уже впору было Наруто биться головой обо что-нибудь, желательно, тверже подушки.   
Пока его мозг не отказался соображать, он натянул на себя презерватив, добавил на него смазки и приставил головку к подрагивающей дырке между ягодиц. И, проталкиваясь внутрь, отслеживал каждый миллиметр, проникающий вглубь, где было очень тесно и до одури жарко.   
Саске отпустил себя и сжал покрывало в руках. На груди у него поблескивали капельки пота, виски намокли. Он тяжело дышал и едва заметно, сдержанно выгибался.   
Наруто толкнулся сильнее и довольно застонал в голос. Саске вторил ему, но гораздо тише, словно боялся, что его услышат. И это подстегивало, а еще то, что безумно хотелось кончить в эту задницу.   
Наруто двинулся раз, другой, не переставая следить за тем, как погружается в чужое тело его член, как все выше подтягиваются аккуратные яички Саске. А потом подхватил его колени на предплечья, чуть приподнимая, и сорвался, вбиваясь быстро, резко, до пошлых шлепков и несдержанных стонов.   
Саске содрогнулся, потом еще раз. Выгнулся, подстраиваясь под другой угол. Его рот раскрылся и тут же захлопнулся. Он вытянул вперед руку и схватил Наруто за шею, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ямки между позвонков. Потянул его на себя и сделал то, что делать было категорически запрещено – об этом знали оба. Прекрасно знали. Но Саске поцеловал его, проталкивая язык глубоко в рот, а Наруто ответил, со стоном кончая в него. И это было настолько круто, как не было уже очень, очень давно. Наруто не помнил, когда в последний раз получал настоящее удовольствие от секса, а не физическую разрядку.   
Саске отстранился не сразу, хотя тоже кончил – Наруто бы не сказал, в какой точно момент это произошло. Еще с полминуты он целовал Наруто – нежно, одними губами, лишь изредка касаясь языком. А потом снова упал на подушку и затих, восстанавливая дыхание.   
Наруто не осталось ничего другого, кроме как лечь рядом. Ни выгонять клиента, ни уходить самому не разрешалось, но в данном случае Наруто этого делать и не хотел. Он бы с удовольствием обнял Саске и уснул, представив, что вовсе не на работе, а дома, в постели с люб… любовником.   
– Хочешь в душ? – тихо спросил Наруто. – Или нормально поесть? Я могу распорядиться.   
Саске повернул к нему голову, улыбнулся – так легко и искренне, словно всегда вот так ему улыбался. Потом опомнился, сжал губы, чуть нахмурился.   
– Мне нужно домой, так что я в душ. Сколько времени?  
– Почти одиннадцать, – улыбнувшись, сказал Наруто. И ему не понравилось, как он отреагировал на то, что Саске нужно уйти.   
– Черт, я обещал, что не задержусь надолго, – проговорил он и поднялся с кровати.  
– Какое-нибудь совещание? – просто ради интереса уточнил Наруто.  
– Не какое-нибудь, а очень важное. Только жене не обязательно знать, что я провел его несколькими часами ранее.   
Наруто сжал руку в кулак, вонзая ногти в ладонь. Нехорошо, очень нехорошо так реагировать.  
– Тогда не стоит больше задерживаться. Может, передать что-то Нагато, пока будешь принимать душ?  
Саске посмотрел на него впервые с тех пор, как поднялся, и что-то в животе у Наруто скрутилось от этого взгляда.   
– Ничего, я сам с ним свяжусь, – сказал он в конце концов и открыл дверь, ведущую в ванную. Постоял немного на пороге и, не добавив ни слова, заперся внутри.

***

Утро Наруто провел в тренажерном зале. Было непривычно видеть «элиту» почти в полном составе. Смотрели на него пока с презрением – не любили они «переходников» с ночной. Особенно девочки, которые и без того мужчин-шлюх за мусор считали, а тут аж двое новеньких. Но Хаку благоразумно предпочел перенести тренировку на пару часов, а вот Наруто от скуки пошел заниматься.   
– Они быстро привыкнут, просто сучатся, – сказал Гаара, подойдя к нему во время финальной пробежки.   
Гаару не знал разве что слепоглухой. О нем ходило много слухов, но в основном вранье. Им восхищались по той же причине, по которой ненавидели – Гаара был универсалом во всем. Даже Хаку кое в чем ему уступал. Терпеть боль или мастерски причинять ее – к Гааре. Вырядиться в девочку – к Гааре. Довести до оргазма одними разговорами – к Гааре. Просто за яркой внешностью тоже обращались к Гааре.   
Наруто не гнался за клиентами, не видел поводов для зависти, потому все слухи воспринимал как забавные сказки.   
– Меня это не беспокоит, – улыбнулся ему Наруто и поставил таймер на снижение скорости.   
– Не будет беспокоить, пока не начнешь уводить у них постоянных, – с легким смешком заметил Гаара.  
– Ну, для девочек я вряд ли конкурент, а парни должны уметь достойно проигрывать. В конце концов, клиенты выбирают лучших, – с нахальной усмешкой и довольно громко произнес Наруто.   
Гаара огляделся и только закатил глаза.  
– О да, теперь меня в покое не оставят, – рассмеялся Наруто. – Не переживай, я смогу за себя постоять. И спасибо за заботу, – сказал он, спрыгнув с дорожки. 

***

Нагато вызвал Наруто около полудня.  
Он сидел за столом и задумчиво листал какие-то документы, когда Наруто привлек его внимание своим появлением.  
– А, Наруто. Через полчаса будешь готов? Девушка, немного стерва, но любит нежность. Справишься, – сказал Нагато, ни разу не изменившись в голосе. Сказано было ровно, без вопросительных интонаций, простая констатация.  
– Конечно. Какая комната?  
– Тридцать вторая, – ответил Нагато.  
– Зеленая, значит. Что еще мне нужно знать?  
Нагато отложил бумаги с ручкой и замер, словно его что-то беспокоило. Наруто тоже беспокоило – всю ночь и все утро, но он держал в себе.  
– Наруто, сегодня на твой счет поступит вот эта сумма, – произнес он, быстро черкнув что-то на черновике.   
Наруто пригляделся и чуть не присвистнул.   
– Что это?  
– Благодарность от нашего общего знакомого. Он тобой более чем доволен и…  
– Хватит, – перебил Наруто. – Не надо ничего рассказывать. Такое чувство, как будто сплетни о себе слушаешь. Надо будет – сам скажет, что обо мне думает. Но такая сумма? Это вообще нормально?  
– Не припомню такого, – честно ответил Нагато. – Расскажешь, что там у вас произошло?  
Наруто ухмыльнулся и, показав средний палец, ответил:  
– Трахались. Я свободен?  
– Если хочешь, я поговорю с ним о твоей проблеме. Вместо денег…  
– Нет, – снова перебил его Наруто. Он просто не мог… не хотел действовать так. – Не говори ему ничего. Я не собираюсь… Если все будет хуже некуда, я сам с ним поговорю.   
Нагато кивнул и сменил тему:  
– Полчаса, зеленая комната, – и поморщился. Он не любил называть комнаты по цветам, но ребятам по непонятной причине так было проще ориентироваться.   
Наруто лишь усмехнулся и вышел. 

***

Саске дал о себе знать через несколько дней. Нагато снова вызвал Наруто и предупредил, что к половине седьмого нужно быть готовым. И что у клиента мало времени, так что затягивать не стоит.   
Наруто лишь надеялся, что Саске не будет больше замыкаться.   
Он и не замыкался. На тот раз на нем были простые драные джинсы и толстовка с капюшоном, который он снял, только когда закрыл за собой дверь комнаты.  
Наруто смотрел ему в глаза и видел огонь. Саске уже был возбужден и на грани. Достаточно было пары секунд, чтобы понять настрой клиента, и Наруто сорвался – подхватил его под ягодицы, впиваясь губами в шею, отнес на кровать и стал раздевать – хаотично, теряясь, хватаясь за все и сразу и тут же бросая, отвлекаясь на поцелуи и ласки. Хватило его только на то, чтобы задрать толстовку с футболкой, приспустить джинсы с трусами и перевернуть Саске на четвереньки.   
Он не сопротивлялся, только цеплялся за покрывало, пока Наруто наскоро растягивал его. А потом Наруто надел презерватив и резко вошел, выбивая воздух у него из легких.   
Саске стонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, а Наруто грубо вбивался в него, оглаживая и сжимая ягодицы, слизывая капли пота, стекающие по позвоночнику. Все было быстро, круто, ярко. Вспышками страсть, вспышками нежность. И неизмеримое удовольствие.   
И после оргазма Наруто не вышел из него, осторожно уложив обоих на бок.   
Саске все еще пребывал в эйфории и не сопротивлялся. Он тяжело дышал и подрагивал, не выпуская из пальцев смятое покрывало. А Наруто целовал мокрый затылок и шею, водил носом по соленой влажной коже и гладил ладонью теплый живот.  
– У тебя стоит, – через несколько минут заметил Саске.  
– Наблюдательно, – хмыкнул Наруто, оглядывая бледное бедро и упругую ягодицу. У кого бы вообще упал при таком раскладе?  
– Двигайся, – коротко приказал Саске, и Наруто крепче сжал руку на его животе, медленно качнув бедрами.   
Оба застонали, а Саске еще и сильнее прогнулся, выпячивая зад. Было восхитительно и так горячо.  
На этот раз Наруто не спешил, и ускорился только под конец, когда Саске нетерпеливо дернул его за бедро. А потом еще несколько минут лежали в тишине и приходили в себя.   
Саске поднялся первым, поправил на себе одежду и недовольно принюхался.  
– Душ?  
– Нет времени. И часто ты пьешь таблетки? – спросил он как-то напряженно.  
Наруто чуть не расхохотался от такого предположения.   
– Нет, такое случается редко, – с улыбкой ответил он. – Обычно только если несколько сразу или больше троих за смену. С тобой – не пил, если тебя это интересует.   
Саске нахмурился и кивнул. Что-то ему все-таки не понравилось, но он больше ничего не сказал.   
– Извини за неудобства, – покаялся Наруто. – В следующий раз постараюсь не задерживать.   
Саске снова кивнул, а потом поднял на него взгляд и закусил губу.  
– Меня не будет до конца недели.   
– Работа? – уточнил Наруто, сам не понимая, для чего ему это знать. Хотя где-то глубоко внутри натянулась маленькая пружинка в ожидании ответа.  
– Командировка, – подтвердил Саске и накинул капюшон.  
– Буду ждать, – хмыкнул Наруто и откинулся на спину. А ведь действительно будет ждать.

***

После недели работы в дневную смену, Наруто решил взглянуть на свой счет в банке. И еще никогда он не был так ошарашен.  
В ночную тарифы почти всегда были фиксированными в зависимости от заказанного времени и услуг. Немногие клиенты могли позволить себе доплатить или оставить «чаевые», редко кто брал всю ночь. В основном это были мелкие предприниматели, детки богатых родителей или недолюбленные жены.   
«Дневникам» везло больше. К основному – увеличенному – тарифу добавлялись отдельные пункты за сервис, обслуживание, доставленное удовольствие. Полная оценка стоимости услуги оставалась на усмотрение клиента, а поскольку «элитниками» и пользовались в основном богатые, – хотя всякие экземпляры встречались, – то и суммы иногда выходили невероятные. Процент от суммы всегда отходил борделю, но изымался он только с фиксированной части, а все, что сверх, доставалось шлюхам. И даже примерный доход подсчитать было невозможно, разве что по минимуму.   
Наруто распечатал выписку и посмотрел, сколько переводил ему Саске. И это было… выше всех ожиданий. Такими темпами ему скоро начнет предъявлять налоговая за нелегальный доход. Но, возможно, пройдет совсем немного времени, и он сможет не только вернуть сына, но и дом отстроить с нуля.   
Наруто смял бумажку и сжал губы. Ему не нравилось, что... все вот так. Он получал огромное удовольствие от секса с Саске и не хотел брать за это деньги. Или, как минимум, не хотел брать за это так много денег. Не хотел, чтобы в конце концов получилось так, что он воспользовался и его телом, и его богатством.   
Остановившись в парке и решив, что ушел достаточно далеко от места работы, чтобы Хиаши, дедушка Боруто, никак не связал их вместе, Наруто достал мобильный и включил его. Посыпались сообщения о перечислении денег на счет и о пропущенных звонках. Оказалось, что Шикамару дважды пытался с ним связаться, и последний – прошлым вечером. Его Наруто и набрал в первую очередь, беспокоясь за сына.   
– А, Наруто, – протянул Шикамару. – Я уж думал, не ответишь мне, сгинул в своей командировке.   
– Ты так не думал, – улыбнулся Наруто. – Ты для этого слишком умный. Что-то случилось? – уже серьезно спросил он.  
– Да нет, – ответил Шикамару. – Не совсем. Они почти закончили с переводом Боруто в другую школу. Он сильно переживает.  
Намек Наруто услышал сразу и с сожалением покачал головой.  
– Я не могу пока прийти к нему. Хотя очень, очень хочу, – с болью признался он и сел на ближайшую лавочку. – Шикамару, ты можешь... позвонить мне и передать ему трубку в субботу утром? Я свободен только до обеда, а он в это время в будние в школе, так что... сам понимаешь, никак иначе.   
– М-м-м... у меня выходной, – с ленцой в голосе сообщил он.  
– Ясно, – коротко произнес Наруто. Шикамару и в рабочие дни заставить что-то делать было проблематично, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вытащить из дома в выходной.  
– Я обещал Шикадаю, что свожу его на выставку. Очень скучную и нудную выставку. Если Боруто согласится, то часов в десять утра я вас свяжу.   
Наруто не сдержал улыбки. Искренней благодарной улыбки, даже понимая, что Шикамару не мог ее видеть.   
– Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Буду должен.   
– Сочтемся, – довольно протянул Шикамару. 

***

Вернувшись на работу, Наруто первым делом пошел к Нагато. И прождал под дверью его кабинета минут пятнадцать, прежде чем оттуда вышла недовольная Карин. Она тоже была из «элиты», но, по слухам, доставались ей одни извращенцы. Один из которых, кстати, уже несколько раз предлагал ее выкупить, но Нагато почему-то каждый раз отказывал. Конечно, по просьбе Карин. И это несмотря на то, что сумму за нее предлагали баснословную.   
Откуда Наруто брал все эти сплетни, он уже и не помнил. Там что-то услышал, здесь немного рассказали. Так и складывалась в голове жизнь этого не такого уж маленького семейства.   
Он еще помнил, как удивился, когда его сюда затащил один друг. Наруто тогда и двадцати не было, зато уже была беременная Хината. Только по этой причине Наруто был всего лишь сторонним наблюдателем, вот только Хиаши обо всем прознал. Скандал был грандиозный. Но Хината поверила, что у него ни с кем не было секса, и ее родители отступили. Зато невзлюбили. Очень сильно. До такой степени, что когда Хината умерла, они отобрали у Наруто и престижную работу, и сына.   
Еще пару лет Наруто пытался наладить жизнь – безуспешно. Его никуда не брали, за редкие подработки иногда просто не платили. Какое-то время он таскался по друзьям в поисках еды и теплой постели, а потом продал старую отцовскую квартиру, доставшуюся в наследство. Ночевал где придется, питался мало, экономя деньги. А вскоре снова встретил того самого друга и...   
Не ожидал он от себя такого, но друг – теперь уже бывший – заверил, что никакие богатые родственники там до него не доберутся. Наруто тогда еще доверял ему и рискнул, потому что на тот момент было уже плевать, как именно зарабатывать, а Хиаши начал оформлять опеку над ребенком на себя.   
Тогда пришлось расстаться с прежней жизнью, оборвать многие связи, в какой-то степени даже сломать себя. И самое противное было то, что первым же клиентом оказался этот друг.   
Наруто продержался до конца, даже не плюнул ему в лицо. А потом пошел к Нагато сообщать об уходе.   
– Тебе деньги нужны? – спросил Нагато тогда.   
И это был удар ниже пояса. Потому что именно деньги ему и были нужны. А еще крыша над головой и еда. И все это бордель предоставлял в избытке. Под него было откуплено треть совершенно обычного жилого дома. На верхних этажах в одно- и двухкомнатных квартирах жили шлюхи. Второй и третий этажи занимали «цветные» комнаты. На первом обосновались кафе и бар для отвода глаз, а так же большая столовая для персонала и кабинет Нагато. На цокольном располагался тренажерный зал – из того, о чем Наруто знал, в остальные помещения у него не было допуска. И, естественно, выходы из здания были с нескольких сторон.   
Нагато заверил, что никто ничего не узнает. Пообещал официальное трудоустройство. С тех пор Наруто стал официантом с приличным доходом.   
Но официанты не получают столько денег. Поэтому Наруто зашел к Нагато и спросил в лоб:  
– Есть возможность получать деньги наличными?  
– А что тебя не устраивает? – без удивления, довольно спокойно спросил он.   
– То, что на мой счет поступают крупные суммы. И рано или поздно этим кто-нибудь заинтересуется.  
Нагато посмотрел на него и легко улыбнулся, будто знал что-то, чего Наруто никак не мог знать. Да так оно и было, потому что Наруто на самом деле знал очень мало, только то, что было на поверхности – цвета комнат, количество этажей, фиксированные тарифы... ну и хозяина заведения.   
– Скажи мне, Наруто, а знаешь ли ты... ну, может, слышал когда-нибудь или видел... кто является владельцем банка, в котором у тебя счет?  
Наруто нахмурился. И ничего не ответил. Он был далек от этого, никогда не интересовался финансами и вряд ли бы назвал хотя бы пять существующих в их стране банков, не говоря уж о большем. Да он даже курс доллара не знал, какие там банкиры.   
– Ясно, – сам себе кивнул Нагато. – Не переживай об этом. Отследить переводы на твой счет никто не сможет. Увидеть сумму – тоже. А если ты хорошо попросишь одного человека, то и отследить твой телефон по джипиэс станет невозможно. Ну разве что «один человек» и его умелец.   
Наруто не был идиотом. Просто иногда невозможно тупил.   
У него было отчетливое ощущение, что только что ему загадали загадку и дали на нее ответ, но он ни слова не понял из условия.  
– Что за человек? – спросил он, думая только о том, что было бы неплохо не отключать телефон в свободное от работы время, даже находясь в здании.   
Нагато недоуменно распахнул глаза. Впервые Наруто видел на его лице настолько яркую эмоцию. Поразительно, но мимика у Нагато оказалась богатая. Он фыркнул, а потом внезапно рассмеялся – так легко, открыто, как иногда это делал сам Наруто.   
– Боже, какой же ты дурень, Наруто. Но раз уж ты здесь, то у меня для тебя клиент. Ты ее уже знаешь. Прибудет через час-полтора, задержится минут на сорок. Постарайся уложиться. 

***

Ответа на свой вопрос Наруто так и не получил, но насчет переводов успокоился. Следующим утром он встал рано и едва сдержал настойчивое желание встретиться с сыном вживую. Вместо этого он привел себя в порядок и отправился в ближайший парк, чтобы беспрепятственно включить телефон. А потом еще час прождал звонка на лавочке. Но оно того стоило.  
– Пап, пап, это ты? – закричал Боруто в трубку. – Ты представляешь, дед меня к этим снобам отправляет! Ой, больно! А-а-а... ну да, пап, у тебя как дела?  
Наруто рассмеялся. Вот так просто и открыто. Как же он соскучился по Боруто, по его бесконечному трепу и солнечной улыбке. И по капризам тоже.   
– Боруто, ты помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил? – спросил он, не прекращая улыбаться.   
– Ну-у-у... ты говорил не забывать чистить зубы. И не бить девочек, – перечислял Боруто, вспоминая все, чему когда-то учил его папа. – И...  
– Нет, солнышко, я не об этом. Я говорил, что фамилия ничего не значит, помнишь? Важно лишь то, кто ты сам.   
– Ага, я помню. И я все равно люблю тебя, даже если ты камикад... ну, тот самый, в общем, – подтвердил Боруто, и Наруто отчетливо представил, как он важно кивает сам себе, даже не представляя, какую глупость в очередной раз сморозил.  
Где-то на заднем плане раздался удивленный писк и громкий хохот. Если таков на самом деле смех у Шикамару, то Наруто пора было менять профессию.   
Впрочем, не с его профессией делать кому-то замечания.   
– Боруто, я не об этом. Шикадай сейчас с тобой?  
– Ну да, он рядом, – с легким недоумением и остатками обиды в голосе сказал Боруто.  
– Разве он похож на сноба? – спросил Наруто.   
– Да, очень, – легко ответил Боруто. А Наруто подавил желание побиться головой обо что-то твердое. У его ребенка вообще не было стопоров... как когда-то и у него самого.   
– Но он тебе нравится? Нравится с ним гулять? – настаивал Наруто, уже заволновавшись, что привел не самый удачный пример.  
– С ним бывает весело, когда он... ну... играет со мной. Но не в шоги – это очень скучно.  
– Когда ему не лень – я понял, – рассмеялся Наруто. – Да, они с отцом очень похожи. Но, Боруто, Шикадай ведь тоже учится в той школе. Ты ведь не считаешь, что он сноб только потому, что ходит в школу для богатых детей?   
– Он тоже там? О, тогда мне будет не так скучно! В смысле, он же не всегда скучный, значит, с ним бывает весело, и мне будет весело. Может, он там не один такой, кто бывает снобом лишь иногда? – затарахтел Боруто, игнорируя возмущение на заднем плане – впрочем, настолько слабое, что и возмущением его назвать было сложно.   
– Верно, – с теплотой подтвердил Наруто. – Не учебное заведение делает людей. Тебе вполне по силам растормошить даже самых жутких снобов. Только обещай мне, что не станешь дружить с кем-то ради выгоды. Дедушка вполне может тебе посоветовать завести нужные знакомства, но не слушай его, ладно? Дружи с теми, кто понравится именно тебе. Договорились?  
– Конечно, пап. Я вообще дедушку не слушаю, – легкомысленно ляпнул Боруто, до которого только на последнем слоге дошло, что именно он сказал, и фраза оборвалась резко и нервно.   
Наруто удивленно приподнял брови и тут же выдохнул, покачав головой.  
– Боруто, я надеюсь, что ты его не слушаешь не во всем? – медленно поинтересовался он.  
– Ну... я... пап, мне пора. Увидимся позже?   
– Конечно, – разочарованно согласился Наруто. Не из-за того, что его сын непослушный ребенок – это и так все знали, пусть помучает старика, Хиаши будет полезно. Просто заканчивать с ним разговор совершенно не хотелось. Но Боруто прав, им обоим пора было приступать к своим делам. – Пока, солнышко. Люблю тебя.   
– И я тебя.   
Наруто отключил телефон и спрятал его в карман. Посидел так несколько минут, не думая ни о чем, и пошел на работу.   
Не успел он зайти в свою комнату, как к нему заглянул Хаку. Передал, что Нагато искал его и просил зайти, когда появится время.  
Наруто фыркнул. О каком вообще времени могла идти речь, если его могли вызвать в любой момент? Сама постановка предложения сбивала с толку, поэтому Наруто, не переодеваясь, спустился к Нагато.  
– Вызывал? – спросил он с порога.  
Нагато улыбнулся ему и поманил пальчиком, приглашая войти и закрыть за собой дверь. Наруто сразу удобно устроился на кожаном диване. Настроение его было приподнято еще с разговора с сыном, и ничто не могло его испортить.   
– У тебя сегодня отчасти выходной, Наруто, – сказал Нагато и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Твой клиент потребовал в обязательном порядке проследить, чтобы до него у тебя никого не было. А еще – чтобы ты никоим образом не принимал возбуждающие средства. Говорит тебе о чем-то?  
Наруто широко распахнул глаза и расхохотался. Настроение только еще больше поднялось. Неужели Саске решил проверить правдивость его слов? Но это было даже мило и интересно.   
– И как скоро он вернется?   
– Сказал, что постарается уладить все дела до утра, так что жди его завтра. А сегодня отдыхай, набирайся сил и не подведи. И не смей пить таблетки, конечно же, – с ухмылкой добавил он. А что еще он мог сделать? Он как никто другой прекрасно знал, что Наруто пользуется препаратами только в крайне редких исключительных случаях. Пусть Кабуто хоть заорется, что они безопасны, дело ведь не в этом.   
К себе Наруто вернулся довольный и впервые задумался о том, чем обычные люди занимаются в выходные. Знать бы ему раньше об отгуле, он бы забрал Боруто и сам пошел с ним гулять. Вместо этого он вынужден был лежать на кровати, смотреть в потолок и думать о случайности, которая должна была быть вовсе не случайной.  
Когда Саске спросил о таблетках, Наруто и не думал врать, и это привело к тому, что Саске практически откупил его сутки. Что же будет, если речь зайдет о чем-то более личном? Поцелуи, например. Именно их Наруто планировал использовать как аргумент, сообразив, что Саске очень любит целоваться. А тут... всего лишь попытка выяснить, насколько он возбуждает Наруто на самом деле.   
Саске был интересным. Он многое мог, располагал большими суммами, легко управлял людьми, но при всем при этом любил подчиняться, лизался как котенок и искренне переживал за дочку. Столько противоречий в одном человеке – бомба! И, как приложение, прекрасное тело. Очень, очень возбуждающее.   
Наруто хотел знать, кто был его предыдущим партнером и куда он делся. И как давно это было. Судя по голоду, который испытывал Саске...   
Кажется, это был своеобразный ритуал. Саске приходил в комнату, приказывал раздеться и раздвинуть ноги, и следил за реакцией шлюхи. Из намеков Нагато выходило, что не многие соглашались ослушаться. Почти все «элитники» Саске не устроили, и он искал новые экземпляры. Но что стало с предыдущими?  
Хорошо, про Нагато Наруто уже знал. Он явно нашел себя в жизни, и помог ему в этом Саске. Наруто ни разу не слышал слухов о том, что Нагато когда-то точно так же раздвигал ноги перед клиентами. Объяснений этому могло быть два: либо Нагато был просто парнем Саске когда-то давно, потому он и стал его первым, либо личность Нагато хорошо скрыли, что вероятнее, потому что Нагато не был настолько близок с Саске, как был бы бывший парень. Их отношения явно были построены на взаимовыгоде – так в конце концов Нагато и получил свое место.   
Видимо, последний нормальный партнер Саске так же нашел себя в жизни и свалил. И это случилось порядочно времени тому назад.   
«Спасибо, что выбрал не Хаку, – мысленно поблагодарил его Наруто и улыбнулся. – Соображай, соображай! Нагато сказал что? Что можно получить бонусы, если хорошо подумать. Первый бонус пойман – внеплановый выходной. Если хочу большего, нужно постараться».  
Наруто все еще ощущал некую разрозненность чувств по поводу того, что просто использует Саске, но если не он, Саске выбрал бы другого.   
Мысль, что нет разницы, кто именно будет использовать Саске, больно кольнула. Больше Наруто об этом не думал. Во избежание. 

***

Сон его потревожил не столько человек, сколько свет из коридора, проникавший в открытую дверь. Как ни странно, страха Наруто не почувствовал, только глубже зарылся в подушки, бормоча что-то про придурков, которые не могут дотерпеть до утра. Но спокойный бархатистый голос, будто сквозь вату, прошептал:  
– До утра никак, Наруто. Поднимайся.  
Еще не понимая, что происходит, почему он должен что-то делать, Наруто все же вылез из-под одеяла и даже сел на кровати. Замер на несколько секунд, прикрыл глаза и начал заваливаться обратно на подушку.   
Чья-то упрямая рука придержала его и потянула, заставляя подняться с постели.   
– Ты душ принимал? – все еще отдаленно, будто во сне, прозвучал вопрос, на который Наруто честно кивнул. Он же принимал. Когда-то. Возможно, перед сном. – Хорошо, умойся, – сказали ему и повели в ванную. Всучили зубную щетку.  
Наруто посмотрел на нее и на автомате взял тюбик с пастой, выдавил ее на щетку, принялся чистить зубы. А сам так толком глаз и не открыл. Щурился от света и думал только о подушке. О том, как будет здорово вернуться, забраться под одеяло и закрыть глаза совсем, очутиться в полной темноте.  
– Достаточно, – сказал негромко Нагато, чье лицо показалось за спиной в зеркальном отражении. – Лицо сполосни.  
Наруто уже ни о чем не думал. Только выполнял указания, надеясь, что скоро от него отстанут.   
– Сбрить бы щетину, – задумчиво пробормотал Нагато, покусывая нижнюю губу. – Ладно, оставим. Идем со мной.   
Наруто сквозь прищур пригляделся к своему лицу, провел мокрой рукой по щетине и про себя согласился с Нагато – сбрить бы, да, но не сейчас, а утром. И пошел за ним, не понимая, куда направляется.   
Электронные часы показали половину второго ночи. Лифт звякнул, открывая створки. Наруто привалился к металлической стенке и снова прикрыл глаза, отключаясь буквально на секунду, а потом лифт снова звякнул, цепкие пальцы схватили его за запястье и потащили в сторону… сторону красной комнаты.   
Наруто проморгался и застыл на месте, заставляя и Нагато тоже остановиться. Он еще не проснулся окончательно, но уже начал понимать, что происходит. Сердце застучало быстрее. Он не был готов, не ожидал. Он просто…  
– Шутишь? – спросил он.  
Нагато качнул головой и снова пошел вперед. Перед дверью даже не притормозил, распахнул ее и вошел, удерживая Наруто за руку и заводя его внутрь. А потом развернулся и вышел, оставляя двух парней наедине.  
Наруто ладонями потер глаза и присмотрелся.   
Саске поднялся с кровати – красивый, нисколько не сонный, одетый в дорогой костюм-тройку. И выглядел он еще более ошарашенным, чем Наруто. Но держался уверенно и холодно, что даже не удивило.  
Наруто быстро опустил взгляд на себя и прикрыл глаза рукой – только что из постели, даже не сменил пижамные штаны. Нагато за это ответит.   
– Я ждал тебя завтра, – будто оправдываясь, сказал Наруто. Черт, надо было не слушать Нагато, а побриться! И сходить в душ. И много чего еще.  
– Я только с самолета, – зачем-то сказал Саске. И Наруто посмотрел на него, совершенно удивленный и банально не готовый к такому признанию. Саске же, видимо, только секундой позже осознал, что именно сказал, и покраснел, опуская голову и закрывая лицо волосами. – Я планировал приехать только в воскресенье вечером или в понедельник утром, поэтому домой не поехал.   
Наруто не стал спрашивать, почему он вместо дома не поехал в отель. И промолчал насчет скорого возвращения. Он просто смотрел на Саске и медленно осознавал, что он сразу с самолета приехал сюда, к нему, оставив позади и работу, и семью. Мысль об этом разлилась нежностью в груди и легкой тревогой. Но на лице все равно засияла улыбка.   
– Если дашь мне полчаса, я… хотя бы приведу себя в порядок, – усмехнулся он, проведя пальцами по щеке.  
Саске подошел ближе, склонил голову набок, рассматривая его с ног до головы. Остановил взгляд на лице и, выпрямившись, провел ладонью по колючей щетине.   
– Пусть останется, – заключил Саске, нахмурившись, и развернулся обратно к кровати.   
– Саске, я не стану принимать возбуждающие – если тебя это беспокоит. Хочешь, вызови Нагато, пусть он принесет необходимое сюда, и я сделаю все при тебе.   
– Нет, – отрезал Саске, коротко дернув головой.  
Наруто в секунду догнал его, обхватил руками, прижавшись к его спине, провел губами по шее под волосами. Ответом ему была легкая дрожь и мурашки по всему телу.   
– Боже, какой ты требовательный. И сексуальный, – горячо зашептал Наруто и толкнулся бедрами ему в ягодицы. – Саске, я только что из постели и уже возбужден. Тебе нужны еще какие-то доказательства?  
Саске непроизвольно толкнулся навстречу, словно хотел оттолкнуть, но сделал еще хуже, и Наруто быстро переместил одну ладонь ему на живот, прижимая его еще ближе, практически вдавливая в себя. Саске задышал чаще, замер в его руках – напряженный. Наруто спустил ладонь еще ниже, провел ею по натянутой ширинке и, ухмыльнувшись, сжал сквозь брюки мошонку.   
Саске отчаянно подавил стон, но не удержался – откинул голову ему на плечо. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, и другой рукой Наруто быстро расстегнул пуговицы на его жилете.  
Саске медленно развернулся в объятиях и, глядя ему в глаза, произнес то ли со сдерживаемым раздражением, то ли со скрытым восхищением:  
– Ты… невыносим.  
Наруто улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку, мягко прихватывая губами кожу, потянул с плеч пиджак, а следом и жилет.   
Саске чуть повернул голову, потерся щекой о его щеку, отстранился, поморщившись, и потер ладонью пострадавшее от щетины место. А потом потянулся к губам.   
Наруто позволил целовать себя около минуты, но на этот раз не поддался, не раскрыл рот, не пустил внутрь чужой язык. Даже не шевельнул губами. И наблюдал, как Саске неохотно отстраняется и… замыкается. Закрывается от него, сожалеет о порыве.  
Только в этот раз Наруто не стал говорить о любви – это было ни к чему. Он медленно, под отсутствующим взглядом Саске, расстегнул рубашку и отбросил ее на спинку стула. Провел костяшками между ребер к животу и подцепил пуговицу на брюках, и только когда они упали к щиколоткам, Саске отодвинулся на полшага, переступил через них и… пошел в ванную.  
Ни слова не говоря, Наруто последовал за ним, но остановился на пороге. Саске включил воду, набрал ее в ладони и плеснул в лицо. Его эрекция полностью пропала, а в глазах застыл холод. И только прикрытые волосами уши на мгновение оголились, являя Наруто красные кончики.  
– Тебе стыдно за этот поцелуй? – прямо спросил Наруто.  
– Выйди, – жестко ответил Саске и снова набрал явно ледяной воды. А лицо его раскраснелось сильнее.   
Наруто казалось, что он чувствует этот стыд, жаркой волной исходящий от Саске. И ему самому становилось стыдно за то, что так поступил. Но… всему есть объяснение. И есть правила, о которых Саске точно не мог не знать.   
Решившись, Наруто подошел к нему, обнял за талию – достаточно властно, чтобы дать понять, что лучше не вырываться – и посмотрел в зеркало над раковиной, чтобы увидеть опущенную голову и безучастный взгляд в никуда.   
– Скажи мне, Саске, ты считаешь, что поцелуи запрещены просто так?   
– О чем ты? – все так же бесстрастно спросил он.  
– Возможно, ты думаешь, – продолжил Наруто, игнорируя бессмысленный вопрос, – что это чья-то прихоть? Что чем ты богаче, тем больше правил можешь обойти? Ты думаешь, что со шлюхами нельзя целоваться, потому что это шлюхи, потому что поцелуи – лишь для любимых людей? Поэтому они запрещены?  
Саске ничего не ответил и взгляд не поднял. Он держал руки под струей воды и смотрел, как она утекает в сток.   
– Послушай, Саске, я понятия не имею, что позволяли себе предыдущие твои партнеры, но лично мне противно. И не дергайся, – резко оборвал его Наруто и крепче сжал в своих руках, не позволяя вырваться. – Дело не в тебе. Дело во мне… в нас, в шлюхах. Ты хотя бы приблизительно представляешь, сколько людей ежемесячно… да даже временами ежедневно проходит через нас. Сколько тел мы облизываем, какие из частей этих тел бывают у нас во рту. Да любой клиент сам откажется целоваться, представив, что и за кем ему придется вылизывать…  
– В прошлый раз ты об этом не упоминал, – сдержанно ответил Саске.  
– В прошлый раз у меня был второй выходной. А еще я был на грани оргазма – согласись, сильно не посопротивляешься. Но даже если тебе плевать, где был мой рот, то мне – нисколько. Потому что я не могу перестать думать о том, сколько у меня было до тебя клиентов и что ты можешь испытывать. И я не хочу однажды увидеть отвращение на твоем лице. Поэтому не целуй меня. Отмыть тело легче, чем… душу.  
Саске наконец поднял взгляд на зеркало и посмотрел Наруто в глаза.   
– Сегодня у тебя никого не должно было быть, – негромко, но уже мягче сказал он.   
– Не было. Но не смей даже думать об этом. Лучше будет, если ты привыкнешь к тому, что меня запрещено целовать. Без исключений. А взамен я буду удовлетворять все твои остальные прихоти. Единственная поблажка, которую я тебе сделаю – и только тебе, Саске – это минет без презерватива. Но даже не пытайся больше заговорить о поцелуях.   
– Ты слишком болтлив, – наморщив нос, высказал Саске и снова отвел взгляд. Тем не менее, его член заинтересованно дернулся в трусах, видимо, реагируя на воспоминания о прошлом минете.   
Наруто выдохнул. Разговор состоялся. Он почему-то думал, что будет сложнее, но Саске, со своим характером, упростил дело в разы. Оставалось дождаться его реальной реакции. А пока…  
Наруто поцеловал его в плечо и, улыбнувшись, прошептал:  
– Кажется, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – и опустился на колени.   
Он руками сжал его ягодицы, осторожно куснул одну из половинок сквозь ткань трусов, а потом схватил его за бедра и развернул к себе лицом.   
Саске завел руку за спину, выключил воду и вцепился пальцами в раковину. Он смотрел вниз и кусал нижнюю губу, ожидая действий Наруто. И беззвучно раскрыл рот, закатив на мгновение глаза, когда Наруто, приспустив его трусы, насадился на член.   
На этот раз Наруто не пытался закончить побыстрее, не показывал мастерство и не следил за реакцией клиента.   
На этот раз Наруто наслаждался процессом. Так, как никогда раньше. Он с ума сходил, чувствуя, как подрагивает во рту член, становясь тверже, как мягко скользит по языку теплая, нежная головка, как приятно ощущать эту тяжесть, как она заполняет горло. Это не латекс со вкусом банана или клубники, это бархатистая кожа и солоноватый привкус смазки.   
Наруто даже не подумал сплевывать сперму. На удивление, он хотел именно этого – чтобы она наполнила рот и потекла по губам и подбородку. И он с удовольствием слизывал и глотал ее, обсасывал член, собирая все до капли. И был доволен как никогда. 

Наруто нравилось растягивать Саске. Два-три пальца – они сводили Саске с ума. А потом Наруто добавил четвертый, раскрывая его, рассматривая покрасневший растянутый анус, ощущая, как сопротивляются мышцы, сжимая пальцы.   
Саске под ним стонал в подушку, дергал бедрами, выше задирая задницу, подставляясь под болезненное проникновение. И лишь тихонько вскрикнул, когда Наруто протолкнул последний палец, и медленно, добавляя все больше и больше смазки, ввел кисть почти до запястья. Саске в этот момент кончил уже в четвертый раз, а Наруто боролся с желанием подрочить на раскрытую дырку. И проиграл.   
Дрочил он жестко и быстро, аккуратно вытаскивая руку, и кончил на влажное от пота полушарие, когда раскрытое отверстие неохотно стало сжиматься, словно Саске все еще старался удерживать его в растянутом состоянии. Сперма потекла по его бедру, и Наруто, пусть и хотел уже отключиться от усталости, быстро стер следы попавшимися под руку пижамными штанами. А потом отвалился на спину сбоку от Саске и накрыл лицо обеими руками, ладонями ухватившись за собственные локти.   
В голове крутились какие-то слова об исключениях и правилах, и Наруто лениво думал, что хотел бы встречаться с Саске, чтобы иметь полное право кончить туда, куда захочет. И как захочет. И больше не думать о правилах. И забыть о том, что за это деньги получает. И что с любым другим – вместо усталости и сонливости – испытал бы отвращение и пошел отмываться. Даже с девушкой. Но Саске всегда выглядел чистым, даже после секса, и пах приятно. С ним не было дискомфорта, с ним было просто хорошо.   
Саске дал о себе знать минут через десять: поднялся и, заметно – для посвященного – прихрамывая, пошел в душ.   
Наруто повернулся к тумбочке и посмотрел на часы – пять утра, шестой пошел. Он так быстро отвык работать в ночные, что уже забыл, каково это – ложиться засветло. Но Саске, по всей видимости, не собирался продолжать, и Наруто поднялся, потянулся, ощущая приятную расслабленность во всем теле. И удовлетворение.  
Через несколько минут вышел Саске, бросил на него короткий взгляд и начал одеваться – трусы, брюки, рубашка с кучей пуговичек.  
– Домой? – спросил Наруто, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
Саске качнул головой и коротко бросил:  
– В отель.  
«Опомнился, – усмехнулся про себя Наруто. – Нет бы отоспаться в отеле ночью, так он ко мне поехал».  
Наруто не понял, в какой момент стал лыбиться как придурок. Зато отчетливо осознал, что действительно рад, просто неприлично счастлив, что Саске выбрал его, а не отель. И не дом.   
Захотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость. О которой он точно потом пожалеет.  
– У меня есть идея, – сказал Наруто и рванул в ванную. – Дождись.   
Через пять минут он вышел, повязав на поясе полотенце, хитро улыбнулся и оглядел уже полностью одетого Саске.  
– Есть у тебя что-то с капюшоном? Как ты сюда пришел сегодня?   
Саске нахмурился, развернулся и взял с одной из полок у двери какую-то дурацкую аляпистую маску.   
– Нет, как-то глупо. Да и... Сними пиджак. И жилет.  
– Зачем?   
Наруто закатил глаза и подошел почти вплотную, чтобы самому все сделать. Странно, но Саске даже не сопротивлялся. Наруто спокойно избавил его от верхней одежды, немного расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке и, сняв с себя полотенце, накинул его Саске на голову.   
Саске, конечно, поморщился, но не возражал и не возмущался. А Наруто глянул на себя и решил, что вряд ли кого-то удивит, прошагав по борделю голышом. Но когда он пошел к выходу, Саске его остановил, схватив за руку, и выразительно глянул на свисающий между его ног член.  
– Да ладно, это мелочи, – улыбнувшись, сказал Наруто.  
– Нет уж, – упрямо возразил Саске.   
– Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Мои штаны в сперме, трусов у меня не было, полотенце одно, и лучше оно пусть скрывает тебя от посторонних, чем мой член. Натянуть на себя покрывало или простынь? Так они тоже уделаны по самое не хочу, – разъяснил Наруто.  
Саске фыркнул и, разувшись, стянул с себя брюки. Наруто скептически посмотрел на них и недоверчиво скривился.  
– Они на мне не застегнутся, Саске. Хотя-а-а, – протянул Наруто и улыбнулся. – Снимай трусы. Они хотя бы тянутся.   
Саске закусил губу, но послушно разделся, отдал свои трусы Наруто, а сам снова влез в брюки. Ему явно было неуютно, он не привык ходить без нижнего белья, поэтому не знал, как лучше уложить свой член. Наруто же было весело, потому что как раз-таки он носил белье редко – свобода же.   
Решив, что у них вполне те отношения, когда можно особо не церемониться, Наруто притянул Саске к себе за пояс брюк, сунул туда ладонь и сам уложил его «хозяйство», нагло при этом ухмыляясь. Саске стойко выдержал это испытание и даже ни разу не вздрогнул – разве что член слегка напрягся, но лицо осталось бесстрастным.  
Закончив с ним, Наруто нацепил на себя его трусы – мягкие, дорогие, удобные, пусть и не совсем по размеру – и повертел в руках пиджак. Его можно было разве что на плечи накинуть, что Наруто и сделал, оставив жилет висеть на предплечье. А потом наконец вышел из комнаты.   
Саске пошел за ним, осторожно ступая и постоянно оглядываясь.   
– Не переживай, в это время редко кого можно встретить. Но вполне реально, – с улыбкой закончил он и подмигнул. Саске лишь пожал плечами.   
Только в лифте он все же спросил:  
– Мы поднимаемся на жилой этаж?  
– Ага, – кивнул Наруто и больше ничего не добавил.   
Перед дверью в комнату он затормозил, вспоминая, что не брал с собой ключ и точно не закрывал дверь на замок. Решил – красть там все равно нечего, а значит, Нагато тоже не озаботился ее запереть. Он хотел уже дернуть за ручку, когда за спиной его позвал знакомый голос:  
– Наруто?  
Обернувшись, Наруто улыбнулся Хаку и пожал плечами на вопросительный взгляд.   
– Сбрендил? Сюда нельзя водить друзей.  
– Ну-у-у, – протянул Наруто, почесав рукой затылок, и, едва поймав падающий пиджак, расхохотался. – Вообще-то он не друг. Это... как бы...  
– Любовников тоже, – многозначительно посмотрел на него Хаку.   
– А клиентов? – спросил Саске. Хотя наверняка знал ответ – никого нельзя.   
Хаку посмотрел на него, но, не разглядев лица за полотенцем, перевел взгляд на Наруто.   
– Ты спятил, – прошептал он, прочитав все по его лицу. – Боже, я тебя не видел, – пробормотал он и быстро прошел в свою комнату.   
Наруто все-таки дернул за ручку и открыл дверь, пропуская внутрь и Саске, который задумчиво осмотрелся и сказал вовсе не о комнате:  
– А он красивый.   
– Да, ты от него отказался в пользу меня, – ухмыльнулся Наруто. – И я рад, потому что уверен, что он справился бы с тобой не хуже.   
– Я запомню, – кивнул Саске. И добавил: – Так почему мы здесь?   
Наруто тоже огляделся, оценивая свое жилье, и ответил:  
– Ну, не пятизвездочный отель, но здесь тоже можно выспаться. А ты хочешь спать, не спорь. А до отеля еще ехать. К тому же, как я понял, ты не из серых мышек, значит, кто-нибудь может тебя узнать. И что они скажут, если ты приедешь под утро в отель, игнорируя дом и жену?   
– Что они скажут, узнав, что я вместо этого провел ночь в борделе со шлюхой?   
– Ну, это уже другое, – улыбнулся Наруто. – Никто и не узнает, верно? Я дам тебе во что переодеться, и можешь спокойно ложиться.   
Саске снова без возражений согласился. Наруто подозревал, что он просто до такой степени хотел спать, что уже не мог ни спорить, ни отстаивать свою точку зрения. Тем более, никуда не хотел ехать. Поэтому разделся донага и осторожно, словно юный исследователь, забрался под одеяло. А когда Наруто все-таки протянул ему штаны и позвал, Саске уже не ответил. Он спокойно спал и пошевелился только когда Наруто лег рядом – чтобы подвинуться ближе и прижаться к теплому боку. 

*** 

Наруто помнил, что закрывал дверь. Определенно – закрывал. Но ее все равно кто-то открыл, даже не пытаясь быть тихим.   
Нагато сжал в кулаке ключ – единственный запасной, который был только у него – и процедил, явно недовольный тем, что ему самому пришлось идти сюда:  
– Уже полдень. У тебя клиент через час. Поднимай свою задницу и приводи себя в порядок.   
Наруто недовольно замычал и попытался перевернуться на другой бок. Попытался. Но кто-то прижался к нему со спины, не давая шевельнуться.  
– Нагато, свали, – прорычал Саске из-под одеяла. – Я выкупаю его до утра понедельника. И меня не волнует, как ты будешь оправдываться перед его клиентами.   
– Да вы рехнулись? – впервые за все время, что знал его Наруто, Нагато на самом деле повысил голос. После чего резко захлопнул за собой дверь, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания, и практически зашептал: – Вы хотя бы додумались никому на глаза не попасться?   
Наруто тепло ему улыбнулся и чуть сдвинулся, притираясь к Саске вплотную и прикрывая глаза:  
– Не переживай, мы были осторожны.  
– Да как вообще так получилось, что вы оказались здесь?   
– Черт, Нагато, просто дай нам выспаться! – едва сдерживая злость, выдавил Саске.   
– Да идите вы, – выдохнул Нагато и вышел в коридор, заперев за собой дверь на замок.   
Наруто довольно улыбнулся и все-таки перевернулся на другой бок, провел пальцами по волосам Саске, по его щеке и посмотрел в полуоткрытые сонные глаза, оказавшиеся такими же черными, как и в тусклом освещении комнат. Это было и необычно, и завораживающе.  
– Доброе утро. Хочешь что-нибудь приятное, чтобы перекрыть впечатление?   
Саске нахмурился и закрыл глаза, на мгновение расстроив этим Наруто. Потому что в них хотелось смотреть.   
– Если не собираешься снять запрет с поцелуев, то просто закрой рот и спи.   
Наруто чуть склонил голову и по-хулигански чмокнул его в кончик носа. А потом обнял и действительно провалился в сон.   
Приятно Наруто сделал ему гораздо позже, когда затащил в душ. Никаких смазок и презервативов в его жилище не водилось, поэтому он в очередной раз отсосал Саске, удивляясь лишь тому, что сам этого хотел. О том, что он бы не только спереди его вылизал, Наруто благоразумно умолчал. Зато думать об этом ему никто не мешал, пока Саске неумело и сосредоточенно дрочил ему рукой – сам настоял, но складывалось впечатление, словно он даже с собой этого никогда не делал. В общем, фантазия пришлась как раз впору. На такую не обязательно было вообще к себе прикасаться. А Саске, как считал Наруто, такие умения были и ни к чему.   
Наруто оказалось этого мало. И это был первый колокольчик в его голове, тревожно зазвонивший в момент, когда он отказался оторваться от красивого подтянутого тела. Он водил руками по гладкой коже, исследовал губами чужое лицо, умело обходя запретную зону, покусывал и облизывал аккуратные ушки, массировал кожу головы, вспенивая шампунь. Он все время думал о том, что Саске, покинув эту комнату, будет пахнуть им: его гелем для душа и пеной для бритья, его шампунем и кремом для рук. Саске был прекрасен весь целиком, и Наруто не желал его отпускать. Наруто отчаянно хотел его пометить, сделать своим.   
Наруто влюбился.   
Идиот – и этим все сказано. 

***

Он отпустил Саске сразу после обеда, ни словом, ни жестом себя не выдав. А потом пошел в тренажерный зал, потому что не знал, как еще унять тревогу в душе. Чем забить, замуровать то неправильное, что там оказаться не должно было.   
Ему и раньше нравились некоторые клиенты, но он и не думал о том, чтобы присвоить их себе. Но Саске был таким... таким невозможным, противоречивым, отзывчивым, милым.   
Наруто лег на скамью и поднял штангу, отжал от груди раз, другой, и медленно закрыл глаза. Он считал, что себе врать – дело последнее, и он отдавал отчет своим чувствам. Он знал, что зацепил его Саске с первой встречи. Знал, что возбуждается от его действий, слов и стонов. Знал, что сходит с ума от разницы в его поведении на людях и наедине с ним. Осознавал, что где-то глубоко внутри ревнует к тем немногим бывшим, которые так же смогли раскрыть его, подчинить себе. И понимал, что вряд ли теперь сможет стойко переносить фразы вроде «провел ночь в борделе со шлюхой». Это внешне Наруто оставался спокоен, но боль была. Он точно помнил, что она была, что притаилась не надолго и еще даст о себе знать.   
А еще он помнил гибкое тело под собой, сладкие стоны и залитую спермой простынь. И его накрывало возбуждением от этих воспоминаний. И теплом. И нежностью.   
– Знал, что найду тебя здесь, – негромко сказал Хаку, но вырвал этими словами Наруто из грез так резко, что штанга почти свалилась ему на грудь. – Не замечал раньше, что тебя возбуждают физические упражнения.   
– Скажи еще, что с моей работой я вообще не должен испытывать возбуждения, – усмехнулся Наруто, борясь с желанием сбежать отсюда, чтобы ничего не объяснять.   
Но Хаку не был бы так популярен, если бы был плохим психологом. И он промолчал, прекрасно поняв, что дело вовсе не в недостатке секса. Он просто сел у Наруто в ногах и молча наблюдал за тем, как он заканчивает упражнение. А потом сказал:  
– Нагато рвет и мечет. Конечно, по нему не скажешь, но он слишком нервный сегодня, явно не в себе. Судя по всему, о твоем ночном приключении он узнал, но сделать ничего не может. Значит, действительно клиент и большая шишка. Я... удивлен. На самом деле.  
– Чем удивлен? Что я способен заманить большую шишку? – спросил Наруто с привычной улыбкой на губах и сел на скамье, перехватив у Хаку любезно предложенное полотенце.   
– Тем, – едва заметно качнув головой, ответил Хаку, – что все это было по твоей инициативе. Ни один даже самый важный клиент не станет напрашиваться в комнату даже самой шикарной шлюхи. Им хватает тех комнат, что выделяют для секса. Там же они и отоспаться могут, и, если нужно, вместе со шлюхой. Что сделал ты? Ты позвал его к себе. Я удивлен. Ты пустил его... на свою территорию. И он пошел.   
– И ты хочешь знать, что происходит? – уже серьезно, чуть задумчиво спросил Наруто.  
– Нет, я...  
– А ничего, Хаку, – тихо сказал Наруто, сам же отвечая на свой вопрос. – Ничего не происходит. Это был порыв. О котором я не жалею, нет, но и сам не понимаю. Он откупил мои выходные вплоть до утра понедельника. И знаешь что? Я понятия не имею, чем мне заниматься. Я уже готов идти к Нагато и просить работу, потому что я хочу перестать думать над своими действиями.   
– Наруто, ты...  
– Я хотел этого! – тише, но резче произнес Наруто, посмотрев Хаку в глаза. – Хотел найти такого клиента, который займет все мои дни, потому что я устал... устал от того потока клиентов, с которым приходилось сталкиваться до сих пор. Я мечтал, что когда-нибудь найду такого партнера, который сможет оплатить мое время. И что в итоге?   
– Ты влюбился, – коротко, но уверенно ответил Хаку на риторический вопрос.   
Наруто выдохнул и чуть подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Хаку. Прикрыл глаза.  
– Не просто влюбился, – прошептал он. – Я хочу его себе. Человека, которого дома ждут жена и дочка.   
– Ну... по тому, что я видел, можно сказать, что он красивый.  
– Ага, о тебе он сказал то же, – улыбнулся Наруто. – И я ревную. Потому что я дал понять, что в случае... чего-то, ты сможешь меня заменить. – Он протянул вперед руки и обхватил Хаку за талию. – Ты ведь хотел попробовать в паре. Что насчет небольшого эксперимента сегодня? Я поговорю с Нагато.   
– Ты выкуплен до завтрашнего утра. Нагато не ослушается. И я тоже. Не играй с огнем, Наруто. Будь влюбленным. Будь собой. А если что-то пойдет не так, скажешь, что лишь играл, чтобы получить его деньги.   
Наруто на это неуверенно кивнул. Так он и собирался поступить, но ведь потом больно будет именно ему. Сказать он может что угодно, только как в этом себя убедить? А если отказаться сейчас, то... его есть кому заменить. Безвыходное положение – больно ему будет при любом раскладе. Осталось только не раскиснуть.

***

Эту ночь Наруто спал плохо. Слишком много мыслей было в голове, они не позволяли отключиться. Он то и дело впадал в забытье, перебирая в коротких снах собственные переживания, а потом вдруг просто открывал глаза, словно и не засыпал ни на мгновение.   
К полудню стало полегче – пришлось разговаривать с людьми, играть беззаботность, и у него получилось забыть о некоторых проблемах.   
Джирайя, как и всегда, когда к нему приходили парни, поморщился, но под отвлеченный треп аккуратно подрезал тримером волосы в паху. А еще умудрился выведать про Боруто. И как ему удавалось так легко вытягивать из Наруто тайны? Но это помогло окончательно прийти в себя. Потому что все, о чем действительно нужно было волноваться Наруто – его сын. Тот самый, который должен был сегодня провести первый день в новой школе. И до безумия хотелось узнать, как он там себя чувствовал, с кем познакомился, что нового увидел.  
Еще он подумал, что осталось меньше двух месяцев, и Боруто окончательно перестанет быть Узумаки, его маленьким сыном, а станет Хьюга – наследником клана. Без права выбора, которого когда-то хотели лишить и Хинату. Ей хватило смелости пойти против отца, чтобы остаться с Наруто. А он все испортил, все ее труды пустил по ветру. И если не взяться за дело всерьез, то скоро потеряет сына.   
– Мне нужен адвокат. Самый лучший.   
– С этим не ко мне, мальчик. У меня таких связей нет, – ответил Джирайя и отпустил его.   
Наруто пошел к Нагато, по пути раздумывая над тем, у кого могут быть такие связи. Как люди находят хороших адвокатов? Не по объявлению же, верно? Хорошо, если встречаются на одном заседании два среднестатистических защитника, это оправдано. Но у Хьюга будет один из лучших, и Наруто, чтобы выиграть дело, нужно будет найти если не лучшего из лучших, то хотя бы близкого к этому, на уровне. Достойного.   
– Для меня есть работа? – спросил он сходу, оказавшись в кабинете Нагато. Тот недовольно покосился на него и качнул головой.  
– Ты выкуплен, Наруто. Твой клиент приедет часам к семи, – сказал он неохотно. И явно был в смятении и чем-то раздосадован.  
– Что? – еле слышно выдавил Наруто и со стоном опустился на диван, закрывая руками лицо.   
– Мне кажется, ты не рад. Оказался в собственной ловушке?   
– Ловушке, Нагато? – вырвалось у Наруто со злостью. – Да я в полной жопе! Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Раньше хотя бы времени на размышления не оставалось, а теперь я не знаю, куда деваться от этой свободы. – Он перевел дух и спросил: – Ты можешь дать мне работу? Плевать – кого. Плевать – как.  
Нагато спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза и выдохнул с сожалением.  
– Я не могу, Наруто. Клиент платит, значит, желание клиента – закон. Ты ведь что-то сказал ему, теперь он не хочет выпускать тебя из рук. Поговори с ним снова. Саске не из тиранов, с ним можно прийти к компромиссу.   
Наруто усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Ты как себе это представляешь? «Извини, чувак, я хочу трахаться не только с тобой, так что прекращай меня монополизировать?» Уверен, что он оценит такой порыв? Как думаешь, он решит, что я экономлю его деньги и поблагодарит?  
– Нет, он решит, что не устраивает тебя в постели. Что не удовлетворяет. С учетом твоей ненасытности и истории с таблетками, так оно и будет.   
– Дело не в этом, – покачал головой Наруто. – Дело в свободном времени, которого слишком много. Я не привык так... я не знаю, как проводить свободное время. И не могу лежать на кровати и пялиться в потолок.  
– Тогда почему бы тебе не заняться тем, что делал раньше? Съезди к сыну. Проведи с ним время. Купи подарок – ты ведь можешь себе это позволить. Займись тем, что потребуется в будущем: найди жилье, потому что суд вряд ли будет на стороне бездомного...  
– У меня нет таких денег. К тому же сейчас важнее адвокат.  
– Адвокат скажет тебе то же самое. Ты бездомный официант, какой из тебя родитель? Кстати! – Нагато внезапно переменился в лице и улыбнулся. – Ты официант. Если тебе так скучно, то мы можем договориться, будешь выходить на подработки в ресторан. Как тебе такая идея? Но учти, придется разносить еду и по комнатам в том числе, а это не самое благодарное занятие.   
– Согласен! – тут же выпалил Наруто, заставив Нагато сдержанно рассмеяться.   
– Хорошо. Еще неделю я посмотрю, как у вас будет складываться. Если он так и продолжит настаивать на единоличном пользовании, отправим тебя работать по должности.

***

Разговор с Нагато странным образом успокоил Наруто, заставил снова посмотреть на ситуацию так, как она виделась в начале: у него есть время, чтобы заниматься делами и сыном, зарабатывая при этом не меньше, а даже больше, чем раньше. Чего еще ему нужно?  
Отвечать на этот вопрос он не хотел даже себе, поэтому исключил мысли о Саске хотя бы до вечера.   
Сам же он последовал отчасти совету Нагато и пошел в магазин, чтобы выбрать подарок сыну ко дню рождения. Где-то на моменте тяжелого выбора между пистолетом и мангой он включил телефон и, игнорируя поток сообщений, набрал Шикамару.   
– Хочу его увидеть, – сказал он, когда на том конце взяли трубку.  
– Я заеду за тобой. Где ты?  
Встретились они через полчаса и пошли в кафе. Сели за самый дальний и неприметный столик. Заказали по чашке кофе – Наруто взял крепкий без сахара.   
– Ты все уладил? – спросил Шикамару.   
– Нет. Но я не могу просто исчезнуть из его жизни. И я соскучился, – с улыбкой закончил Наруто.  
– Хиаши в гневе. Утверждает, что от твоего сына одни проблемы, но отказываться от своего не собирается. Теперь он уже пошел на принцип, и вряд ли удастся его остановить.   
– Боруто не подарок. Но я в его возрасте был гораздо хуже. Если Хиаши думает, что Боруто весь в меня, то он ошибается – в этом ребенке слишком много от обоих родителей.   
– Он это знает. Это его и раздражает. Но рано или поздно он сломает Боруто – вопрос времени.   
Наруто только кивнул. Он еще помнил рассказы Хинаты о том, как отец подавлял своей волей. Ослушаться его было смерти равносильно. И она решилась на это, отстояла их отношения.   
Конечно, она говорила, что без Наруто, без его поддержки за спиной и его любви, ничего бы у нее не получилось. Но Наруто прекрасно знал, какая она на самом деле была сильная, как много сделала и сколько выдержала. И если Наруто на ее месте шел бы напролом, то ей удалось сделать невозможное – договориться с родными, сохранив мир в семье и отстояв свою любовь.   
Наруто многому у нее научился за те несколько лет, что они были вместе, но даже теперь все, что он мог сделать, это идти напролом, биться головой о каменную стену и надеяться, что сумеет достучаться хотя бы до судьи.  
– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – заметил Шикамару.   
– Ага, зашел в магазин. Пытался присмотреть Боруто подарок и понял, что... слишком поверхностно знаю собственного сына.   
– Все не так страшно, как ты думаешь. Главное, не дари ему книги – он слишком подвижный ребенок, чтобы сидеть на месте и читать. Но прочитает. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы порадовать тебя. И я не одежду имел в виду.   
Наруто вопросительно приподнял бровь, мысленно раздумывая над тем, считается ли манга книгой. Сам бы он, конечно, предпочел пистолет, но... Да, лучше будет, если он подарит пистолет или любое другое оружие – игрушечное, само собой.   
– Ты сам, – сделав упор на последнем слове, сказал Шикамару, словно это все объясняло. Но, увидев непонимание на лице Наруто, пояснил: – Выглядишь свежее, сошла сероватость с кожи, исчезли следы застаревшей усталости...  
– Как вычурно. Остановимся на том, что я хорошо выгляжу, – улыбнулся Наруто.  
Шикамару кивнул, покрутил чашку с кофе за ручку по кругу и замер.  
– Я знаю, кто ведет их дело, Наруто. И я уверен, что счет пошел на часы. Он узнает, кто ты. И он достанет доказательства.   
Сердце забилось быстрее и сорвалось в бешеный, неконтролируемый ритм. Если он считал, что до этого испытывал боль, то теперь понял – ничего страшнее в его жизни еще не было. По сути ему только что сказали – шансы равны нулю, никто тебе ребенка не вернет.   
– Кто? – безжизненно спросил Наруто. И еле расслышал сквозь гулкие удары сердца:  
– Мой отец.   
И это был нож в сердце. Шикамару много лет пытался превзойти отца, но в итоге плюнул и стал водителем, устав гнаться за недостижимым. Но склад ума у него был от Шикаку, и если уж Шикамару обо всем догадался, то... шансы Наруто... даже не равны, они ниже нуля.   
– Скажу больше: он уже знает. Но почему-то медлит и водит Хиаши за нос. Сомневаюсь, что это из-за наших отношений, там что-то серьезнее.   
– Ты... сможешь узнать? – тихо спросил Наруто.  
Шикамару вздохнул и напряженно выпрямился на стуле, уставившись в стену. Покусал губу и опустил взгляд на чашку с напитком, а после – приобнял ее ладонями, соединив вместе кончики всех пальцев. И закрыл глаза.   
Несколько минут они сидели в полной тишине, и Наруто знал, что отвлекать Шикамару не стоит. Более того – вряд ли он вообще отреагирует, даже если бомба взорвется. Пока он не проработает все ходы, ни слова не скажет.   
Наруто ждал, то поглядывая в окно, то – на свой остывший кофе. Картина мира становилась все печальнее, потому что если Шикамару не удастся найти выход из этой ситуации, то Наруто – тем более. И тогда все полетит к чертям, все станет напрасным. Он потеряет единственного дорогого человека, и вряд ли ему когда-нибудь разрешат подойти к сыну или хотя бы посмотреть на него издалека – уж Хиаши постарается.   
– У меня есть одна догадка, – сказал Шикамару. – Но ее нужно проверить. А с отцом я вижусь редко, не получится просто прийти и расспросить, не вызвав подозрений. Ты тоже ничего не скажешь, если речь о том, о ком я думаю. Ты ведь наверняка подписывал какой-то документ о неразглашении, верно?  
Наруто только кивнул. Большего он и правда сказать не мог.   
– Быть лучшим адвокатом – большая ответственность. Ты влиятелен, да, но ты под прицелом тех, кто еще влиятельнее. Выдав твой секрет, он выдаст секрет кого-то из своих подопечных, кого-то, кто ему очень сильно доверяет, кого он не может предать, поэтому он молчит и выжидает. А это означает, Наруто, что ты случайно очень вовремя обзавелся теми самыми необходимыми тебе связями.   
Наруто покачал головой и недоверчиво посмотрел на Шикамару.   
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что не везде это сыграет мне на руку.   
Шикамару прищурился, вглядываясь в него, и по-деловому спросил:  
– Скажи: тебе важнее сохранить его секрет или вернуть сына?  
– В этом и проблема, – сказал Наруто, прикрыв глаза. – Равнозначно. Я готов сейчас уйти, лишь бы он не был никак замешан в этом деле. Но если я уйду, я уже не смогу рассчитывать на его помощь, и точно останусь без сына. А если останусь, то... воспользуюсь им. И этого я тоже не хочу.   
– Ясно, – спокойно прокомментировал Шикамару, словно и так обо всем догадывался и только получил подтверждение. И что-то Наруто подсказывало, что так оно на самом деле и было. – Моя лицензия действительна. Устроит помощь неопытного адвоката? Обещаю, что так или иначе Боруто тебе вернут. Или я порву эту гребаную лицензию и сожру на глазах у отца. 

***

К школе они подъехали как раз к концу занятий. Решили, что Наруто лучше не выходить – за некоторыми детьми приезжали их родители, и неизвестно было, встретит ли Наруто кого-то из клиентов. Лучше было не показываться, чтобы не доставлять сыну неприятностей.   
Но двери он приоткрыл, когда Боруто выбежал из школы, таща «на прицепе» Шикадая. И его синие глаза тут же засияли – так ярко, солнечно, открыто.   
– Папа... Папа! – закричал он и, выпустив руку приятеля, помчался к машине, на бегу запрыгивая на заднее сиденье. Вот что значило «снесло ураганом Узумаки» в прямом смысле.   
Наруто повалился на спину, крепко сжимая Боруто в объятиях. Боже, кто бы только знал, как он боялся потерять сына.   
Но Шикамару обещал, и за обещание свое потребовал кое-что ужасное, так что вряд ли отступится. А Наруто готов был пойти и не на такие жертвы, поэтому согласился. Теперь ему предстояло прояснить ситуацию с Саске и найти жилье. Остальное – дело Шикамару.   
– Солнышко мое. Котеночек. Я так соскучился, – шептал Наруто, поглаживая сына по спине и укачивая как маленького. А Боруто – о чудо! – даже не возмущался на детские прозвища. И, кажется, всхлипнул разок. – Ну что ты, маленький, я приехал как только смог. Не раскисай.  
– Я не раскисаю! – буркнул он, но голову не поднял, остался лежать так, уткнувшись покрасневшим личиком ему в шею.   
Наруто медленно поднялся, откинулся на спинку сиденья и подтянул Боруто повыше, удобно устраивая его на своих коленях. До двери, чтобы закрыть, тянуться не пришлось. Закрыл ее Шикадай, фыркнув что-то неразборчивое. Шикамару, кажется, понял, и усмехнулся.   
Пусть издеваются. Им не понять. И Наруто бы очень не хотел, чтобы они когда-либо их понимали.   
– Как тебе новая школа? – спросил Наруто, пока Шикадай устраивался на переднем сиденье.   
– Скучно, – буркнул Боруто и все же поднял голову. Слез у него не было, но глаза покраснели, словно он все же собирался расплакаться. – Но у них тут несколько зданий, ты знал? Чуть в стороне еще средняя и старшая школы. И есть общежитие, некоторые дети вообще домой не уезжают, а некоторых забирают только на выходные. Тут есть одна девочка, она ужасна, просто невыносима. Вся такая нахоли... ну, это... ты говорил это слово, когда как воробей.   
– Нахохлившийся? – уточнил Наруто и получил в ответ утвердительный кивок. И это было так мило, так по-детски взросло, что не улыбнуться не получилось. – И что же? Она тебе понравилась?  
– Ты что! Она ужасна! Просто невыносима. И такая требовательная, жуть просто! И глазищи у нее черные. О, вон та! Смотри, выходит из школы.   
Наруто прищурился, выглядывая ту самую «нахохлившуюся» девочку, но она оказалась вовсе не похожей на воробья. Она была... такой холодной и отстраненной, сосредоточенной только на своих книжках, которые удерживала в руках. И серьезной. Если бы не очки, Наруто бы догадался сразу, но понял, где уже видел этот взгляд, только когда девочка зашла за школу, направившись куда-то в другую сторону от стоянки.   
– Разве ее не забирают родители? – спросил Наруто и почему-то посмотрел не на сына, а в зеркало заднего вида. И да, они с Шикамару поняли друг друга. И совершенно четко, без лишних слов, дали друг другу понять лишь взглядом, что речь об одном и том же человеке. Именно так Наруто понял, что не ошибся в личности отца этой девочки. И именно так Шикамару подтвердил свою догадку насчет человека, из-за которого его собственный отец до сих пор морочит голову Хиаши.   
– Ей недавно позвонила мама, – пожав плечами, произнес Шикадай. – Когда звонит ее мама, это значит, что ее родители заняты и не смогут сидеть с ней дома. Поэтому она идет в свою комнату в общежитии.   
– И часто такое случается? – уточнил Наруто.   
– Пару раз в месяц, – откопав в кармане телефон, ответил он и уткнулся в какую-то игрушку. Или книгу.   
Наруто взглянул на сына – он все еще смотрел в окно, туда, где за углом скрылась черноволосая девочка в очках. И Наруто показалось, что его взгляд ему знаком. И единственное, на что он надеялся, – его сын не в том возрасте, чтобы влюбляться в такое сокровище. А что она – сокровище, Наруто даже не сомневался, потому что на собственном опыте испытал все прелести этой «нахохленности».  
– Боруто, ей, наверное, трудно в таком возрасте оставаться одной на всю ночь. Даже если она этого не говорит и не показывает. А ты будущий защитник, помнишь? Тебе не кажется, что нужно отнестись к этой девочке... теплее? Не задирать ее, а подружиться, предложить свою компанию, чтобы ей не было так одиноко?  
– Сейчас? – с ужасом воскликнул Боруто, когда до него дошел смысл слов.  
– Нет, конечно. Просто не обижай ее. Ты же лучше многих знаешь, каково остаться без родителей в чужом доме: жаловаться некому, сделать ничего не можешь, остается лишь терпеть и ждать. Может, она потому так ужасна, что ей плохо?   
– Да нет, – легкомысленно ответил Боруто, но все равно еще раз посмотрел за угол школы и чуть нахмурил светлые бровки, видимо, обдумывая слова отца.   
– Ладно, у меня есть пара часов, – закончил этот разговор Наруто. – Заедем перекусить? И, кстати, Боруто, тебе нравится манга?

***

Нагато ворвался в комнату через минуту после возвращения Наруто.   
– Он уже здесь, ждет в красной комнате, – сказал Нагато, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Наруто бросил взгляд на часы и нахмурился.  
– Ты сказал, что он будет к семи, – недовольно выговорил Наруто. Настроение у него и без того было нестабильным. С одной стороны, он прекрасно провел время с сыном, но с другой – Саске пришел сюда, бросив дочь черт пойми где и с кем. И это злило.   
– Кажется, что-то случилось. Он... немного не в себе сегодня. Наруто, подготовься ко всему. Я предупредил, что ты будешь готов только к семи, но если сможешь раньше, то сразу спускайся к нему. И... ты тоже чем-то недоволен, не хотелось бы вас обоих сталкивать, но это работа, Наруто, ты же помнишь? Все постороннее оставь здесь.  
– Я понял, – кивнул Наруто и, быстро раздевшись, пошел в душ.   
Оставить здесь – неплохой был бы совет, если бы настроение Наруто не было напрямую связано с Саске. Если бы очень многое в его жизни за неполные две недели не стало зависеть от Саске. Но намек Нагато он понял сразу, так что следующие десять минут тщательно подготавливал себя. Сложно было представить распаленного Саске, нагибающего кого-то вроде Наруто, но посмотреть на это хотелось – даже очень.   
За пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени Наруто покинул свою комнату, закрыл ее на ключ, сунув его в карман мягких узких джинсов темно-серого цвета, расправил белоснежную футболку, плотно облегающую грудь, и выдохнул. Странное было ощущение – он впервые чувствовал себя неуютно в привычной одежде. И куда с большим удовольствием вернулся бы сейчас и переоделся в брюки с рубашкой.   
Но ему еще повезло. В лифте он встретил Гаару – растрепанного, обутого в простые шлепанцы, с голыми, гладко выбритыми ногами, в махровом халате, широком кожаном ошейнике и с кляпом в руке.   
– Вау, – только и выдохнул Наруто. – Сногсшибательно выглядишь в таком прикиде. Уже вжился в образ?  
Гаара поднял на него взгляд – тусклый, затравленный. Но Наруто не успел ничего сказать, лифт остановился на его этаже, а Гаара поехал еще ниже, туда, куда пускали далеко не любых клиентов. В тех комнатах Наруто не был никогда и, что уж там, побывать бы не хотел. И весь оставшийся путь до красной комнаты Наруто думал лишь об одном – нельзя так разыграть страх, просто невозможно. Кажется, в этот образ Гааре не нужно было вживаться, он и без того... был в ужасе.   
Своего же клиента Наруто едва узнал. Саске уже снял с себя одежду, оставив только брюки. Он мягко ступал босыми ногами по ковру с длинным ворсом и не сразу заметил, что дверь за его спиной приоткрылась. Он выглядел нервным, встревоженным, рассерженным. И, несмотря на исходящую от него опасность, его до дрожи хотелось обнять и просто понежить несколько минут, нашептывая что-нибудь ласковое.   
Но Наруто передумал, когда Саске обернулся, смерив его презрительным взглядом. Нагато предупреждал, что Саске не в себе, но не говорил, что причиной его злости был именно Наруто. А это было так, это читалось во взгляде.   
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Наруто, когда закрыл за собой дверь.   
Саске ничего не ответил. Он просто сорвался с места и толкнул Наруто к стене, прижав его своим телом. Опыта в подобных манипуляциях у него явно было мало, поэтому Наруто несильно стукнулся затылком, но даже не поморщился, чтобы не упустить ни единой эмоции, чтобы успеть вовремя понять и подыграть в случае необходимости. А Саске прижал к его губам большой палец и надавил, оттягивая нижнюю и оголяя зубы, сам оскалился – зло и пренебрежительно, а потом отвернул его лицо в сторону и прижался носом к шее, шумно вдыхая запах.   
Если бы Наруто был чуть наивнее... Ладно, Наруто был очень наивным, потому что подумал, что Саске ищет следы чужого присутствия, посторонние запахи. И – черт бы его побрал! – оставляет свои. Его зубы больно вцепились в нежную кожу под ухом, до кровоподтеков, язык оставил влажный, блестящий след там же, а чуть ниже Саске поставил красочный засос.   
«И что это за собственничество такое?» – успел подумать Наруто, прежде чем Саске снова провел носом по шее и начал ее вылизывать. В этот момент все переменилось для Наруто. В ногах появилась слабость, по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь. Он даже не пытался скрыть, как ему приятно, не закрывал рот, позволяя срываться тихим стонам. Он прямо давал понять – да, ты нашел мое слабое место, пользуйся.   
Но Саске воспользовался не только им. Он прижался теснее и просунул колено между ног Наруто, уверенно надавливая на промежность, а Наруто обнял его в ответ и потерся пахом о любезно предоставленное бедро. И ему было приятно. Кто бы только знал, как ему было приятно и хорошо. Он сжимал пальцами плечи Саске, гладил и целовал солоноватую кожу везде, куда дотягивался. И плавился, таял в его руках.   
С Саске же творилось что-то неестественное. Он был напряжен, сосредоточен, не закрывал глаз, отслеживал каждое движение Наруто и все время норовил заглянуть ему в глаза, нелепо и иногда невовремя отстраняясь.   
Разочарованно застонав в очередной раз, когда Саске оторвался от шеи, Наруто схватил ладонями его лицо и мученически выдавил:  
– Ну что не так, Саске?   
В черных глазах мелькнуло сожаление – всего на миг, а потом Саске прикрыл веки и снова посмотрел уже чуть иначе, без злости и раздражения. Но и возбуждения не было – совершенно осмысленный четкий взгляд. Это сбивало с толку, потому что Наруто конкретно поплыл от его действий... забылся. А ведь в первую очередь его должно было заботить удовольствие клиента, но никак не свое.   
Все смешалось. В голове был такой бардак, что не разобраться без подсказок. А Саске и вовсе был не похож на себя. Он был настолько холоден, что по позвоночнику от одного взгляда побежали колючие болезненные мурашки.   
– Ты говорил, что випу абы кого не подсунут, – сказал Саске и скользнул подушечкой большого пальца по его скуле. Он был так серьезен и непривычно отстранен. В какой-то степени это даже пугало.  
– Верно, – чуть заметно кивнул Наруто.   
– И для тебя не проблема удовлетворить любого клиента? Как для меня не проблема выбить выгодный контракт. Если нужно, я буду улыбаться, если понадобится – буду флиртовать. Так делаются дела, так зарабатываются деньги, – спокойно пояснил Саске и чуть склонил голову набок.  
Наруто понял, к чему он клонит. Но от этого разговора отвертеться не пытался.   
– Хочешь узнать? – спросил Наруто, вплетая пальцы в его волосы – аккуратно, не причиняя боли, а лишь осторожно массируя затылок. – Спрашивай, я не стану врать.   
Саске прикрыл глаза и утвердительно кивнул, а потом снова посмотрел прямо, уверенно.  
– Так как мне узнать, Наруто? Где ты, а где выгодный контракт?  
Наруто сжал губы и недовольно поморщился. Он опустил свободную руку Саске на грудь и устроил ее на сердце, ощущая, как долбится оно в руку – быстро-быстро, отчаянно.   
– Вопрос поставлен неверно. Ты уже выгодный контракт, и любой мой ответ этого не опровергнет. Ты выкупаешь мое время и платишь за это огромные деньги. Но я это я при любом раскладе. И я не играю. Как ты хочешь чтобы я это доказал? Желаешь понаблюдать за тем, как я сплю с другими? Или... прислушаешься к своему сердцу? Мне кажется, оно сейчас заглушает все, ты меня почти не слышишь. Но, Саске, что оно подсказывает? Что я всего лишь играю? Что мне неприятно? Что я не хочу тебя?  
Саске глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Сердцебиение стало тише и реже, а лицо его – задумчивым. Казалось, он перебирал в голове все, что было между ними, и оценивал с точки зрения правильности и опыта с другими людьми.   
– Хочешь, – заключил Саске уверенно. – Но на вопрос так и не ответил. Ты всегда так делаешь – не принимаешь решения сам, а подталкиваешь других к нужному тебе ответу? Или это только со мной так? Я ведь на самом деле думал, что ты идиот, а теперь, кажется, догадываюсь, почему тебя звали Кьюби.   
Наруто тепло улыбнулся и опустил голову. Он не пытался уйти от ответа, просто Саске не поверит в правду. Не сейчас. Поэтому Наруто наклонился к его уху и прошептал:  
– Вот тебе мое решение, Саске. Я решил, что стоит признаться. Ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься. Гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Только ты не поверишь. Ты не привык доверять людям, тем более – незнакомым людям. Но ты захочешь убедиться в правдивости моих слов, а значит, ты больше не останешься моим единоличным пользователем, так? Будешь наблюдать за тем, как я меняюсь, когда ты приходишь, как я реагирую на тебя, возможно, попытаешься выведать у Нагато. Или перестанешь платить, чтобы узнать, изменится ли мое к тебе отношение – ты можешь себе это позволить, не спорь.  
Наруто выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть Саске в глаза, но не увидел там ничего. Саске казался внешне спокоен и безразличен, и только сердце выдавало его волнение.   
– Я не против, – сказал Наруто серьезно. – Если тебе нужна проверка, действуй. Я только одного не понимаю: зачем тебе знать, что испытывает шлюха?   
– Ты прав, – отрезал Саске, так и не изменившись в лице. – Мне плевать на шлюх. Развернись и руки за спину.   
Наруто не стал возражать и продолжать разговор. Он послушно повернулся лицом к стене и закусил губу, когда скрещивал запястья на пояснице. То, что еще минут десять назад могло стать чем-то совершенно потрясающим, сейчас казалось липовым, ненужным, бессмысленным. А Саске, вместо того чтобы успокоиться, разозлился сильнее – потому что не поверил, потому что принял слова Наруто за провокацию, потому что что-то причинило ему боль. Только что? Какие из слов Наруто так его задели?   
Пару минут Саске не предпринимал никаких действий и не издавал ни звука. Что он делал и о чем думал, Наруто не знал, но когда чужая ладонь скользнула по спине вдоль позвоночника, понял – Саске успокаивался, чтобы не наделать глупостей, чтобы вот так нежно погладить и осторожно поцеловать шею. Чтобы обхватить рукой за талию и прижаться вплотную, потереться уже возбужденной плотью между обтянутых джинсой ягодиц.   
Саске успокоился, а вместе с ним успокоился и Наруто, отдав бразды правления в его руки. Теперь именно Саске руководил процессом и задавал тон, и то, что Наруто так желал увидеть, потому что не представлял, как это будет выглядеть, в итоге пришлось просто ощутить на себе и смириться – Саске универсал. И пусть пассивная роль ему нравилась больше, но и активом он был не менее опытным.   
– Я помню, что ты сказал при нашей первой встрече, Наруто, – негромко сказал Саске. – И я заставлю тебя забыть, как ты и говорил. И ты будешь стонать, обещаю. И да, – он понизил голос до хриплого шепота, – я выебу тебя, и ты уже никуда не денешься.   
«Твою... мать», – мысленно выругался Наруто, до боли кусая губу. Его безумно заводил такой Саске. Стоило лишь представить, как эти губы произносят такое грязное слово, и Наруто растворялся, погружался во что-то вязкое и липкое и мысленно просил повторить, показать, насколько мало остается рядом с ним от человека, раскладывающего столовые приборы в нужном порядке.   
И Саске показывал – не словами, так действиями.   
Он прикусил Наруто за плечо, на этот раз не причиняя боли, но заставляя мурашки бежать по коже, распаляя. А потом тихо, гортанно приказал:  
– Подними руки.  
И Наруто легко подчинился. Ему бы и в голову не пришло сопротивляться этому голосу, этим рукам, оглаживающим его бока и ягодицы.   
Подцепив край футболки, Саске потянул ее вверх и на манер наручников перемотал на запястьях, стягивая их вместе. Затем провел ладонями по лопаткам вниз, прикоснулся к коже губами.  
– Ты красивый. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты красивый? – прошептал Саске, и Наруто едва устоял на ногах, настолько интимно это прозвучало и не наигранно. Не столько комплимент, сколько претензия, но такая чувственная. – Знаешь, почему я тебя выбрал, Наруто? Я ведь готов был уже развернуться, я вообще не помню, почему тогда решил полистать каталог. Я ни с кем не собирался спать. А потом Нагато зачем-то побежал в медпункт и вернулся уже с твоей фотографией.  
Саске горячо выдохнул на лопатку и, словно давно ждал этого момента, лизнул и прикусил упругую плоть, заставляя Наруто выгнуться – мускулы под кожей от этого движения перекатились, заиграли, и Саске безнадежно выдохнул.  
– Нагато не дурак, он знал, кого мне предлагать. Того мальчика я не выбрал не потому, что он «сладенький», а потому что он не в моем вкусе: худой, с длинными темными волосами и нежными чертами лица. Ты же... – Саске провел ладонями по бокам, заметно надавливая, прошелся ими по животу, бедрам и обратно, сжал сквозь джинсы член и тут же расстегнул ширинку, чтобы обхватить уже обнаженную твердую плоть. – Ты именно такой, какие мне нравятся. Тело, лицо, даже шрамы на щеках, не говоря уже о цвете волос и глаз. Именно глаза зацепили с первого взгляда. Единственное, что я спросил тогда, линзы ли это. Нагато ответил, что вживую еще ярче, и я согласился. Поверить не мог, что ты окажешься настоящим блондином с голубыми глазами. Такой стереотип... но я повелся.   
Говорил он все это, медленно надрачивая Наруто член. А Наруто все это время внимательно слушал и смотрел вниз, как обхватывают ствол тонкие пальцы, как двигаются, то раскрывая головку полностью, то скрывая ее в кулаке. Вытянутые над головой руки начали уставать, и Наруто согнул их в локтях, опустив на шею. Мышцы на спине и плечах от этих действий снова напряглись, а Саске притиснулся ближе, прижимаясь к нему грудью и утыкаясь носом в волосы.  
– Я повелся на внешность, Наруто, – снова зашептал Саске, обдавая затылок горячим дыханием. – Я решил, что ты такой же стереотипный внутри, как и снаружи. Что ты окажешься тупым качком, подрачивающим втихаря на собственное отражение, и меня отпустит. А потом ты открыл рот.   
Наруто фыркнул, не сдержавшись.   
– Первое впечатление обманчиво, – хрипло выдавил Наруто и облизнулся, языком собрав капельки пота с верхней губы.   
– Верно. И у меня к тебе уйма вопросов. Например, что ты со своими мозгами делаешь в борделе? Либо тебе нравится секс, либо – деньги.   
– И то, и другое, – с усмешкой сказал Наруто. Не соврал, конечно, просто не назвал истинную причину.  
– Не сходится, – отрезал Саске, а потом свободной рукой стянул с Наруто джинсы и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, нащупывая разработанное отверстие.   
– Стой! – поспешно выпалил Наруто, сжимая задницу так, чтобы не позволить Саске проникнуть внутрь. – Ты что делаешь? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
– Это риторический вопрос? – хмыкнул Саске. – Или тебе действительно пояснить?  
Наруто покраснел. Боже, он уже очень и очень давно не чувствовал себя таким смущенным. Да с его образом жизни казалось, что он давно разучился испытывать это чувство.   
Саске шевельнул пальцами, и Наруто пришлось расслабиться.   
– Ты смазан, а значит, догадывался, чем может закончиться сегодняшний вечер, – констатировал Саске. – Что тогда?  
– Черт, Саске, – начиная злиться, произнес Наруто, – да просто никто и никогда не лез меня растягивать. Это же глупо! Я уже подготовлен, кто станет толкать туда пальцы?  
Саске завис ненадолго, а потом осторожно протолкнул внутрь фалангу и прошептал:  
– Ну на это же запрета нет?   
– Ублюдок, – выдохнул Наруто и расслабился, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице.   
– Именно. Ноги раздвинь.   
Наруто расставил ноги насколько позволяли узкие джинсы, задержавшиеся на коленях, и прогнулся сильнее, прижавшись щекой к стене. Палец внутри двинулся глубже, а к нему добавился второй, растягивая анус и надавливая на стенки. Это было приятно, и что уж там, Наруто давно не испытывал такой новизны ощущений. Это было откровенно и чувственно, и, твою мать, это были пальцы. Они сгибались и давили, уверенно продвигаясь к простате.   
– Гребаный... – выдавил Наруто сквозь стон и закусил губу. Ублюдок точно знал, что делает. И проделывал это не раз. И на собственном опыте убедился как и когда нужно давить и тереть. А Наруто едва сдерживался, чтобы не упасть на колени, когда пальцы быстро и уверенно заскользили по простате. Его член напряженно подрагивал в ответ на каждое движение, головка полностью оголилась, с кончика покатилась тяжелая капелька смазки. Он готов был взорваться в любой момент, но слишком сосредоточился на том, чтобы не двинуться навстречу.   
– Я же сказал, что ты будешь стонать, – с улыбкой в голосе произнес Саске. – И мне не противно, мне приятно видеть тебя таким и знать, что раньше такое с собой делал только ты сам.   
– Нет, – выдохнул Наруто, уперевшись лбом в стену. – Только растягивал. Никогда не делал это... ради удовлетворения, – сказал он и оттолкнулся от стены, чтобы перекинуть завязанные руки вперед. А потом полуобернулся к Саске и, встретившись с ним взглядом, прошептал: – Почему бы тебе тогда не нарушить последний запрет?   
Саске почти не изменился в лице. Только посмотрел на губы Наруто и приоткрыл рот, подавшись вперед. Замер в нескольких миллиметрах и так же тихо произнес:  
– Потому что ты отказал мне, – и снова двинул пальцами внутри, а Наруто застонал и отвернулся.  
– Теперь ты мне не веришь, да? – спросил он. – Считаешь, что я хочу сохранить за собой право на одного богатенького клиента, потому и иду на крайние меры?   
– Да, – рыкнул Саске и, вытащив пальцы, резко двинул его бедра на себя. – Но это не отменяет того факта, что я тебя хочу. Так что придется потерпеть, пока не наиграюсь.  
Наруто замер с закрытыми глазами, спрятав лицо в руках. Что он там говорил про боль? Ее стало слишком много в последнее время.   
– И что ты сделаешь, если я уйду отсюда? Если ты больше не сможешь платить за мои услуги? – глухо спросил он.  
Саске приставил головку к его анусу и надавил, проталкиваясь внутрь.   
– Я же сказал – никуда ты не денешься.   
И Наруто согласно кивнул. Он не знал, видел ли Саске этот жест, но понимал – не денется. Пока сын не будет с ним, пока они не будут в безопасности, никуда он не уйдет. И вытерпит все, лишь бы однажды вздохнуть спокойно, без страха остаться без работы, еды и самого дорогого в мире человека.   
– А еще обещал заставить меня забыть, ублюдок, – отчеканил Наруто. – Так займись уже делом.   
– Ты... невыносим, – произнес Саске и толкнулся резко до конца, выбивая воздух из легких. И по какой-то причине крепко обнял – отчаянно, будто закрывая собой, защищая.   
Наруто прислушался к себе – не было ни боли, ни дискомфорта. Только приятное ощущение наполненности, а когда чужая рука накрыла его член...  
– Быстрее, – прошипел он, облизывая искусанные губы, и уже не пытался себя сдерживать – толкался навстречу, умело подстраиваясь под чужой ритм, подгонял и задыхался от болезненного удовольствия, заглушая резкими толчками боль в душе.   
Мозги отключились на самом пике оргазма, и пусть это было лишь физиологией, но Саске удалось – он забылся, растворился, полетел в пропасть, позволив себе наслаждаться. А этот придурок, прежде чем кончить самому, долго растирал сперму по члену Наруто, а потом оказалось, что он еще и презерватив не надел.  
Но Наруто отметил это отстраненно, сквозь вату в голове, совершенно без эмоций. Просто по бедрам потекла явно не кровь, и в какой-то степени это было даже приятно. И совершенно не хотелось спорить, ругаться, попрекать. Он просто обернулся, оперся спиной на стену и перекинул связанные руки через голову Саске, притягивая его к себе. И остался так стоять – с закрытыми глазами, полностью отдаваясь моменту и близости. А Саске обнял его обеими руками и устроил подбородок на плече, утомленно прикрыв глаза.   
Так они простояли минут десять. Наруто думал о том, что неплохо бы принять душ и лечь в постель, передохнуть. Но он и без того расслабился в последние дни, успел привыкнуть к тому, что не нужно сразу бежать в комнату, чтобы подготовиться к визиту следующего клиента.   
– Извини, – с тяжким выдохом произнес Саске, разрывая тишину. Долго же он решался, чтобы произнести это простое слово. Вот только...  
– За что? – не понял Наруто.  
– За... – начал он, но почему-то замолчал. А потом отцепил одну руку и аккуратно ткнул пальчиком куда-то под ягодицу. – За это.  
– О, запал на грязные словечки прошел? – усмехнулся Наруто. – Не можешь сказать «сперму в твоей жопе»? Спасибо, я в порядке.   
– Идиот, – буркнул Саске и отстранился, тут же опустив голову, чтобы скрыть волосами пылающее лицо. Брюки он застегивать не стал – наоборот, снял полностью вместе с трусами и, как есть, лег на кровать.   
Наруто тоже стянул одежду окончательно, футболкой стер сперму между ног и последовал примеру Саске. И, глядя в потолок, в полной тишине они пролежали еще минут десять. О чем думал Саске – неизвестно, а Наруто перебирал в голове все произошедшее. Он готов был позволить Саске делать все, и это бесило. И он хотел сбежать – впервые в жизни просто исчезнуть. То ли потому, что не хотел втягивать Саске в свои дела, то ли потому, что банально боялся увязнуть во всем этом по уши.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, – вдруг произнес Саске. – Меня раздражает, что я ничего не понимаю.   
– Что именно тебе рассказать? – безучастно спросил Наруто. Естественно, говорить всю правду он не станет. Это было лишним.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?   
– Работаю, – коротко ответил Наруто.   
– Для чего? – не унимался Саске.  
– Ради денег. Мне нужны деньги, и я нашел место с приличным заработком.   
Саске чуть повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Наруто.  
– У тебя нет образования? Зачем тебе такие деньги?  
Наруто тоже чуть развернулся и удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Слишком много вопросов, не находишь? У меня есть образование. И у меня есть цель, для исполнения которой нужны большие деньги в короткие сроки. И нет, цель называть не стану.   
– Все равно не сходится, – снова уставившись в потолок, произнес Саске. – Ты не дурак. Эта работа не для тебя. И у тебя есть сын. Вряд ли бы ты пожертвовал временем и жизнью с ним только ради какой-то цели. Если, конечно, цель не сам ребенок.   
Наруто отвернулся в противоположную сторону, устроившись на боку, подвинул подушку так, чтобы лежать было удобнее и закрыл глаза. Отвечать на это он не собирался. Но Саске оказался дотошным.  
– Наруто, тебе нужны деньги для сына?  
– Тебе нужно меня ебать или лезть мне в душу? – рыкнул на это Наруто и, не выдержав, поднялся с кровати. Посмотрел на него со злостью и выпалил: – Делай что хочешь, трахай как хочешь, суй пальцы в задницу или язык в рот – мне плевать, ясно? Только не смей затрагивать личное. Я здесь работаю, я могу тебя выслушать, но выкладывать тебе свою подноготную не обязан.   
– Отлично! – сорвался Саске, тоже поднявшись и встав напротив по другую сторону кровати. – Значит, я могу хотя бы узнать, почему ты заставил меня ждать! Я твой клиент и хочу трахать тебя тогда, когда хочу. Где ты был, черт возьми?  
У Наруто от неожиданности лицо вытянулось. Таких претензий ему еще не предъявляли. Так вот почему Саске был так зол – его заставила ждать его игрушка. Недопустимо, верно?   
– Ах, вот оно что. Так ты думал, что я с кем-то другим, пока ты ждешь здесь меня? Это тебя разозлило? Поэтому ты меня обнюхивал – чтобы выяснить, был ли я с кем-то еще, кроме тебя?   
Теперь уже лицо вытянулось у Саске. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл и нахмурился.  
– Я не… обнюхивал.   
– Нет? – Наруто приподнял одну бровь. – А может и вот это, – указав на саднящий след от укуса, спросил Наруто, – оставил тоже не ты?   
– Я не… Черт, ты можешь просто сказать, где ты был? Почему нужно все выворачивать с ног на голову? Что за идиотская привычка приводить тысячу контраргументов, ни разу не ответив ни на один вопрос?  
Наруто усмехнулся. Запустил пальцы в волосы и выдохнул.   
– Я был с сыном, – сказал он. – Мы гуляли. Ты должен был приехать к семи, и я решил посвятить свободное время ему. Только знаешь что, Саске? Я тоже на тебя зол. И до сих пор не собирался ничего говорить. Просто ты меня бесишь. Очень сильно бесишь! – Наруто перевел дух и вывалил как есть: – Пока я проводил время со своим ребенком, ты ждал меня здесь, в борделе. Ждал свою шлюху! А что все это время делала твоя дочь? Сидела в одиночестве в пустой комнате в общежитии. Потому что ее родители загуляли! Именно поэтому я повторю один раз: не лезь в мою семью. Разберись сначала со своей.   
– Что значит – в общежитии? – переспросил Саске, совершенно ошарашенный. В его голосе не было никаких эмоций, только непонимание во взгляде и полнейший ступор.  
– Только не говори, что ты не знал… – начал Наруто и впервые пожалел, что давно разучился прямо отвечать на вопросы – слишком часто приходилось изворачиваться.  
За какую-то долю секунды Саске полностью изменился в лице, по-звериному оскалился и в одно мгновение перемахнул через кровать, чтобы уже в следующее схватить Наруто за горло и лишить всякой возможности вдохнуть. Наруто быстро понял – шутки кончились. Саске действительно не знал, о чем речь.   
– Отвечай, – взревел Саске, прожигая его злым, отчаянным взглядом, и сильнее сдавил пальцы.  
Наруто застыл и прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что все расскажет, как только сможет говорить. И Саске ослабил хватку, но полностью руку не убрал. Наруто даже не успел удивиться тому, насколько Саске оказался сильным и страшным в гневе – последнее, что Наруто хотел о нем знать. Но показывать свой страх Наруто не привык, потому совершенно спокойно заговорил:  
– Пару раз в месяц она остается в школьном общежитии.   
– Откуда ты знаешь? – глухо спросил Саске.  
– Мой сын с сегодняшнего дня учится с ней в классе. Я сам видел, как она вышла из школы и пошла в сторону общежитий.  
– С чего ты взял, что это именно моя дочь?   
Наруто чуть заметно склонил голову и закусил губу. Вряд ли он мог ошибиться, но…  
– Черные волосы, – произнес он, пальцами подцепив прядку волос Саске, – черные глаза, – добавил он, посмотрев ему в глаза, – очки в красной оправе. Я мог ошибиться с внешностью, признаю, но ее взгляд… Это точно была твоя дочь.  
Рука Саске упала вдоль тела, полностью освободив Наруто. Но он не двинулся. Его пугало то, что отразилось у Саске во взгляде – боль, вина, растерянность. Он не знал, что когда идет развлекаться, его жена сплавляет их ребенка подальше.   
– Я ухожу, – тихо сказал Саске и прошел мимо, в сторону душевой. – Не знаю, когда еще смогу прийти. Завтра можешь развлекаться – считай, что это благодарность.   
– Саске, – остановил его Наруто и, не оборачиваясь, сказал: – Тебе правда стоит с ней поговорить. И прости, что влез не свое дело. Я просто… Я думал, что ты в курсе. И злился, потому что не понимаю, как можно бросить… В любом случае, прости.  
– Нет, ты правильно сделал, что сказал. Это я у тебя в долгу.   
– Не нужно. Ты уже сделал больше, чем кто-либо. Ты даже не представляешь, от чего меня спас. Удачи тебе. И до встречи.  
– Да, увидимся.   
Саске закрылся в ванной, а Наруто быстро натянул вещи и вышел из комнаты. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Саске начал анализировать, иначе появились бы новые вопросы – что делает сын шлюхи в дорогой элитной школе, как и от чего спас и прочее.   
А Наруто хотелось закрыться у себя и подумать над тем, что делать дальше. Он был рад, что подтолкнул Саске к дочери, но… Саске четко дал понять, что неизвестно когда решит свои проблемы и вернется сюда, к нему, что выкуплен Наруто только до среды, а потом снова начнется поток клиентов всех сортов и мастей, что поцеловать Саске так и не удалось, хотя очень хотелось. А еще Наруто беспокоило, что встреча была слишком короткой и неудачной. Он сорвался на своего клиента, накричал, нагрубил. Он вел себя непозволительно. И ему действительно нужно было уходить с этой работы.   
Все стало слишком сложно. Пора было с этим кончать. 

*** 

Есть «самое время», а есть «еще не время». Наруто не задумывался о судьбе в таком ключе, хотя иногда действительно спрашивал мироздание, за что ему все это. У себя в комнате он малодушно мечтал сбежать и одновременно боролся с этой трусливой мыслью. А потом понял – еще не время, еще не все сделано.  
Судьба, как сука последняя, всегда все решает за человека. Конечно, так аккуратно, чтобы он думал, что это его собственный выбор. Но она всегда подталкивает, будто подкидывает следствию новые зацепки, когда, казалось бы, расследование зашло в тупик.  
Как-то так произошло у Наруто. С Саске он разошелся слишком рано, не знал чем себя занять, лежал в ванне и смотрел в потолок. Думал, конечно. Много и нудно. Просчитывал ходы, искал лучшие решения. Сбивался, вспоминал Саске, его сперму в своей заднице – уже вымытую к тому моменту – и беззащитный взгляд. Вспоминал его силу и думал о том, что Саске уж точно не «тупой качок». И что Саске мог быть очень страшен в гневе. Так же, как и раним в растерянности.   
Где-то к полуночи в дверь тихонько постучали. Наруто редко закрывался, только когда действительно хотел побыть в одиночестве. Сейчас же он готов был отвлечься на что угодно, потому и не думал запираться. Но либо по ту сторону стоял кто-то, кто плохо его знал, либо что-то случилось.   
– Открыто, – сказал он коротко, и только тогда в проем просунулась голова Хаку. Взгляд у него был непривычно кроткий, затравленный. Волосы пусть и причесанные, но точно в беспорядке, словно в спешке и лишь бы как-то.   
– Пойдем со мной, – прошептал Хаку и вышел в коридор, так толком и не зайдя внутрь.  
Наруто хватило несколько минут, чтобы переодеться и последовать за ним.  
– Куда мы? – спросил он, когда они подходили к лифту.   
– Навестить Гаару, – потухшим голосом произнес Хаку и больше не сказал ни слова.  
Гаара жил парой этажей ниже, комната у него была чуть больше, но вместо шкафа – дверь в гардеробную, наверняка набитую кучей самой разной одежды. Наруто знал об этом, слышал, что некоторым наиболее востребованным давались кое-какие привилегии. Но, когда он оказался внутри, размер комнаты его не обеспокоил.  
– Какого черта ты его привел? Я, кажется, просил помалкивать, – злобно зыркнув сквозь большие круглые очки, прорычал Кабуто.   
– Я и не говорил, – пожав плечами, ответил Хаку.  
Наруто же почти не обратил внимания на их маленькую пикировку. Отметил ее как фоновый шум, не более. Он смотрел на совершенно голого Гаару. Парень сидел на краю кровати, спиной к Кабуто и двери. И на нем места живого не было.   
На ребрах и бедрах уже проявлялись синяки – большие, расплывчатые, оставленные чем-то твердым. Вся спина, покрытая старыми зажившими шрамами, походила то ли на кровавое месиво, то ли на побои из фильмов про рабство. Кое-где кожа свисала лоскутами, где-то отчетливо виднелись порванные мышцы – свежее оголенное мясо. А некоторые уже обработанные шрамы были аккуратно зашиты.   
Наруто обошел занятого делом Кабуто и присел на корточки перед лицом Гаары. Было страшно даже просто смотреть на него. Руки, грудь, ноги – все было исцарапано, кожа наливалась синевой. Только на лице ни пятнышка не было, разве что едва заметно порванные уголки губ, но гораздо страшнее был потухший, безжизненный взгляд.   
Наруто, не слушая ворчание Кабуто, провел большим пальцем по заостренной скуле Гаары и даже не спросил ничего. Ни кто, ни где, ни когда. Просто решил для себя – пока не может уйти. Просто не может. Так судьба распорядилась, так раскинула свои карты.   
Уже через пятнадцать минут он стучался в кабинет Нагато. Просто выкинуть из головы Гаару он не мог. Не получалось. Сегодня один, завтра кто-то другой. Искалеченное не только тело, но и душа. Такое могло случиться с кем-то с дороги или из дешевого борделя, где главное для хозяина – получить деньги. Но это место считалось элитным, и Наруто даже вообразить не мог, кому из клиентов позволили вытворять подобное. Но очень хотел знать.  
Нагато открыл не сразу. Сначала где-то внутри хлопнула дверь, видимо, ведущая в личную комнату, потом послышалась тихая ругань, и только несколько минут спустя в проеме появилось его заспанное лицо. Он еще раз выругался и пустил Наруто внутрь. И сам, вместо того чтобы сесть в свое кресло за столом, развалился на диване, даже не поправив сползшие пижамные штаны.   
– Мне кажется, что твой визит не к добру, – сказал он, прикрыв глаза. – Что-то срочное?  
Голос его звучал вполне обыденно, но Наруто почему-то был уверен – Нагато еще не до конца проснулся.   
– Я хочу знать, с кем сегодня провел вечер Гаара, – низко, едва сдерживая себя от съедающей изнутри злости, произнес Наруто.   
– М-м-м, – протянул Нагато и вдруг застыл, словно что-то понял. Мышцы его напряглись, руки сжались в кулаки. – Что с ним? – только и спросил он.  
– Жив, – коротко ответил Наруто и спросил: – Кто, Нагато?  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Нагато все так же лежал на диване с закрытыми глазами, а Наруто стоял напротив и смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. А потом Нагато сел, откинулся на спинку дивана и совершенно спокойно, с привычной для него интонацией, спросил:  
– И что ты сделаешь, если узнаешь? Какой в этом смысл?  
Наруто пока об этом не думал. Он лишь хотел знать, что за урод так калечит парней. А еще хотел знать – Гаара единственный? В итоге он тоже устроился на диване, рядом с Нагато, закинул ногу на ногу и запустил пальцы в волосы, крепко их сжимая на затылке.  
– Кто, Нагато? Просто ответь.   
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Черт, ты можешь просто... – начал Наруто, но тут же остановил себя. Точно такую же претензию ему высказал Саске. Надо было подумать, принять, что не только Наруто долгие годы учился уходить от ответа. Нагато во многом был таким же. – Я не знаю, что сделаю. Но мне нужно выяснить, кто это. Чтобы понимать, почему ему позволяют.   
Нагато кивнул, будто на самом деле понял эту мысль. Может и понял, может, он сам бы давно сделал что-нибудь, если бы мог.   
– Не ему, а ей, – сказал он. – Но я не могу назвать имени, Наруто. Ты должен это понимать. Клиент не из приятных, но она неприкосновенна. Бывает два-три раза в месяц. Раньше была спокойнее, но недавно как с цепи сорвалась. Ее не столько секс интересует, сколько боль. Причинение боли другим, конечно же. Не знаю, получает ли она от этого удовольствие, но... если бы я мог, я бы давно это прекратил.   
Наруто припомнил взгляд Гаары – на тренировке, в лифте, в комнате. Эта женщина медленно убивала в нем жизнь. Неприкосновенная. Зарвавшаяся тварь.   
– Нагато, в следующий раз, когда она придет...  
– Это может быть только через месяц, – сразу предупредил он.   
Наруто кивнул и закончил:  
– Говори, что Гаары нет. Он не может. Занят. С другими. Плевать, что соврешь, но предлагай меня. Даже если у меня другой клиент. Расписывай меня со всех сторон в лучшем виде, плети что хочешь, но сделай так, чтобы она выбрала меня.   
– И что ты сделаешь? – с сомнением уточнил Нагато.  
– Буду наблюдать. И действовать по ситуации.  
– Наруто, хочу тебя предупредить, что если тебя покалечат, Саске вряд ли этому обрадуется. И... кое-что может стать огромной проблемой для нас всех.   
Наруто повернулся к нему лицом, прикусил губу, на мгновение задумавшись. Не просто так это было сказано. Саске тоже был замешан в этом. И, конечно, неприкосновенность не Нагато лично выдумал.   
– Значит, – медленно произнес Наруто, – меня либо не покалечат, либо Саске придется выбирать.   
– Боюсь, выбор будет не в твою пользу.  
Наруто только кивнул – не показывать же, что его это задело. В любом случае, Гаару он к этой идиотке больше не отправит. Ну или сделает все, чтобы этого не допустить.  
– Нагато, пообещай. Мне нужно быть уверенным, что он туда больше не пойдет.   
Нагато посмотрел ему в глаза и уверенно кивнул.  
– Сделаю все, что в моих силах. Гарантий, конечно, дать не могу, но мое слово у тебя есть.   
Эту ночь Наруто так и не уснул. По наставлению Кабуто – или по его злорадной рекомендации – он провел всю ночь с Гаарой. Следил за тем, чтобы напичканный снотворным и обезболивающим парень не переворачивался на пострадавшую больше всего спину. Хаку зачем-то тоже остался, надеясь, видимо, сменить при необходимости, но в итоге проспал всю ночь в кресле, каким-то немыслимым образом свернувшись на нем. А утром их сменил Кабуто и отправил отсыпаться по своим комнатам.   
– Что ты задумал? – спросил Хаку уже на их этаже.   
Наруто пожал плечами и ободряюще улыбнулся ему. Что – ничего хорошего, Хаку и сам понимал. И снова пошел за Наруто в комнату, не говоря больше ни слова. Наруто и не возражал. Даже когда Хаку лег рядом и задремал. Сам он еще какое-то время витал в облаках, в своих сонных переживаниях, а потом отключился на несколько часов.   
Когда он проснулся, Хаку рядом уже не было – это Наруто повезло отхватить очередной выходной. Подумав о том, что может ожидать его завтра на работе, он собрался и поехал за сыном в школу. Увидеть его хотелось неимоверно.  
Пришлось приодеться, выбрать лучшее из лучшего, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно. И скрыть хотя бы часть лица солнечными очками. Конечно, при необходимости узнать его мог любой. И Наруто этого очень боялся. У него все внутри сжималось при мысли, что кто-то рискнет отыграться на его ребенке.   
Хиаши потом от этого человека места живого не оставит – это однозначно. А Саске еще и добавит, потому что не только шлюхи, но и клиенты не имели права выдавать такие тайны. Но если информация просочится, это уже ничем не исправить. А если Боруто узнает... Как говорят – трупу уже все равно, кто был виноват.   
Таксист довез до школы и предложил подождать, надеясь подзаработать на «дорогом» клиенте за простой, но Наруто вышел из машины и отправил его подальше.   
Не учел он только одного – никто его на территорию школы не пустит. У ворот его остановил охранник и долго расспрашивал: кто такой? по какому вопросу? где пропуск? водитель? На то, во что был одет Наруто, охраннику не было дела, хотя очки Наруто ради приличия все же снял. Оно и к лучшему с одной стороны, ведь посторонние сюда не пройдут, какими бы богатыми и знаменитыми ни выглядели, а с другой – Наруто пришлось включить телефон и набрать Шикамару.  
– Меня не пускают, – сказал недовольно Наруто.  
И трубка выдохнула усталое:  
– Какой же ты проблемный.  
Шикамару был уже внутри, на стоянке, ждал окончания занятий, а потому через несколько минут подошел к воротам. Коротко кивнул Наруто и отошел, поговорил о чем-то с охранником, вывел его за территорию, они покурили, над чем-то посмеялись – Шикамару сдержанно, а охранник чуть не взахлеб – и разошлись.  
Шикамару, приобняв за плечи, повел Наруто к своей машине.   
– Почему сразу меня не набрал? – спросил он уже на месте.  
– Хэй, я и без того доставляю тебе кучу проблем. Просто не подумал, что тут так строго.   
– Ну да, дети богатеньких родителей. Это же так легко, никто и никогда не пытался их похитить. Территория свободная, проходи кто хочет.   
– Твой сарказм меня не убьет, – рассмеялся Наруто и оперся спиной на бок автомобиля. – Через сколько они заканчивают?  
– Еще минут сорок. Но тебе нельзя просто взять и забрать Боруто, ты же знаешь. Тем более, без охраны. Хиаши пока спускает тебе это с рук, но только потому что уверен, что это не затянется надолго. Меня это беспокоит. Ты слишком рискуешь, Наруто.   
Наруто только пожал плечами на это.  
– Как я понимаю, никаких новостей пока нет? – спросил он.  
– Почему же? Кое-что уже есть, но этого мало, – сказал Шикамару и потянулся за сигаретами. Потом поморщился и полез в другой карман за жвачкой. – С учетом того, кто стал твоим случайным покровителем... Ты не пытался с ним поговорить?  
– Я не хочу его вмешивать, – невозмутимо ответил Наруто.   
– Поздно спохватился. Скоро он все узнает. А может, уже знает. Ему не составит труда пробить тебя и выяснить всю подноготную. Вопрос только один – почему он до сих пор этого не сделал. Или сделал, но молчит.  
– Зачем ему это? – задал Наруто встречный вопрос.   
– И то верно, – подтвердил Шикамару и встал рядом с Наруто, так же опершись спиной на машину. – Но вот тебе мой вердикт: не стоит доводить до суда. Я, может, и сумею что-то сделать, но мы избежим чертову уйму проблем, если решим все раньше.   
– Хиаши не станет меня даже слушать, – отмахнулся Наруто и посмотрел на открывшиеся ворота. В которые въехал до блеска отполированный черный автомобиль. Очень красивый. И даже на вид жутко дорогой. Такой Наруто себе никогда не сможет позволить.  
– Об этом и речь, – так же следя за машиной, сказал Шикамару. – Нам не нужно, чтобы с ним говорил ты. Нужен кто-то, кого он не сможет не послушать, кто-то весомый. И кто-то, кто не сможет отказать тебе. – Он оттолкнулся от двери и сделал шаг навстречу припарковавшемуся рядом автомобилю, добавив уже тише: – Кто-то, кому ты точно сможешь заплатить. И у нас есть такой человек. Добрый день, господин Учиха, – невозмутимо сказал он, протянув руку солидному мужчине в черном деловом костюме.   
«Учиха? – мысленно удивился Наруто. – Учиха! Ну конечно, мог бы и сам догадаться. Он ведь даже не соврал, назвал свое имя...»  
Наруто едва сдержался, чтобы не побиться головой обо что-то твердое. Черт, ведь ему выдали на руки все карты: женат, богат, знаменит, имеет нелегальный бизнес, а значит, где-то должен быть легальный... И даже тут Нагато подсказал – банкир. Глупо, как же глупо было об этом не подумать.  
Саске бесшумно закрыл дверь с водительской стороны и пожал в ответ ладонь Шикамару. Совершенно ровно, ни разу не скосив взгляд, ответил:  
– Рад видеть тебя. За сыном?  
– Точно. И не только за своим. А вот ты давно Сараду сам не забирал. Что-то случилось?  
Саске чуть заметно склонил голову.  
– Зная твои способности, не хотел бы обсуждать с тобой эту тему. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже в курсе.   
Шикамару нахмурился. Он что-то обдумывал, перебирал в голове, но никак не мог сопоставить. Потому что не хватало одной большой детали, которая сложила бы весь пазл – Шикамару не мог знать о вчерашней ссоре.   
– Хм... Не обо всем в курсе, значит? Я удивлен. Твой друг? – спросил он, кивнув на Наруто.   
– Можно и так сказать. Друг, подопечный, в какой-то степени начальник. Это он меня с женой познакомил когда-то.  
К этому моменту Наруто уже взял себя в руки и представился сам, приветственно кивнув:  
– Узумаки Наруто.   
Саске что-то не устроило – он нахмурился. Так уже привычно, так открыто и недовольно, что Наруто так же привычно улыбнулся в ответ, очнувшись только тогда, когда желание поцеловать в основание шеи, чтобы успокоить, стало нестерпимым. Тогда уже Наруто едва заметно нахмурился, а Саске не сумел подавить намек на ухмылку. И никто из них не обратил внимания на внимательный взгляд Шикамару.   
– Учиха Саске, – медленно, чуть надменно и с явной улыбкой во взгляде произнес Саске. Сам протянул ладонь и приподнял бровь, как бы бросая вызов.   
Наруто сразу уловил причину былого недовольства. Он ведь даже не подумал, что Саске рискнет к нему прикоснуться. На людях. Обозначить... Что обозначить? Свою... дружбу? Покровительство?   
Но ведь факт – если кто из бывших клиентов сейчас находился здесь, то после этого действия не решится портить жизнь ему и его сыну хотя бы для того, чтобы не нарваться на гнев Саске.   
«Ты уже второй раз спасаешь меня, даже не подозревая об этом», – подумал Наруто и открыто улыбнулся, пожимая его руку.   
– Весьма, весьма приятно, господин Учиха. Прошу прощения за... – Наруто красноречиво глянул на их руки, затем расцепил их и усмехнулся, – мою непочтительность. Мне нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, кто передо мной стоит.   
– И кто же? – спросил Саске с затаенным интересом. То, чего в первую их встречу Наруто не смог от него добиться.   
Люди всегда при более близком общении открываются с необычных сторон. Саске оказался слишком ярким и эмоциональным – для Наруто. И не думать о том, как он может скулить и стонать, выгибаясь навстречу, не представлять его под собой, было сложно. Наруто сдерживался как мог, чтобы не вспоминать, не реагировать.   
– Учиха, – сказал он просто, отвечая сразу на много вопросов, давая понять, что не знал, даже не догадывался.   
– Па-а-ап! Папочка! – заорал откуда-то издалека Боруто, несясь им навстречу.   
Шикамару только вздохнул. Он давно привык к тому, как бешено и бесконтрольно проявляют эмоции Узумаки, но даже он иногда сжимался, слыша эти вопли.  
Наруто же в мгновение потерял интерес ко всем и чуть присел, слету подхватывая сына.   
– Ну как ты сегодня, котенок? – спросил он, растрепав Боруто волосы.  
– Я не котенок, – по привычке отозвался Боруто, но тут же забыл о прозвище и быстро-быстро затарахтел: – Жуть, пап, они тут столько задают! Да я за год столько не сделаю. А еще Шикадай показал мне выход на крышу, только это секрет, потому что ему запрещено спать во время уроков. И помнишь ту девчонку, я тебе вчера рассказывал? Я попытался сделать, как ты говорил, и она улыбнулась! Представляешь? Такая злючка, а все равно улыбнулась.   
– На крышу, значит? – раздалось где-то от машины.  
Наруто усмехнулся, когда в ответ послышался неясный шик, а сразу за ним – дружный смех обоих Нара.   
– А что именно ты сделал, Боруто? – уточнил Наруто, так и не вспомнив, чтобы советовал что-то конкретное.  
– Ну-у-у... – протянул мальчишка и резко принялся вырываться. Наруто опустил его на землю, отряхнул отпечатки ног с дорогого костюма и прищурился.  
– Так и... что же?  
Боруто полез в машину и уже оттуда сказал:  
– Да я вообще-то просто сказал, что ты лучше. Ну, мы спорили. Я, кажется, совершенно случайно упомянул, что ее вообще в общежитии бросили...  
– Боруто! – выкрикнул Наруто, совершенно ошалевший от поведения сына. – Ты чем думал вообще...  
– Да ладно, пап! Она сказала, что ее забрали вечером, так что все в порядке. Нормальный у нее папа.   
– Нормальный... Ох, твою мать, – прошептал Наруто и оглянулся.  
Саске невозмутимо стоял, опершись на дверцу машины, и смотрел на парадный вход. Наруто быстро захлопнул Боруто в салоне, показав Шикамару два пальца, и подошел к Саске. Встал у него за спиной и провел рукой по гладкой полированной крыше автомобиля.   
– Мой сын – идиот.   
– В кого бы это, – незамедлительно отозвался Саске. – Зато теперь понятно, о ком весь вечер тарахтела моя, на минуточку, совершенно не болтливая дочка. Вы плохо на нас влияете.   
Наруто улыбнулся, чуть прикрыл глаза и прошептал:  
– Готов влиять в любое время дня и ночи. Заглядывай.   
Саске только фыркнул. А Наруто сел в машину и уже оттуда услышал абсолютно ошарашенный, полный надежды голос:  
– Папа?   
– Ой, – вылетело у Боруто, и он быстро закрыл рот двумя ладонями.   
Шакамару переглянулся с Шикадаем. Оба снова рассмеялись. А Наруто закусил губу, глядя на маленькую девочку, с трепетом и восторгом смотрящую на своего отца. 

***

Боруто отвезли домой через пару часов – вовремя вспомнили про домашние задания. Мальчишка, конечно, был против, но Наурто переубедить не смог. Говорить о том, что встретятся они с отцом теперь неизвестно когда, ему не стали, чтобы не расстраивать.  
А вот Наруто замкнулся. Всю дорогу до дома Шикамару он молча смотрел в окно и старался не думать о плохом. И все равно понимал, что нужно что-то решать – неизвестность изводила. Хиаши давил на пятки, его люди работали по максимуму: отслеживали, перекрывали кислород. И теперь был его ход. И был запрятанный в рукаве джокер.   
– Зайдешь? – спросил Шикамару, припарковавшись у дома. Шикадай коротко на него глянул и выскочил из машины, ни слова не сказав.  
– Не хочу. Темари будет задавать вопросы, а я пока не уверен, что смогу на них ответить.   
– Она соскучилась. Хотела бы тебя увидеть. Все хотели бы, если уж на то пошло.   
– В другой раз, – заключил Наруто и снова уставился в окно.  
Шикамару лишь кивнул на это и спросил:  
– Куда тебя подвезти?  
– Помнишь, откуда забирал в прошлый раз? Там рядом есть парк. Я скажу где повернуть, – ответил он и снова замолчал.   
Тишина стала напряженной. Шикамару поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Наруто кожей чувствовал его взгляд, ощущал слова, которые Шикамару не решался произносить. Им было что обсудить, просто Наруто... трусливо мечтал о спокойствии.  
– Ладно, – произнес он какое-то время спустя. – Нам все равно придется рано или поздно поговорить.   
– Ты еще не готов, – сказал Шикамару и снова посмотрел на него, как бы обозначая взглядом, что даже если и так, то все равно да – придется.  
– Я может и не буду готов никогда, только времени мало. Так что там у тебя?  
– Ты влюбился, Наруто, – устало констатировал Шикамару.  
– Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, – фыркнул он в ответ и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как сам недавно пришел к тому же выводу.  
– Он тоже в тебя влюбился, – добил его Шикамару и довольно ухмыльнулся, как не делал уже очень давно, возможно, со времен ухаживаний за Темари. – Или ты и это знал?  
Наруто несколько секунд переваривал сказанное, а потом его сердце сорвалось в бешеный ритм, уши заложило, внутри все сжалось болезненно и сладко. И не нашлось в голове слов для ответа – ни одного.   
– Саске очень замкнутый, – пояснил Шикамару. – Я давно его знаю. Не сказать, что близко общаемся, но несколько раз удавалось поговорить по душам. Есть список мероприятий, на которых он обязан присутствовать, там и познакомились.   
Шикамару припарковался у того кафе, где они недавно пили кофе – спрашивать Наруто сейчас о чем-то было бесполезно. Тем более, просить указать дорогу.  
– Всего несколько раз я видел его улыбку, – продолжил он. – Все они предназначались жене, но для публики – вынужденные, натянутые. И никогда – искренние. Кажется, со смерти брата он вообще не улыбался по-настоящему. Люди видят его бесчувственным тираном. Даже его собственная дочь уверена, что он не способен выражать эмоции, и при этом старается ему подражать, чтобы быть ближе. И что я вижу сегодня?  
Наруто не стал задавать наводящий вопрос. Даже не повернулся в его сторону. Он просто смотрел в окно и прислушивался к знакомому голосу, пока толком не вдумываясь в смысл сказанных слов. Осознание придет потом, а пока...  
– Ты что-то сказал ему вчера, и он сорвался к дочери. Во-первых, вы с ним говорили о личном, а ведь это не входит в список твоих обязанностей, во-вторых, он к тебе прислушался...   
– Нет, – пробормотал Наруто задумчиво. – Он просто не знал.   
– Не в этом суть. Если бы он кому-то другому показал, насколько любит дочь, это было бы... иначе. Но он холоден ко всем, в том числе и к своей семье. А тебе он открылся. Он передал это знание. Мало того, он хмурился и улыбался. Он забыл о моем присутствии, позволил себе эмоции на людях. Уверен, он даже не подумал о том, что из окон других машин его прекрасно видно. Наруто, он влюбился и доверился тебе. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
– Поясни, – попросил Наруто. Он был не в состоянии додумать мысль самостоятельно. И он хотел услышать мнение со стороны.  
– Это значит, что у тебя проблемы. Как ни крути, а ты в полной заднице. Его доверие – это нечто особенное не только для тебя, но и для него самого. И он впустил тебя, пусть и частично, в свою жизнь. Когда он узнает, что стал гарантом твоей безопасности, он вряд ли будет выяснять, случайность ли это. Он решит, что все заранее продумано. Он посчитает это предательством. И я даже предположить не могу, что он тогда сделает.   
Шикамару ненадолго замолчал, а потом обернулся, чтобы посмотреть Наруто в глаза – прямо, не через зеркальное отражение.   
– Все было бы проще, если бы дело было только в сексе. С другой стороны, есть вероятность, что он для тебя сделает все. Если расскажешь и попросишь помощи. Подумай об этом. Лучше ему узнать от тебя, а не со стороны.   
Наруто кивнул и опустил взгляд на руки – они дрожали. Страх потерять и сына, и Саске был слишком велик. Но Саске никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Стоит ли вскрывать все карты именно сейчас?  
– Я подожду. Если не будет иного выхода, все ему расскажу. Но давай сначала попробуем решить вопрос своими силами?  
– Наруто, ты поступаешь как в плохом кино, – устало выговорил Шикамару и отвернулся, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. – Дождешься – будет уже поздно. Но это не мое дело. Своим я, конечно, займусь вплотную. Просто знай, что он уже замешан во всем этом. Так куда отсюда поворачивать?

***

Зашел в свою комнату Наруто совершенно разбитый и вымотанный морально. Пообещал себе, что чуть позже навестит Гаару и дождется Хаку. Что зайдет к Нагато и обговорит некоторые нюансы. Что с утра обязательно заглянет в тренажерный зал.  
По итогу он просто лег на кровать как был, в одежде, и уснул беспокойным сном. Ему снилось что-то глупое и тревожное, все его мысли были вокруг предстоящего суда и Саске, а потому сознание выдало тяжелый процесс слушания, где Саске обвинял Наруто в проституции и требовал отдать ребенка ему. Хиаши спорил с ним, говорил, что ему нужен наследник, что хочет усыновить Боруто, что мальчику будет лучше в полноценной семье, а не у пары геев. Боруто кричал, что останется с папой, а потом женится на Сараде, тогда они станут настоящей семьей. Где в это время были судьи и адвокаты, Наруто не знал, но так и не смог сказать ни слова в свою защиту. И только беспомощно наблюдал, как двое мужчин делят между собой его сына.   
Проснулся он посреди ночи со слезами на глазах и бешено стучащим сердцем. И еще долго смотрел в расплывающийся потолок не в силах успокоиться. Потом поднялся, разделся и поплелся в душ, решив для себя – что бы потом ни случилось, никто не должен знать, как ему плохо. И не в том дело, что это его проблемы, а в том, что это его слабость.   
Хаку будить он не захотел, поэтому сразу спустился в комнату Гаары, надеясь лишь на то, что дверь его будет либо открыта, либо кто-то, кто за ним приглядывает, откроет ее.   
Получилось даже лучше – дверь открыл Хаку, вызвавшийся следить за Гаарой этой ночью.  
– Я заходил к тебе, – сказал он своим тихим бархатистым голосом и улыбнулся. – Ты спал. Я не стал тебя будить.  
Наруто улыбнулся и, как и раньше, провел рукой по всей длине его распущенных волос, машинально отмечая, что у Саске не такие мягкие, но более густые. И выругался про себя, потому что это был плохой знак – он начинал сравнивать его с другими, искать отличия и, что самое важное, равнять на него других. Потому что в мыслях Саске уже был для него совершенен.   
– Наруто? – позвал Хаку, чуть склонив голову.  
Наруто отмер, виновато улыбнулся ему и убрал руку со спины.   
– Задумался, – пояснил он.  
– Расскажешь? – осторожно спросил Хаку.  
Наруто пожал плечами:  
– Не могу. Но спасибо. Как он?  
– Хорошо. Это не первый раз, когда с ним такое происходит. Я видел раньше, замечал иногда, когда случайно пересекались. Кабуто сказал, что так сильно его поранили впервые. Думаю, кто-то почувствовал свою безнаказанность. Так и до убийства недалеко.  
– Я тоже так подумал. Поэтому он больше к этому клиенту не пойдет.   
– Хорошо бы, – выдохнул Хаку и снова улыбнулся. – Он сегодня говорил во сне. Сестру звал. Ты знал, что у него есть сестра?   
– Нет. Может, ее уже нет? – предположил Наруто.  
– Возможно. Он просил у нее прощения. Интересный он парень.   
– Интересно то, что кроме нас с Кабуто его никто не навестил больше. Не верю, что его настолько сильно ненавидят здесь.  
Хаку неоднозначно повел плечами и подошел ближе к постели.   
– Еще здесь Нагато был. Он с ним несколько часов просидел, пока мы с Кабуто работали.   
Наруто удивленно приподнял брови, но Хаку не заметил этого. А Наруто подумал, что такие поступки совсем не в стиле Нагато. Но комментировать не стал.   
– Я побуду с тобой до утра. Так что можешь поспать. 

***

Наруто подготовился к новому дню так, как делал это раньше: посетил тренажерный зал рано утром, когда там никого не было, зашел к Джирайе, получив порцию иронии насчет внешнего вида и синяков под глазами, принял ванну и выпил несколько кружек кофе.   
К Нагато он пришел полностью готовый к работе, но совершенно не готовый к тому, что услышит. И увидит.   
– Карин будет недовольна, – сказал Нагато вместо приветствия и откинулся на спинку кресла, легко улыбнувшись. – Я отправил ее за тобой, – пояснил минутой спустя.  
Наруто бы отреагировал на это, если бы не смотрел на кожаный диван, в котором, перелистывая страницы какого-то документа, сидел Саске.   
– Присядь, – скомандовал он, даже не взглянув на Наруто. Он был одет в деловой костюм, волосы были собраны в короткий хвостик на затылке, на носу плотно, не скатываясь к кончику, сидели очки в тонкой металлической оправе.   
Красивый. И недоступный.   
Далекий настолько, насколько вообще было возможно. Человек из другого мира.   
– Сядь, Наруто, – четко и уверенно произнес Саске, делая упор на первое слово.   
Наруто покорно кивнул и подошел к единственному свободному в кабинете месту – на диване, около Саске. Сел рядом с ним и вопросительно посмотрел на Нагато, который лишь пожал плечами, обозначая, что от него ничего не зависит.   
– Мы с Нагато переговорили и пришли к кое-каким выводам. Для того чтобы принять окончательное решение, нам необходимо узнать твое мнение.   
– Вот как? И с каких пор оно учитывается? – уточнил Наруто.  
– Не защищайся раньше времени, – спокойно произнес Нагато. – Сначала выслушай.   
Наруто лишь развел руками, показывая, что готов слушать.   
– У нас непростая ситуация, Наруто, – сказал Саске и повернулся к нему лицом, протянув ту самую папку с документами, которую до этого листал. – Дело в том, что буквально вчера меня осенило – если ты не готов отвечать на вопросы, то почему я вообще обязан их задавать? Я связался со своим человеком, к слову, гением, способным взломать любую систему и обойти любую защиту. Знаешь, что мне довелось наблюдать?  
Наруто пролистнул несколько страниц, пробежавшись по тексту с собственной биографией, включающей в основном ранние годы жизни – смерть родителей, смена нескольких детских домов трудного ребенка, скандал с произволом учителей и воспитателей, усыновление его Ирукой, одним из тех редких учителей, который пытался защищать сирот. Дальше он листать не стал.  
– И что же? – тихо спросил он, закрыв папку.  
Саске сощурил глаза и выдохнул сквозь зубы. И только потом продолжил, сняв очки и отложив их в сторону на диван:  
– Сначала все было хорошо. Твое детство, юношество. Все четко, по порядку, а потом кое-что случилось. Мы с моим человеком как раз добрались до твоего знакомства с девушкой, которая впоследствии стала твоей женой и родила тебе ребенка. Только об этом мы узнали уже из другого досье – твоего сына. Кто-то буквально за несколько часов подтер всю имеющуюся о тебе информацию из всех баз знаний. Стер абсолютно все, связанное с семьей Хьюга. О свадьбе и… тщательнее всего о годах после смерти твоей жены. Так случилось, что я знаю лишь одного человека, способного провернуть нечто настолько сложное за такой короткий срок. Того, кто учтет еще и то, что править придется не только информацию о тебе, но и о твоем сыне, о твоих родственниках, а заодно и подотрет файлы друзей. Тот, кто учтет абсолютно все. И по странной случайности именно с этим человеком я тебя вчера видел. Уверен, что он так же продумал и последствия, а потому все скорректированное сохранил и в нужный момент вернет на место. И нам, по счастью, удалось скопировать досье твоего сына до того, как он до него добрался. Вопрос у меня один – для чего ему это?  
– Ответ очевиден, – негромко ответил Наруто, в голове продумывая достойную версию событий. – Чтобы ты не добрался до истины. Хочешь знать, что было после моего знакомства с Хинатой? Думаю, часть истории ты знаешь из информации о моем сыне. Мы познакомились, влюбились. Я ухаживал за ней, потом начали встречаться. Она забеременела, мы поженились, родился сын. Все было хорошо до того несчастного случая, в котором она погибла. Ее родители решили, что ее наследнику лучше остаться в клане. Мне позволяли видеться с Боруто, но не принимать участия в его жизни и воспитании. А кто в здравом уме пойдет против Хьюга? Вот и вся история.  
– Снова не сходится, – подвел итог Саске. – Это не объясняет причину, по которой нужно было менять твою биографию. И не объясняет еще ряд мелочей: почему ты работаешь здесь, зачем тебе деньги, для чего выключаешь телефон и многое другое. Впрочем, даже идиот догадается, что ты хочешь вернуть сына, так что вопрос с деньгами отпадает.   
– Тогда что еще ты хочешь знать? Если и так выяснил все, что нужно?  
Саске ненадолго замолчал, а потом качнул головой и сказал:  
– Все равно не то. Что-то есть еще, о чем ты не хочешь говорить. Полагаю, что из всего сказанного правды лишь сотая часть. Но раз тебе нужны деньги, думаю, ты готов работать. Сейчас тебя устроит?  
Наруто удивленно уставился на него. Что еще за вопросы? Кто вообще спрашивает шлюху, готова ли она трахаться? И что на это положено отвечать?   
– Конечно, – кивнул он. То, чем закончился разговор, ему решительно не нравилось.   
– Хорошо. Можешь идти в комнату, я скоро подойду.   
Наруто поднялся и недоуменно посмотрел на Нагато. Что за хрень тут творилась до его прихода? О чем они договорились? И что изменилось теперь?  
Нагато был недоволен исходом. По всей видимости, он надеялся, что Наруто скажет больше, а теперь…   
К черту, он поговорит с Саске наедине.   
Только вот говорить он не начал. Саске был зол. Он зашел в красную комнату и сразу начал раздеваться, практически сдергивая с себя маску и одежду. Нужно было его успокоить, но Наруто понятия не имел как это сделать с учетом, что сам находился в раздрае. Все становилось только сложнее. И лучше было бы покорно следовать указаниям, но…  
Наруто выдохнул, стянул с себя белоснежную футболку и подошел к одному из шкафов. Он знал, что Саске замер, отслеживая его действия, но ему было плевать. Это снаружи Саске – крутой и богатый, а здесь, в этой комнате, он на его, Наруто, территории. И пусть потом только посмеет сказать, что был неудовлетворен сервисом.   
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он ровно, бесстрастно.   
Наруто готов был зарычать. И наорать. И поставить его на место. И все-таки почти с такой же интонацией произнес:  
– Собираюсь тебя наказать. Я просил не лезть в мою семью.   
– Я имею право знать…  
– … кого трахаешь? Только потому, что ты хозяин? Потому что у тебя есть деньги, связи и нужные гениальные личности для поиска в сети? – уже явно со злостью зашипел Наруто и достал металлические прочные наручники. Развернулся к остолбеневшему Саске и, в два шага сократив расстояние, дернул его на себя. Повернул к себе спиной, не дав ни опомниться, ни начать сопротивляться, и защелкнул наручники на запястьях.  
– Идиот, синяки останутся, – опомнившись, дернулся Саске, но Наруто только усмехнулся и прижал его к себе, прошептав в шею, под самым хвостиком:  
– А ты не вырывайся, – и коротко чмокнул, довольно отметив приподнявшиеся волоски и россыпь мурашек на коже. Стянул тонкую резинку, распустил черные пряди и пропустил сквозь пальцы.  
Саске поежился в ответ на это движение и чуть склонил голову, подставляясь. Кот, не иначе. И, кажется, уже смирился с тем, что его заковали.   
Наруто просунул два пальца за пояс его брюк и потянул назад, к кровати, по пути расстегнув свои джинсы. Уже подойдя, стащил с него остатки одежды, ухмыльнулся, зацепив руками его эрекцию, и лег на покрывало, приспустив джинсы и заложив руки за голову.  
Только тогда Саске обернулся. Он смотрел жадно и совсем чуть-чуть растерянно, хотя еще держался, пытался показать, что даже так, со сцепленными за спиной руками и совершенно голый, именно он хозяин положения.   
Но это уже было не так. И Наруто, не сдерживаясь, улыбался все шире.  
– Садись на меня, Саске, – сказал он низко, чуть издевательски и приподнял одну бровь, как бы бросая вызов.   
Саске это не понравилось. Он несколько минут с неудовольствием смотрел на Наруто, но почему-то послушался. Зашел сбоку, оперся на постель одним коленом, а второе с легкостью перекинул через Наруто и прижался горячей оголенной промежностью к его животу.   
У Наруто внутри все сжалось. Член полностью окреп, уперевшись самым кончиком Саске в крестец. Перед глазами поплыло от желания.   
Он совсем немного выгнулся, усиливая контакт, и потянулся к Саске обеими руками, погладил грудь, живот, обхватил пальцами член, оголяя розовую головку. Он понимал, что хочет большего, что ему необходимо изучить Саске, но чувствовал стену между ними. Этому не было названия, просто… они оказались слишком далеко друг от друга. И иначе быть просто не могло.   
Наруто поднял голову и посмотрел Саске в глаза, находя там отражение своих эмоций. Оба знали, что это просто секс, но если верить Шикамару, – а он еще не ошибался, – то обоим нужно было другое. И это приносило боль. И разочарование.  
Наруто потянулся рукой к тумбочке, достал оттуда ленту презерватив и, оторвав один, зажал его между указательным и средним пальцами. Показал Саске, чуть приподняв бровь. Он надеялся, что Саске поймет вопрос без слов. И Саске, прикрыв глаза, кивнул. Больше им в этом плане обсуждать было нечего. И, приподнявшись, оказавшись с Саске лицом к лицом, Наруто раскатал презерватив по своему члену. Только потом снова опустил голову на подушки и чуть подкинул бедра.   
Остальное Саске сделал сам – привстал, закованными руками придержал член Наруто и медленно на него опустился.   
Каждое их движение отдавало болью – не физической, душевной. Но даже так Наруто застонал от удовольствия, от невозможной узости. Но Саске сам согласился, сам выбрал и, кажется, получал от боли свое извращенное наслаждение.   
– Двигайся, – прошептал Наруто.  
И удивительно, но Саске замотал головой, отказываясь действовать. Его лицо покраснело, глаза зажмурились, плечи напряглись.   
Тогда Наруто сам подхватил его под бедра и приподнял, на что в ответ получил тихий стон, а сразу после – злобный взгляд.   
– Давай, – зашипел Наруто, не спуская с него глаз. – Тебе же нравится.   
Саске явно хотел что-то на это ответить, но стиснул зубы и качнул бедрами, снова насаживаясь. Потом еще раз. И зашипел:  
– Разведи ноги.  
Наруто, уже тяжело дыша, едва понял смысл слов, но послушался. Ему было интересно, что задумал Саске. И он не разочаровался, увидев, как тот наклоняется назад, упирается ладонями в кровать между его ног и настраивается. А потом Саске сорвался, уже наплевав на смущение, на какие-то свои заморочки. Удерживая вес на руках, он начал двигаться быстро и развратно. Его член с каждым движением бился о его же живот, и это было красиво. Наруто смотрел на то, как Саске изгибается, как с влажных губ срываются стоны, как в прикрытых глазах мелькает огонь, и не мог поверить, что перед ним тот самый Саске, который уверенно и неприступно держится на публике, которой только что устроил ему допрос. Но это был его Саске. Именно его и для него. И Наруто совершил, наверное, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, наплевав на все запреты.   
Он схватил Саске за талию и резко потянул на себя. Саске недовольно зарычал, завалившись ему на грудь, попытался что-то сказать, но наткнулся взглядом на губы Наруто. Очень близко. Отчаянно близко. И Наруто знал об этом, знал, на что идет.   
Он согнул ноги в коленях, крепко обнял Саске и сам двинул бедрами, засаживая на всю длину. Саске дернулся по инерции, пропахал носом по его лицу и посмотрел так, что все внутри перевернулось. Столько в его глазах плескалось злости, боли и желания, что весь коктейль просто не умещался ни в груди, ни в голове. И Наруто наконец спустил все тормоза. Он прижался к его губам своими и приоткрыл рот, а Саске и не думал сопротивляться.  
Все поплыло, и Наруто закрыл глаза, отдаваясь моменту.  
Они долго целовались, изучая друг друга заново, пробуя, исследуя. Бились зубами, кусались и тут же срывались в бесконечную нежность, зализывая, ласкаясь. Саске ненавязчиво двигал бедрами, терся членом о живот Наруто, а Наруто все ускорял темп, забыв, кто он, где и для какой цели. Он не помнил, когда кончил Саске. Он продолжал двигаться и вылизывать его рот до тех пор, пока не излился сам, пока член не начал опадать, уже с трудом проникая глубже. А Саске и не протестовал, лениво отвечая.  
А потом они лежали. Тихонько, не открывая глаз. Саске дышал Наруто в шею и не пытался никуда уйти. И даже это отдавало горечью, но никто не хотел разрывать странную иллюзию, глупую фантазию.   
Это было жестоко, но пора было возвращаться к реальности.  
Наруто потянулся к карману джинсов, достал оттуда ключ и расстегнул наручники. Саске распрямился, расправил плечи, сбросил наручники на пол и потер запястья. Он выглядел бесстрастным, замкнутым, вел себя сдержанно.  
– Прости, – сказал Наруто и перехватил его руки, нежно провел пальцами по пострадавшей коже. Следов почти не осталось, ран тоже не обнаружилось, лишь красные ободки, и Наруто поднес одно запястье к губам, осторожно поцеловал.   
Саске снова посмотрел на него со сдержанной болью, прикрыл глаза и откатился в сторону. Лег на спину и уставился в потолок.  
– Думаю, нам все-таки нужно поговорить, – пробормотал Наруто. – Не знаю, до чего ты уже додумался, но что бы это ни было, я не собираюсь тебя втягивать.   
– Ладно, – согласился Саске. Но не поверил.  
– Саске, – позвал Наруто громче и повернулся к нему, провел пальцами по его щеке и с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться. – Я правда не хочу, чтобы ты лез в это.   
Саске в ответ только кивнул, но смотрел он все так же в потолок.   
– Я думаю, – сказал Наруто, пряча боль глубоко-глубоко в сердце, – что тебе нужно сменить фаворита.   
Только тогда Саске повернул голову в его сторону. Такой обиды Наруто еще не читал в этих черных глазах.  
– О, вот этого только не надо, – рассмеялся Наруто. – Это не потому, что мне тебя мало или ты меня не устраиваешь, хотя я уже вижу по твоему взгляду, что именно так ты и подумал. Саске, – протянул Наруто и наклонился, прихватил губами его нижнюю губу и потянул, с удовольствием отмечая, что Саске тянется следом, что его дыхание прерывается. – Так лучше, – прошептал Наруто, выпустив его губу. – Ты полностью меня устраиваешь. И не только как клиент. Но я не могу смотреть, как ты каждый раз закрываешься. Я просто… Саске, я ставлю тебе условие. На свой страх и риск. Либо ты забываешь всю эту историю и просто наслаждаешься доставшимся нам временем, либо я сам уйду. И, как ты уже понял, я могу сделать так, что меня не найдут. Кем бы ты ни был.   
– Я все равно узнаю, – настороженно произнес Саске. – Не только у тебя в друзьях есть Нара.   
– Боюсь, Шикаку тебе не поможет. Не в этой истории. И я очень тебя прошу, не проверяй! Я. Не хочу. Этого. Понимаешь?  
– Разводишь вокруг себя столько секретов. Только больше подогреваешь интерес.   
Наруто упал на спину и закрыл глаза руками.  
– Хорошо, я понял. Ты не успокоишься. А ведь я надеялся еще немного побыть с тобой…   
– Это шантаж.   
– Констатация факта, – уже серьезно ответил Наруто и резко поднялся с кровати. Стянул презерватив, скрутил его и откинул на пол. Подтянул и застегнул джинсы, не прекращая говорить: – Ты не знаешь, что на кону и на что способен пойти мой противник ради достижения своих целей. И нам с тобой чудесным образом пока везет, потому что он все еще не в курсе. Но ты начал копать, а значит… Значит, что тебе нужно остановиться. Сейчас.   
– Я знаю, на что способен клан Хьюга. А еще я знаю, что их побочная ветвь во главе с Неджи подчиняется мне, – с нажимом сказал Саске и тоже поднялся.  
– Если ты с ним спал, это еще не значит, что он тебе подчиняется, – рубанул Наруто и сразу получил отдачу. В виде кулака в челюсть.   
Удар у Саске был поставлен как надо, и Наруто отбросило чуть в сторону. Он взмахнул руками и остановился, сделав всего полтора шага назад. Челюсть с левой стороны онемела, зубы загудели. Он приоткрыл рот, взялся рукой за подбородок и поводил его из стороны в сторону. Как ни странно, неприятно не было. Болело тоже не сильно, а как надо, ровно настолько, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать.   
– Я с ним не спал. Никогда! – рыкнул Саске и отвернулся. – А вот о тебе того же сказать не могу.   
– Потому что я спал с ним, – сказал Наруто и бессильно опустился на пол, прижал ноги поближе к груди и накрыл голову руками. – Он был моим первым клиентом. Это он привел меня сюда. Он, – совсем тихо добавил Наруто, – помог мне устроиться. Помог, чтобы иметь полное право трахать.   
– Я не верю, – где-то совсем рядом произнес Саске.   
Наруто не стал поднимать голову. Он знал, что нарыв прорвало, что в глазах наверняка стоят слезы.   
– Я тоже не верил, – сказал он с незаметным надрывом и сглотнул ком. – Я считал его своим другом, почти родственником. Как-то он затащил меня сюда, чтобы показать, что и такие места бывают. Хината была уже беременна, а я согласился то ли по молодости, то ли по дурости. Ни с кем не спал, только смотрел, как порно. Думаешь, я тогда так же хорошо разбирался в людях, как сейчас? Я понятия не имел, чем для меня это закончится. Он уже тогда почти не имел дел с основной ветвью, у него была своя жизнь. Отношения поддерживал только с Хинатой. А через какое-то время после ее смерти он меня нашел. Предложил помощь. Если бы я знал, что этот идиот был влюблен в меня еще до нашей встречи с Хинатой… – Наруто замолчал и покачал головой. – Вряд ли бы от этого что-то изменилось, но, возможно, я не был бы в нем так уверен. А он, как оказалось, все эти годы ревновал и ждал, когда я к нему прибегу. И решил, что настало время идти на крайние меры. Так я впервые здесь заработал и лишился друга. Одновременно.   
– И что потом? – как-то напряженно спросил Саске.  
– Заглядывал еще несколько раз, – ответил Наруто и только тогда поднял голову, посмотрев на сидящего напротив Саске. – Как клиент.   
Саске кивнул и поднялся, нашел свою одежду, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон и набрал чей-то номер. Когда трубку на том конце взяли, он посмотрел на Наруто в упор и включил громкую связь.  
– Скажи, Нагато, как часто сюда заходит Хьюга Неджи?   
– Раз в полтора-два месяца бывает, – спокойно и без удивления ответил Нагато.  
– Берет только Наруто?  
– М-м-м… с тех пор как привел его сюда? Да. Только его.   
– Хорошо, спасибо.  
– Саске, – остановил его Нагато до того, как он успел отключиться. – Ему что-то передать?  
– Поясни, – нахмурившись, попросил Саске.  
– Дело в том, что он заглядывал вчера. Но у Наруто был выходной, а по нашей договоренности он твой только до девяти вечера. Уверен, Хьюга придет сегодня и будет ждать. Водить его за нос я долго не смогу.   
Саске несколько минут смотрел на Наруто, на что-то решаясь, а потом спросил:  
– Ты будешь с ним спать?   
– Ты задаешь… неверные вопросы. Уже второй раз за сегодня. Не имеет значения когда меня устроит и буду ли я с кем-то спать. Это моя работа.   
– Я понял, – произнес Саске и снова заговорил с Нагато: – Меняем договоренность. После девяти Наруто сам может решать, нужны ли ему еще клиенты или нет. А Неджи передай, что вход для него закрыт мной лично и все вопросы он может решать только через меня.   
– Будет исполнено, – с улыбкой проговорил Нагато и отключился.  
– Ты слишком много для меня делаешь. Что это еще за договоренность? И я не просил отгонять от меня клиентов. Для чего все это?  
Саске отложил телефон, подошел к Наруто и сел на корточки.   
– Это для меня, – сказал он и поцеловал Наруто сам – просто потянулся к его губам, и уже через мгновение они лежали на полу, сражаясь за право забраться языком поглубже в чужой рот.   
Саске проигрывал. Он все отчетливее понимал, что может только отвечать, но никак не перехватить инициативу.  
Наруто же почти урчал от удовольствия. Погружал пальцы одной руки в его волосы, а другой – сжимал ягодицу и то и дело соскальзывал глубже, разминая пальцами все еще горячее растянутое отверстие.   
Саске сам забрался сверху, отвел назад руку, чтобы расстегнуть его ширинку, но Наруто перехватил его двумя руками и развернулся, опрокидывая на спину. Дотянулся до кровати, схватил ленту презервативов и улыбнулся.   
Вошел он резко, на всю длину. Глаза теперь уже не закрывал, наслаждаясь видом разметавшегося на полу Саске, его гибким телом, алыми от поцелуев губами и по-звериному жадными глазами. И трахал, трахал так, словно это был их последний раз. Вбивался быстро и мощно, заставляя тело под собой изгибаться сильнее, а губы открываться, выпуская жаркие стоны. И думал лишь о том, как сильно любит этого противоречивого человека – безумно, до дурацких бабочек в животе.   
А потом они снова лежали. И на этот раз Саске заговорил первым.  
– Ежедневно я буду приходить к обеду. Потом можешь ехать в школу за сыном, гулять с ним, проводить время. До девяти ты полностью свободен. Дальше решай сам, потому что тебе нужны деньги. Если захочешь, подойди к Нагато и предупреди, что тебя можно предлагать. Либо… решай сам.   
– Саске, – начал Наруто, но его тут же перебили:  
– Я не стану копать. Делай со своей жизнью что хочешь.   
Наруто кивнул и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.  
– Спасибо. Это важно. 

***

Важно это было или нет, но тем же вечером Саске объехал трех людей с требованием рассказать все, и только один отказался, но к тому моменту Саске выяснил уже все, что было необходимо, и ему пришлось сдаться.   
Наруто об этом не знал. Он отлично провел время с сыном, вернулся на работу и договорился с Нагато, что свободен только для одной ранее обсуждаемой особы. И не только после девяти. Потом зашел к Гааре – парень чувствовал себя лучше, улыбался, заверял, что все в порядке. Он действительно был в порядке – физически. Но то, что читалось в его взгляде, очень тревожило. И Наруто взял на себя ответственность вернуть ему желание жить нормальной жизнью. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока его не допустят до работы.   
Саске же на следующий день принес ему телефон и пояснил, что никто его отследить не сможет. Единственное, сим-карта была новой, и если Наруто это напрягало, то нужно было отдать свою и подождать еще сутки. Наруто задумался ненадолго, а потом решил, что сутки ничего не изменят, и отдал свой телефон вместе с новым. В этот день Саске сам отвез его в школу, потому что созваниваться с Шикамару возможности не было.   
Выезжали через подземную парковку, и одно ее наличие уже поразило Наруто, зато стало понятно, как незаметно попадают внутрь важные персоны. Туннель под землей протягивался на два квартала, на выезде был шлагбаум с будкой охраны. Посторонние не проехали бы, незаинтересованные не сумели бы связать вместе въезд в подземку и бордель. Продуманно и ловко.  
– А тебе это зачем? – спросил Наруто уже на пути к школе.   
Саске пожал плечами и ответил просто:  
– Это было дело брата.   
Наруто додумал сам – Саске оно, может, и не надо было, но и продавать то, что когда-то создал брат, он не собирался. Поэтому поддерживал и использовал по мере необходимости. Интересно было только – как интенсивно.   
– Хочу задать бестактный вопрос, – сказал Наруто и улыбнулся. Саске сейчас был тем самым банкиром, к которому простому народу доступа не было. А Наруто хотел вернуть своего Саске.   
– Попробуй.  
– Сколько у тебя было партнеров?  
Саске покраснел и злобно зыркнул на него.   
– Да, бестактный. Особенно учитывая, кто его задает.   
– Уточню: таких, как я. Тех, кому ты позволил быть сверху, – даже не обидевшись, пояснил Наруто.  
– Зачем тебе это?   
– Любопытство. Ну и личный интерес в какой-то степени.   
– Тогда встречный вопрос. Ты планируешь снова жениться, когда вернешь сына?  
Наруто удивленно глянул на него и ухмыльнулся.  
– А это личный интерес или любопытство?  
– И то, и другое, – с кивком ответил Саске.   
– Нет, я не планировал снова жениться. Разве что встретил бы любовь всей жизни, что очень сомнительно. Так и? Сколько их было?  
– Четверо.   
Наруто присвистнул. Он себе успел напридумывать целый отряд таких, как Нагато, которые теперь живут припеваючи где-нибудь в жарких странах и в ус не дуют. А оказалось – всего четверо.   
– И… что стало с последним? Почему ты был снова в поиске?   
– Я не был… – рассерженно начал Саске, крепче сжав руль в руках. Но быстро успокоился и уже тише закончил: – Я никогда не был в поиске. Просто так складывалось. Если ты думаешь, что я без… – он снова выдохнул, – без члена в жопе прожить не могу, то ты ошибаешься.  
Наруто громко рассмеялся и чуть склонил голову.  
– Осторожнее, Саске, это звучит слишком заманчиво. Так куда же делся последний? До меня у тебя явно давно никого не было. Ты пришел… такой изголодавшийся.  
Саске снова покраснел, но никакой злости больше не было. Он просто тихо смущался и, кажется, возбуждался.   
– Ты можешь притормозить где-нибудь, я не против, – прошептал Наруто.   
– Иди к черту, – буркнул Саске, но действительно съехал с дороги, заглушил мотор и расстегнул ширинку.   
Ни о каких презервативах Наруто даже не заикался. Он был бы рад вовсе от них избавиться, но только когда уйдет с этой работы. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он быстро наклонился и обхватил член губами, пропуская его глубоко в глотку и уже привычно наслаждаясь тихими стонами и пальцами в волосах. Быстро привыкаешь к хорошему – Наруто не был исключением. С каждым новым движением он возбуждался все больше, получая удовольствие только от того, что его получал Саске. И был бы не против кончить сам, но просить о чем-то Саске не собирался. Не тогда, когда они парой минут ранее обсуждали количество партнеров. Затягивать он тоже не стал и за несколько минут довел Саске до оргазма. Затем коротко чмокнул в губы и выпрямился в кресле.   
Саске пару минут приходил в себя, потом поправил одежду и посмотрел на Наруто.  
– Отдрочи себе, – низко, чуть с хрипотцой сказал он.   
– Потерплю, – с улыбкой прошептал Наруто. Говорить вслух он пока не был готов. Не с саднящим горлом точно.   
– Это не… это… Наруто, – зашипел Саске, – твое время все еще оплачено. И я говорю тебе отдрочить себе. Делай!  
Наруто ухмыльнулся, посмотрел Саске в глаза и потянулся к ширинке. Погладил ее, видя, как загорается у него взгляд. Затем расстегнул молнию и произнес:  
– Только если поцелуешь, мой господин.  
Саске не отказался, хотя засмущался явно и открыто. И все же приблизился, отстегнув ремень, чтобы не давил. Этим Наруто тоже воспользовался – обхватил Саске двумя руками, нежно поцеловал и ненавязчиво, но довольно настойчиво перетянул его к себе на колени. Его податливость убивала. И заводила.   
Через десять минут они снова тронулись с места. Костюмы не удалось испортить только потому, что Саске вовремя вспомнил про платок в нагрудном кармане. Наруто к тому моменту вообще не соображал, так что поцелуй продлился – плавно перетек из страстного и глубокого в нежный и благодарный. И только потом они спохватились, что уже опаздывают.   
– Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, – уже у школы снова заговорил Наруто.  
Саске повел плечами, завернул к воротам и сказал:  
– Гений, которого я вчера упоминал. Сай уже около года на меня работает. В техническом плане он незаменим, особенно если нужно что-то взломать или усилить защиту.   
Наруто незаметно выдохнул, сообразив, что все бывшие... партнеры Саске, те, что имели доступ к его заднице, были где-то рядом. Не то чтобы Наруто ревновал, ведь если бы у Саске с этими парнями что-то было, он бы не тратил столько денег на шлюх, но...   
Наруто просто не хотел, чтобы люди, видевшие Саске таким, каким его видел он, были где-то в зоне доступа. Были реальными. С Нагато, в силу того, что Наруто к нему привык, да и знал неплохо, смириться было легко, но Сай – другое дело. Наруто слышал о нем кое-что. Парень тоже был «элитником». Поговаривали, что спал он только с парнями, и Наруто в самом начале, услышав об этом, спросил у Нагато, можно ли спать только с женщинами. Тогда ему доступно объяснили, что такие привилегии имеют единицы. Теперь стало ясно, кто принимал подобные решения, кто давал на это добро и какие у него на самом деле были причины – благодарность.  
На стоянку въехали как раз когда первые дети стали показываться из школы.   
– Надо было мне раньше выйти, – с улыбкой произнес Наруто и огляделся, высматривая в окно машину Шикамару.   
Вместо этого ему пришлось наблюдать куда более интригующую картину.   
Из главного входа медленно и чинно вышла Сарада, в руках удерживая несколько учебников. То, что Наруто называл своим сыном, вылетело из дверей мгновением позже, толкнуло девчонку в плечо и дернуло за волосы.   
Книги полетели на пол, Сарада что-то закричала ему вслед и обиженно опустилась на корточки.   
– Поганец, – шепнул Наруто и вышел из машины, встав на пути перемещения Боруто. Расставил ноги на ширину плеч и сложил руки на груди.   
– О, пап, привет, я такое... – начал наглец и тут же замолчал, резко затормозив.   
Наруто ни слова не сказал ему. Он просто стоял и смотрел. Разочарованно.   
– Я... – снова начал Боруто, потом как-то нервно оглянулся на Сараду и виновато опустил голову.   
– Мне стыдно за тебя, – просто сказал Наруто.   
– Прости, – прошептал Боруто, ковырнув мыском асфальт.  
– Не у меня.   
Боруто кивнул, развернулся на месте и снова сорвался с места. К тому моменту, как он вернулся на крыльцо, Сарада уже собрала учебники. Слушать хулигана она явно не собиралась – губы поджала, глаза прищурила. Но Боруто поднял с пола какой-то листочек, подошел очень близко, опустил голову и подался вперед, зашептав что-то ей на ухо.   
Сарада смущенно покраснела – точно так же, как ее отец, – и, коротко кивнув, протянула Боруто свои книги. Да так, словно делала ему огромное одолжение, что, вполне возможно, именно так и было.   
Боруто, широко улыбнувшись, взял книги, дернул плечом, поправляя свой рюкзак, и пошел к стоянке, все время что-то весело говоря и оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, идет ли Сарада все еще за ним.   
Уже у машины Боруто снова вернул ей книги и посмотрел на Наруто, будто спрашивая, все ли сделал верно. Наруто с улыбкой кивнул ему, бросил короткий взгляд на тонированное стекло автомобиля, где сидел Саске, на секунду прикрыл глаза и, взяв Боруто за руку, пошел к машине Шикамару.   
Сарада еще долго, не скрывая удивления и шока, смотрела им вслед, обнимая свои книжки. И только когда Саске приоткрыл дверь и позвал ее, села в салон. 

***

За неделю Наруто успел привыкнуть к такому темпу жизни. Ему всего было достаточно, в том числе и секса, пусть не такого частого, как раньше, но регулярного. И это было хорошо. В четверг Шикамару сказал, что нашел подходящее жилье, нужно только встретиться с хозяевами. Получалось так, что сам Наруто ничего не делал для своего сына, кроме как трахался чуть не сутками напролет. Все это выбивало из колеи, заставляло напряженно задумываться о будущем, уходить в себя. Злиться беспричинно.  
В пятницу Саске пришел не в настроении, поставил Наруто на четвереньки и только что не забыл вылить полтюбика смазки.   
Наруто и без того винил себя во всем, из-за чего частенько срывался по мелочам. Конечно, быстро брал себя в руки, старался не показывать своих слабостей прилюдно, но все же понимал, что едва сдерживает что-то темное, засевшее глубоко внутри. А после выходки Саске ему снесло голову. Десять минут на душ закончились жарким и жестким сексом почти насухую – презерватив с собой в ванную он захватил по инерции, но смазка все равно частично смылась под струями воды. Но самое неприятное он заметил гораздо позже, когда они лежали на кровати, осмысливая произошедшее.   
Саске был доволен – это читалось по его лицу, по расслабленности во всем теле, по спокойному умиротворенному дыханию.   
Наруто же в полной прострации думал о том, что в очередной раз сунул коту под хвост и профессионализм, и здравый смысл, забыв свое место, забыв, кто перед ним и с какой целью.  
Он смотрел на Саске со стороны – на его бледное подтянутое тело, на выступающие косточки, на упругие бедра с редкими черными волосками, на вялый член и ямочку сбоку на ягодице. И не сдержался – провел кончиками пальцев по наливающимся синякам там, где он сжимал Саске, удерживая его бедра. Позор – с профессиональной точки зрения. Но как же тепло становилось в груди, когда он понимал, что еще несколько дней минимум Саске будет... его, будет помечен им, будет ходить с этими самыми синяками, как напоминанием того, с кем провел время.   
Саске зашипел, когда Наруто провел по самой темной отметине, убрал руку от лица, опустил взгляд, осмотрел эту живописную картину и вздохнул, прошептав:  
– Идиот.   
Спорить Наруто не стал. Он в последнее время вел себя глупее, чем будучи еще подростком.   
– Что с тобой? – негромко спросил Саске. – И не переживай, мы с женой в ссоре, она на все выходные уехала к подруге, так что не увидит. Да и в любом случае не увидела бы. Не суть. Так что случилось?  
– Пока ничего, – честно ответил Наруто. – В этом-то и дело.   
– Нервы сдают?   
– Так и есть, – улыбнулся Наруто. – Но мне нравится оставлять на тебе следы. Может, ты не против засоса на заднице? Никто не увидит, а я буду знать, – зашептал он и перевернулся на бок, подкатившись ближе к Саске и проведя носом по его плечу. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Саске задумчиво моргнул, чуть подался вперед, замер, в упор глядя на губы Наруто, и еще сократил расстояние, нерешительно касаясь его рта своими теплыми губами.   
Это было... совсем не так, как раньше. Это не было страстным поцелуем во время секса, не было послеоргазменной нежностью, не было прелюдией. Этот поцелуй был невинным, робким, похожим на те, которыми обмениваются подростки украдкой в темных уголках. И у Наруто внутри все сжалось, когда Саске доверчиво закрыл глаза и... застыл, ожидая ответных действий. А потом шевельнул губами, и Наруто тоже прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, пробуя его, покусывая и посасывая, чувствуя жар в груди и бешеный стук сердца в ушах. Это было невыносимо...  
«Я тоже тебя люблю», – мысленно признался Наруто и неохотно отстранился. Коварно улыбнулся на недоуменный взгляд и обхватил Саске за талию, резко развернув на живот. Перекинул через него ногу, спустился задницей на икры и сжал в руках ягодицы. Он мял их несколько минут, улыбался, когда мышцы то напрягались, то расслаблялись под его пальцами, а после – развел их в стороны и наклонился, провел языком по левой ягодице чуть выше роста волос и присосался. Бордово-фиолетовый кровоподтек расцвел как надо. Наруто был доволен своей работой. Он глупо улыбался, глядя на него, а потом снова лизнул и осторожно поцеловал. Сильнее развел ягодицы и лизнул складочки сжавшегося отверстия.   
Саске в ответ дернулся и замычал, но Наруто крепче сжал пальцы, возможно, снова оставляя синяки, только сейчас было не до этого. Он скрутил язык в трубочку и толкнулся внутрь, прекрасно понимая, что снова возбуждается, но, черт, держать себя в руках не получалось. К тому же, он сделал Саске больно. И пусть Саске понравилось, это не значило, что Наруто не было стыдно. Он хотел извиниться за синяки и боль, за то, что полез без спросу и не использовал смазку, хотел сделать приятное, загладить вину. А еще... как глупо, но он просто хотел вылизать Саске. Потому удерживал, скользя языком внутрь – то расслабляя его, то вновь скручивая, то двигая по кругу. Вылизывал складки, целовал, посасывал сморщенную кожу.   
Саске все сильнее выпячивал зад, пытался задрать его повыше, но мешали удерживающие руки. В итоге он неоднозначно всхлипнул и глухо зашипел в подушку:  
– Мне мало.   
То, что языка ему будет мало, Наруто догадывался, поэтому дернул его вверх, ставя на четвереньки. Руки Саске уже не держали – он просто упал лицом в подушку и расставил ноги шире. А Наруто, не сдержавшись, приподнялся и провел членом между ягодиц, потерся, наслаждаясь настоящими, ничем не прикрытыми ощущениями, и только через пару минут, когда Саске снова зашипел, достал презерватив и раскатал по члену. Сожалению не было предела, но все перекрыли эмоции, когда он наконец вошел в Саске – глубоко и так невероятно жарко.   
Принять душ снова они уже не успели. Но пока Саске в спешке одевался, Наруто еще раз полюбовался на дело губ своих и ухмыльнулся. А потом убежал к себе за костюмом.   
И на этот раз его снова вез до школы Саске. Это как-то уже вошло в привычку. Хорошую привычку, от которой сложно будет отказаться.   
– Мы с Нагато решили, что за выходные ты отвечаешь сам, – сказал Саске по пути. Лицо его при этом было... недовольным. Словно он заставлял себя все это говорить. – Выкупать тебя на эти два дня я не стану, но работать или нет – решать только тебе.   
– Хорошо, – ответил Наруто, читая все между строк. Саске было важно, чтобы этот выбор Наруто сделал сам и, желательно, не в пользу работы.   
Прикинув, Наруто решил, что ему не нужно денег больше, чем перечисляет теперь Саске.   
– Неджи был у меня, – добавил Саске чуть погодя.   
– Что сказал? – без особо интереса спросил Наруто.  
– Хотел выяснить, в чем причина, конечно. И во всем сознался. Он надеялся, что ты сломаешься и прибежишь к нему за помощью. Не знаю, насколько хорошим он был другом, но даже я понимаю, что тебя этим не сломать.   
– Неверно. Ему почти удалось это сделать в самом начале. Впрочем, к нему бы я в любом случае не пошел, – усмехнулся Наруто. – Зато сейчас понимаю, что все было к лучшему.   
– И почему же? – спросил Саске со скрытым интересом.   
Наруто посмотрел на него, тепло улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Только для себя решил, что встреча с Саске – одно из самых приятных событий, произошедших за несколько лет. И хотя бы ради этого стоило столько пережить.   
Беспокоило только то, что ждало их на выходе. По факту – будущего у них быть не могло.   
Но об этом Наруто решил пока не думать, а последовать своему же совету: наслаждаться доставшимся им временем.   
Саске не стал переспрашивать, решив, видимо, что он выше этого, и оставшийся путь до школы они молчали. Уже на парковке попрощались и разошлись.  
Шикамару в последние дни все чаще отмалчивался при встрече с Наруто, и в этот раз лишь бегло оглядел его и поздоровался. Его что-то волновало, но, зная Шикамару, пока не настанет время, он ничего не скажет. И Наруто не лез, доверившись ему целиком и полностью.   
Пока ждали мальчишек, обсудили квартиру. Коротко и скупо. Без интереса.   
А потом наконец из школы повалили дети.  
Наруто ждал, что его «вихрь» будет в числе первых, как это обычно бывало, но Боруто почему-то задерживался. Зато пришел Шикадай, поздоровался и мигом сдал друга – Боруто с Сарадой остались в классе.   
Ох, не нравилось Наруто такое скорое развитие событий. Может, конечно, все было не так плохо, а он просто, в силу своего возраста и извращенности, подумал сразу о самом безумном. Но тут дети появились. Оба шли медленно, смотрели себе под ноги, краснели. Боруто в очередной раз нес чужие книги, и это было похвально, но тревожно. А потом они остановились, повернулись друг к другу телами, – но смотреть все так же продолжали в землю, – и обменялись несколькими фразами, после чего пошли каждый к своему отцу.   
Наруто почему-то следил не за сыном, а за Сарадой. Она до Саске добралась быстрее. Встала возле машины, дождалась, когда Саске выйдет и, смущаясь, что-то спросила. Такой растерянности на лице Саске Наруто еще не видел. Что там произошло, он понял, когда к нему обратился Боруто.   
– Пап, можно тебя попросить? Понимаешь, – тихо, что было совсем не в его духе, забормотал ребенок, – Сарада... она никогда не была на аттракционах. Можно мы с ней... ну, погуляем? – спросил он и только тогда поднял голову, посмотрев отцу в глаза.   
Что на это ответить, Наруто не знал. Конечно, он был не против, но ведь речь шла о Сараде. Поэтому первое, что он сделал, это оглянулся на Саске, который, как оказалось, тоже на него смотрел.   
Наруто едва заметно пожал плечами и коротко кивнул, давая свое согласие. Саске тоже в ответ кивнул, согласно прикрыв глаза, и снова посмотрел на дочь.   
– Я не против, – сказал Наруто сыну и улыбнулся. – Но будет невежливо, если вы пойдете только вдвоем, не пригласив даже Шикадая.  
– Мне лень, – тут же отозвался из машины ребенок. Шикамару хмыкнул – лень, как же, скорее уж третьим лишним быть не желает.   
– Хорошо, я сейчас вернусь, побудь здесь, – сказал Наруто и пошел к Саске. Ситуация, конечно, была не очень хорошая. Вообще-то, все было слишком сложно, чтобы подобрать точное определение.  
Сарада уже села в машину, а Саске остался стоять снаружи.   
– Я не... – начал Наруто и покачал головой. – Мне нельзя забирать сына без охраны. Пока Шикамару рядом, все вроде как в порядке, но такого расклада никто не предвидел. Я могу забрать детей на свой страх и риск и погулять с ними. Или, если хочешь, сам с ними сходи.   
– Поедем вместе, – сказал Саске, и уже в тот момент стало ясно, что спорить с ним бесполезно.  
– Плохая идея, – снова покачал головой Наруто, но улыбнулся.   
– Все в порядке, – сказал Саске. – Доверься, – и сел за руль, хлопнув дверью.  
Наруто еще с минуту смотрел на темное тонированное стекло. Затем взъерошил волосы на затылке, хмыкнул и... решил довериться.   
Шикамару даже слушать не стал. Сказал только:  
– Если Хиаши и узнает, то не от меня. Повеселитесь.   
Боруто помчался в машину Саске, забрался на заднее сиденье и захлопнул за собой дверь. Зная, каким может быть несносным сын, Наруто, махнув Шикамару, последовал за ним, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу.   
Немного не успел, зато застал самое интересное.  
– А почему вы ее в общежитии оставляли? – насуплено спросил Боруто, сложив руки на груди. Выглядел он при этом надувшимся несмышленышем, но явно строил из себя строгого взрослого.   
Наруто пристегнулся и посмотрел на спокойного Саске. И решил заговорить первым.  
– Котенок, иногда все не так просто, как кажется. И не стоит задавать такие вопросы.  
– Но я хочу знать! – воскликнул Боруто.   
Сарада же молчала, глядя на руки, сложенные на коленях. Видимо, ей тоже хотелось выяснить правду, потому и не вмешивалась.   
– Я тоже хочу это знать, – внезапно ответил Саске и вырулил со стоянки.   
– Ты... – начал Наруто.  
– Да, я понятия не имею.   
Наруто отвернулся к окну и закусил губу. Ему почему-то очень захотелось узнать, какая у Саске жена и почему она так поступала. А еще – почему Саске до сих пор с ней. Учитывая все обстоятельства.  
– Почему не знаете? – спросил Боруто, хмурясь еще сильнее. – Где вы были, когда ее...  
Дослушивать Наруто не стал. Резко обернулся, перегнулся через сиденье и щелкнул Боруто по носу.  
– Не лезь в чужие дела, солнышко, – терпеливо и даже с улыбкой сумел он сказать. Затем посмотрел на Сараду и улыбнулся уже искренне. – Совсем забыл. Меня зовут Наруто, – представился он и, взяв в руку ее маленькую ладошку, поднес к губам. Только касаться не стал – люди иногда очень неожиданно реагируют на чужие прикосновения. Но Сарада ничуть не смутилась.  
– Я знаю, – сказала она, надменно задрав носик. – Папа рассказывал. Вы на него работаете.  
– Верно, – протянул Наруто, шире растянув губы в улыбке. – А ты очень красивая, знаешь? – Он провел пальцем по ее щеке и с удовольствием отметил, как знакомо заливаются бледные щечки румянцем. – Безумно похожа на папу, – заключил он и добавил: – Такая маленькая принцесса.  
– Кхм, – закашлялся Саске, и Наруто повернулся к нему. – Выбирай выражения, – прошипел он, краснея.  
Наруто лишь ухмыльнулся. Подумаешь, принцессой назвал. Так не специально же, хоть и недалеко от истины ушел. А дети и не поймут подвоха. Зато Наруто отчетливо представил Саске на каблуках и в пышном платье. Совсем безумная была фантазия, но стоило представить, как Саске придерживает юбки, оголяя вздернутую упругую попу, и в глазах помутилось.   
– Даже не думай об этом, – прошептал Саске, покраснев еще сильнее. – О чем бы ты ни думал.  
Наруто кивнул и снова повернулся к детям.  
– Так что у вас было сегодня в школе? – с улыбкой спросил он.

***

Наруто взял два стаканчика с кофе и пошел к лавочке, на которой устроился Саске. Он смотрел что-то в телефоне и хмурился, но стаканчик принял почти не глядя и благодарно кивнул. Наруто присел рядом и посмотрел на батуты, на которых резвились дети. Им было весело, даже Сарада расслабилась и с улыбкой прыгала на надувных лабиринтах. И она выглядела счастливой.   
– Я так и не смог с ней поговорить, – неожиданно сказал Саске. Он уже убрал телефон, сделал несколько глотков кофе и тоже наблюдал за детьми. – Ни с Сарадой, ни с ее мамой. Я пытался, но Сарада сказала, что ей все эти развлечения ни к чему, что важнее окончить школу. А жена так и не ответила ни на один вопрос, только кричала, что устала. В итоге я... абсолютно ничего не знаю. Ни почему Сарада растет такой замкнутой, ни где проводила время жена, оставляя Сараду в общежитии. Но подозреваю, что там же, где и я. И это... грызет меня сильнее, чем что-либо.   
Наруто откинулся назад, раскинул руки на спинке лавочки и, быстро оглядевшись, провел кончиками пальцев по волосам Саске. Лезть в его душу глубже и задавать вопросы он не собирался. Хватало уже того, что человек сам перед ним открылся – это дорогого стоило.   
Саске на секунду прикрыл глаза и снова посмотрел вперед.   
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – сказал он. – Но были обстоятельства. Она меня любила, а мне нужен был наследник. Или семья. Точно не помню, что я тогда думал, просто я остался один и был не готов к этому. И сейчас я сам не понимаю, что меня дернуло жениться именно на ней. Но хотя бы об одном я точно не жалею...  
– Еще бы, дочь у тебя шикарная, – улыбнулся Наруто, и пробрался пальцами под волосы, погладил теплую шею. – Она правда твоя копия. И манеру поведения твою переняла.  
Саске кивнул и недовольно поморщился, выдав:  
– Если это так, то, кажется, она в восторге от твоего отпрыска.   
– Похоже на то, – рассмеялся Наруто. – Но тогда я могу предположить, что ты в восторге от меня. Не давай ложных надежд.   
Саске повернул к нему голову, – пальцы Наруто скользнули по волосам и переместились на ухо, которое он тут же погладил, – взгляд его был серьезен, ни тени улыбки, ни слова возмущения или протеста.   
Наруто наклонился к нему поближе, внимательно посмотрел в глаза и с печалью в голосе зашептал:  
– Саске...  
– Па-а-ап! – позвал Боруто. – Мы на Колесо хотим! Идем?   
– Конечно, – улыбнулся ему Наруто и поднялся, оставляя позади мысли о тяжелом разговоре. 

Колесо поднималось все выше. Дети забрались коленями на сидушку и смотрели вниз на все уменьшающихся людей. Они громко переговаривались, тыкали пальцами в стекло и хохотали, не обращая на взрослых никакого внимания.  
Саске придвинулся ближе и прошептал на ухо:  
– О чем ты думал в машине? Ты возбудился.   
Наруто повернул голову, скользнув щекой по его губам, и так же тихо ответил:  
– О тебе в наряде принцессы. О платье с пышными юбками. О высоких каблуках и твоей соблазнительной заднице.   
Саске предсказуемо покраснел и посмотрел на детей, проверяя, не услышали ли они.   
– Никогда, – на выдохе произнес он.  
В груди Наруто что-то перевернулось, сердце застучало быстрее. Он вгляделся в выражение лица Саске и прикрыл глаза, понимая, что снова возбуждается.  
– Я все подготовлю, – кивнул он.   
Саске снова посмотрел на него. У обоих сбилось дыхание. Они были слишком близко, а дети, казалось, так далеко. Губы соединились медленно, осторожно, беззвучно. И этого было нестерпимо мало, но никто не забыл о приличиях. И отстранились они тоже одновременно. Наруто только уточнил на всякий случай:  
– В выходные я буду свободен. Где комната, ты помнишь.   
Саске кивнул. Оба смотрели в стеклянный пол кабинки. И никто из них не обратил внимания на притихших детей. 

***

К концу дня все вымотались и очень устали. Боруто с Сарадой едва передвигались, куксились, капризничали, но это было... как-то по-особенному. Сарада была мрачнее обычного, от всего отказывалась и едва заметно прихрамывала. Боруто просто отмалчивался и шел рядом с ней. В итоге Саске с Наруто взяли детей на руки и понесли к машине. Никто больше не возмущался.  
– Пап, – громким шепотом спросил Боруто, обнимая отца за шею, – а папа Сарады разрешит ей остаться у меня?   
– Зачем? – настороженно спросил Наруто.   
– Просто... у меня есть одна игра, я хотел ей показать.   
– Почему бы тебе не пригласить ее в гости завтра?  
– Ну-у-у... – протянул Боруто, кажется, даже не подумав о такой возможности. – Мне просто нужно сегодня. Ну пожа-а-алуйста, пап.  
– Боруто, а вдруг дедушка не разрешит? Об этом ты не подумал? – спросил Наруто и сам понял, что сморозил глупость. Кто ж откажется приютить на ночь наследницу клана Учиха? – Ладно. Она сама-то этого хочет?  
Боруто активно закивал, приободрившись. Наконец на его лице появилась улыбка – первая искренняя за последние несколько часов. Что там произошло у ребят, что они вдруг поникли, никто не знал. Спрашивать тоже было неуместно, ведь они так старались скрыть свое состояние. Только усталость дала в полной мере прочувствовать, насколько они не в настроении.   
Наруто чуть ускорил шаг, догоняя Саске. Мимолетно погладил по голове задремавшую Сараду и спросил:  
– Ты не против, если они останутся у Хиаши?   
– Думаешь, в этом дело? – уточнил Саске, привязывая вопрос к их прошлому разговору – они как раз обсуждали поведение детей.   
– Возможно, – согласился Наруто.   
– Хорошо.  
– Тогда я вызову такси. Нельзя мне там светиться.   
Саске посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и кивнул. 

*** 

Когда слышишь на прощание от сына трогательное «я все равно люблю тебя», наверняка чувствуешь счастье. Наруто же так и не смог выкинуть эту фразу из головы. Ему становилось все тревожнее всякий раз, когда он перебирал в голове события прошедшего дня. Что-то ведь случилось. И Боруто не просто так сказал о том, что любит. И не просто так добавил пресловутое «все равно». Это было чем-то особенным, похожим на поддержку.  
Он все думал и думал об этом. И никак не мог выкинуть из головы. Он что-то упускал и никак не мог понять, что именно.  
Уже вернувшись на работу, сидя у Гаары и расспрашивая его о самочувствии, он подумал, что можно как раз узнать насчет платья.   
Гаара тепло улыбнулся, скрывая интерес, и пошел в гардеробную. Порылся в вещах, уточнил фасон...   
И пока он все это делал, Наруто снова перебирал в голове случившееся днем. Вспоминал Колесо, смущенного Саске и довольных детей. Вспоминал короткий поцелуй...   
И только тут до него дошло. Дети изменились как раз после круга на Колесе. Как же он раньше об этом не подумал? Почему не сопоставил? И что теперь делать с этим знанием?  
Платье Наруто устроило целиком и полностью. А вот туфель на каблуках подходящего размера у Гаары не было – если комплекцией они еще как-то были похожи, то со своим сорок четвертым Саске никак не уместился бы в сорок второй Гаары.   
В любом случае, Наруто его поблагодарил и пообещал, что когда-нибудь расскажет, для чего ему понадобилось платье. А пока... пока все внутри горело от одной мысли о том, что Саске его наденет. Хотелось видеть его лицо и весь процесс, чтобы не пропустить ни одной эмоции, чтобы почувствовать весь спектр его смущения.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Саске не струсит. Это, конечно, не в его стиле, но кто знает. Наруто был уверен, что раньше Саске ничего подобного не делал и даже не задумывался об этом. Тем приятнее становилось на сердце – потому что хоть в чем-то Наруто оказался первым.   
В конце концов он распрощался с Гаарой. Времени было уже заполночь, Хаку наверняка отсыпался после тяжелого дня – а иначе по пятницам не бывало. За дверью его ждал Нагато – стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене.   
– Решил навестить, – сказал он с улыбкой.   
– Я ни о чем не спрашивал, – подмигнул ему Наруто и прошел мимо, сжимая в руках платье.  
Нагато проводил его взглядом и уже на приличном расстоянии бросил:  
– Интересная задумка. Уверен, что он на это согласится?  
Наруто зашел в лифт, широко улыбнулся и сказал в закрывающиеся створки:  
– Уже.  
Выражение лица Нагато стоило того, чтобы это сказать. Хорошо, что можно было быть уверенным, что Нагато не только не проболтается, но еще и никак не прокомментирует.   
А вот в комнате его ждал настоящий сюрприз.   
Свет в квартире не горел, но того, что лился из коридора, было достаточно, чтобы заметить Хаку. Он стоял у стены, хмурый, сложив руки на груди. Длинные волосы спадали на спину и плечи. Тонкая полупрозрачная пижама красиво очерчивала все самые соблазнительные изгибы тела. Наруто излюбленным жестом провел по всей длине мягких волос и спросил:  
– Почему в темноте ждешь?   
– Потому что он без маски, – фыркнул Хаку, наконец улыбнувшись.  
– Кто без маски? – переспросил Наруто.  
– Он, – ответил Хаку так, словно это все объясняло. – Запретил включить свет под страхом смерти. Тоже мне, боевик.  
– Что за бред? – не понял Наруто и потянулся к выключателю. Только нажать не успел.  
– Не смей, – раздался с кровати довольно грубый голос Саске.   
– Оу, – наконец обо всем догадался Наруто и повернулся к нему. Лицо Саске частично скрывали волосы, частично – очки, в которых он, по всей видимости, читал, дожидаясь Наруто. – Как давно ты здесь?  
– Достаточно.  
– О, с каких пор ты переодеваешься в женское? – заинтересованно спросил Хаку, прикасаясь к шелковым складкам платья. – Ты же говорил, что это не твой образ. Попался капризный клиент?  
Наруто посмотрел на него, легко улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Жутко капризный. Зато хорошо платит. Прости, милый, но давай поговорим об этом завтра, а у меня ощущение, что что-то прожигает во мне дыру. И, кажется, это чей-то жутко недовольный взгляд.  
– Понял, понял, – рассмеялся Хаку и выпорхнул из комнаты. – Жаркой вам ночки, мальчики, – сказал он на прощание и закрыл за собой дверь.   
Только тогда Наруто выдохнул, запер комнату на замок и включил свет. Как он и думал, Саске был недоволен. Но кое-что совсем меняло дело – рядом с ним на кровати лежала обувная коробка. Как раз то, чего не хватало. Член мигом напрягся, когда Наруто представил, как Саске выбирал эти туфли и где искал подходящий размер. Наверняка он смущался, краснел... а потом примерял, оставшись в одиночестве, и даже пытался на них ходить.   
– Не вздумай на меня так смотреть, Наруто. Я не кусок мяса. И я не собираюсь это на себя напяливать.   
– И не надо. Напяливать буду я. Тебя, – ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Милого своего пяль, – рыкнул Саске и поднялся, намереваясь уйти.   
Наруто среагировал раньше, чем успел осознать свои действия. Он одной рукой бросил платье на постель, а другой перехватил Саске и прижал к себе.   
– Какой же ты ревнивый, – прошептал Наруто ему на ухо и крепче сжал в своих руках, не позволяя вырваться.   
– Я не...  
– О-о-о, еще как ревнуешь! – улыбнулся Наруто. – Но я тоже ревную, Саске. К твоим бывшим, к жене, к будущим. И к Хаку в том числе, потому что он вполне может рано или поздно оказаться на моем месте. Так что, мне показать, насколько сильно я ревную?   
Саске поднял голову, в глубине черных глаз промелькнуло что-то похожее на надежду и восхищение, но все это было настолько завуалировано, что сказать наверняка не получалось. Но даже так Наруто почувствовал гордость за то, что оказался способен вызывать эмоции на обычно бесстрастном лице.   
– Ты слишком откровенен для такого скрытного человека, – сказал Саске и перевел взгляд на его губы – очень красноречиво.   
– А ты слишком чувственный. Не понимаю, как тебе столько лет удавалось строить из себя ледышку и всех обманывать. Ты же как на ладони. И все твои желания напоказ, – прошептал он уже в самые губы, снял с него очки, чтобы не мешали, и поцеловал, прекращая любые споры.   
Саске только на секунду попытался отстраниться, чтобы что-то сказать, но секунда прошла, и он сдался – приоткрыл рот, пуская язык Наруто внутрь, облизал его, плотно обхватив губами, втянул глубже. Он обнял Наруто за шею и притиснулся еще ближе, потерся пахом о его бедро и застонал – несдержанно, эротично.   
Наруто подтолкнул его обратно к кровати, повалил на смятое покрывало и оседлал.   
– Хочу все-таки увидеть тебя в этом, – тяжело, прерывисто дыша, прошептал он, подхватив платье.   
Саске мотнул головой... затем кивнул и накрыл руками стремительно краснеющее лицо.   
– Черт, – выдохнул Саске. – Не могу. Это...  
– Стыдно? – уточнил Наруто, оставив короткий поцелуй на его подбородке. Затем на шее, на ключице, уже расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Боже, какие красивые у Саске были ключицы, как отчетливо они проступали под кожей и сводили с ума.   
Наруто скользнул языком в ямочку между ними, потом вверх по шее, оставляя влажный след на солоноватой коже, прикусил дернувшийся кадык. К тому моменту, как Саске снова застонал и, кажется, забыл о вопросе, Наруто уже расстегнул рубашку полностью и потянул ее с плеч Саске, продолжая выцеловывать открывшиеся участки.   
Саске приподнялся, помогая избавиться от одежды. Он почти перешагнул ту черту, за которой плевать будет, во что его вырядят. Наруто видел по туману в его глазах – Саске уже согласен на все.   
Откинув рубашку с пиджаком как можно дальше, Наруто снова приник губами и языком к совершенному телу Саске, проложил мокрую дорожку из поцелуев между ребер к животу, спустился с кровати и встал на колени. Саске неопределенно хныкнул и приподнял бедра, и Наруто тут же уткнулся носом ему в пах, вдыхая пряный аромат, ведя носом по твердой выпуклости. Прикусил сквозь ткань брюк – не сильно, но ощутимо. И в несколько давно отработанных движений снял брюки с бельем полностью.   
Совершенно голый Саске упал спиной на постель и снова закрыл лицо руками. Он тяжело дышал, грудь его высоко вздымалась, крепко стоящий член подрагивал, то касаясь живота, то приподнимаясь. Наруто облизал поджавшиеся яички, втянул их в рот и выпустил с громким пошлым чпоком. Затем обхватил губами головку, пососал и повторил предыдущий маневр.  
Саске, по всей видимости, надоело лежать без дела. Он приподнялся на руках, оттолкнулся и, обхватив ладонями лицо Наруто, крепко поцеловал, слизывая с его губ вкус собственной смазки.   
Наруто дотянулся рукой до платья, схватил его и, отстранившись, положил Саске на колени. Что-то в темных глазах переменилось, появилась неясная тревога.   
– Не надо, – прошептал Саске довольно уверенно.   
Наруто еще несколько секунд следил за выражением его лица и в конце концов улыбнулся.  
– Если ты не хочешь, этого не будет, – прошептал он, касаясь пальцами его щеки. – И дело не в деньгах, Саске. Не в том, кто и за что платит. А в том, чтобы удовольствие получали оба. Согласен?  
Саске на это лишь кивнул. Наруто поднялся, чтобы убрать платье, и как бы между прочим, да и просто разрядить атмосферу, сказал:   
– К тому же у меня выходной. Так что давай просто расслабимся. День был чудесным, сюрприз в виде тебя в моей комнате – тоже. Пусть и ночь...  
Саске подкрался неслышно, взял за локоть и развернул Наруто к себе лицом, в который раз доказывая свою силу. А потом было что-то совершенно сумасшедшее. У Наруто давно так громко и больно не билось сердце.   
Саске склонил голову, прикрывая красные щеки волосами, вытянул руки над головой и чуть подался корпусом вперед. Не просто странная поза больного придурка, нет. Саске подставился для того, чтобы Наруто помог ему надеть платье.   
Женское платье. На сильном и очень даже мужественном Саске. Смущенном настолько, что раскраснелись даже плечи и грудь. Он весь горел, от него так полыхало, что Наруто на расстоянии двух шагов ощущал этот жар.   
В его руках зашуршала ткань платья, и Саске непроизвольно дернулся. Но не сдвинулся с места.   
– Ты правда этого хочешь? – спросил все же Наруто.   
Жар усилился. Член у Саске все еще крепко стоял, а это означало лишь одно – хочет, просто не может признаться в этом даже самому себе; боится настолько, что страх этот, мешаясь со стыдом, усиливает все ощущения.  
Наруто расправил платье, подхватил юбки, отыскал среди них нужное отверстие и накинул на руки Саске, даже не представляя, какое его ждет преображение. Ткань расправилась, в горловине показалась темная макушка, мягкие рукава распрямлялись по мере того, как в них просовывались достаточно мускулистые руки. Наруто надел на торс Саске хорошо тянущуюся ткань, а потом отпустил пышные шелковые юбки.   
Только тогда Саске поднял голову, посмотрел Наруто в глаза и, будто задыхаясь, схватил его за руку чуть выше локтя, сжимая со всей силы. Лицо его исказилось в немыслимой судороге, глаза крепко зажмурились, а с губ сорвался сдавленный стон.   
Наруто просто не мог поверить в происходящее. Он осторожно взял Саске за запястье, перехватил ладонь, отцепляя от себя пальцы, и медленно опустился на колени.  
Саске все еще стоял с закрытыми глазами и мелко дрожал, пока Наруто засовывал свободную руку ему под юбку и вел ладонью по ноге. И застонал, когда Наруто коснулся влажного твердого члена.   
Так же медленно, будто в тумане, Наруто вытащил руку и поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел на испачканные пальцы и коснулся их языком, слизывая чужую сперму. Все это было похоже на сон, но он сам едва не кончил, когда пришло осознание.   
Саске все еще тяжело дышал... и все еще был возбужден. Широкие плечи мягко обтягивала бледно-розовая, почти белая ткань. Твердые мускулистые руки, грудь и пресс почти просвечивали сквозь нее, и это было необычно, но красиво. Черные волосы падали на лицо и едва касались плеч. А от талии вниз, до самого пола, струилась такая же светлая юбка, своими подъюбниками создавая эффект наличия округлых бедер. Для полноты образа не хватало только туфель. Но прежде чем достать их, Наруто запустил пальцы Саске в волосы, притянул его к себе и поцеловал – очень нежно, чувственно. Его изнутри разрывало от счастья. И он не знал, как еще передать свои эмоции, как показать, какой восторг испытывает и как гордится решимостью Саске. И как любит его – любым: сильным и властным, нуждающимся и растерянным, нежным и страстным. Просто любит. До безумия.   
Оторвавшись от губ Саске, Наруто взял его за руку и повел к кровати. Взял коробку, раскрыл и улыбнулся, достав две красные туфли на очень высоком каблуке – сантиметров двенадцать, не меньше, – и небольшой платформе сантиметра в три. К платью они подходили не очень, но не это было важно для Наруто.   
Он опустился на одно колено, подлез под юбки и, взяв Саске за щиколотку, сам надел на его ступню туфлю. Села как влитая. Покупалась явно в размер. И выглядела очень красиво и дорого. Наруто не мог даже представить, где Саске нашел эту пару. Отпустив его ногу, он потянулся за второй, но Саске пошатнулся и вцепился рукой ему в плечо, стараясь удержать равновесие. И только более-менее устойчиво встав, он сам приподнял вторую ногу, позволяя себя обуть.  
Наруто поднялся не сразу. Он глубоко и прерывисто дышал, боясь даже взглянуть на Саске. Ему было трудно справиться с эмоциями. И все же он встал, а Саске снова пошатнулся, попытавшись отступить назад, и чуть не упал, завалившись на Наруто. Замер ненадолго, а потом и вовсе опустился на колени.   
– Что ты...  
– Заткнись, – шикнул на него Саске и расстегнул ремень на его брюках.  
– Саске, нет, – сказал Наруто и попытался отодвинуться, но был остановлен двумя руками, крепко сжавшими его бедра. – Саске, – выдохнул он, уже слыша стук сердца в ушах, – презерватив...  
Саске поднял на него сердитый взгляд и процедил:  
– Я не стану сосать резину, – и резко расстегнул ширинку, чуть не причинив Наруто боль.   
На миг сердце оборвалось, упало, отскочило от пяток и подпрыгнуло до самого горла, задушив стон. А Саске разгладил юбку, устроился поудобнее, вытащил член Наруто через расстегнутую ширинку и приоткрыл рот, касаясь губами головки.   
Наруто на инстинктах потянулся рукой к его волосам, подцепил их пальцами, открывая пылающее лицо и потемневшие от желания глаза, сжал их в кулак на затылке и толкнулся внутрь, забыв обо всем.   
Саске, видимо, по инерции приподнял язык, не пропуская член глубоко в горло, но даже этого оказалось достаточно для Наруто. Даже слишком.  
Сперма потекла по тонким красным губам, по подбородку. Несколько капель упали на платье. Саске чуть отодвинулся, удивленно посмотрел на покачивающийся у лица член, закрыл рот и сглотнул.   
– Быстро, – прошептал он.   
– Идиот, – задыхаясь от переполняющих эмоций, сказал Наруто. – Не быстрее, чем ты с платьем, – и опустился. Сжал в своих руках его лицо и принялся вылизывать – губы, подбородок, рот изнутри, щеки. Все, где была его сперма и до чего он мог добраться.   
– Помоги подняться, – то ли попросил, то ли приказал Саске.   
Наруто с радостью подчинился: встал на ноги и потянул его на себя, помогая удержаться и не упасть. Все это было так странно. Встав во весь рост, Саске оказался гораздо выше, смотрел теперь на Наруто с ухмылкой и свысока.   
– Отойди, – сказал надменно, словно дело было вовсе не в каблуках, а придерживающем его Наруто.   
Наруто действительно чуть-чуть отступил, отпуская его. И Саске сделал пару неуверенных шагов. Оступился, пошатнулся и расправил руки, будто крылья, чтобы не упасть лицом в кровать. Юбки шелестели при каждом движении, покачивались, и Наруто едва сдерживался, чтобы самому не опрокинуть Саске носом в подушку. Но держался, отступая ему за спину и внимательно наблюдая.   
Саске выпрямился, провел ладонями по юбке, расправляя невидимые складки, осторожно и медленно расставил ноги чуть шире и оглянулся через плечо, тряхнув волосами.   
Красивый. Божественный. Восхитительный.   
Наруто обхватил вновь гордо торчащий член, сжал его, пару раз дернул рукой, надрачивая, но тут же отпустил, сунул пальцы в ширинку и вытащил наружу мошонку, сжав яички и оттянув их вниз.   
Саске только хмыкнул, подхватил свою юбку и начал медленно ее задирать, перебирая пальцами. Но быстро сдался, согнулся и схватился за подол, резко его поднимая и выпрямляясь сам.   
– Ну как? – спросил он, оголив зад.   
Наруто пока еще не знал, что на это ответить. Стоять на каблуках – он знал точно – в первый раз всегда сложно. Центр тяжести смещается, все мышцы напрягаются. Вот и у Саске все напряглось, икры затвердели, спина окаменела. Чтобы сохранить устойчивость, он раздвинул ноги на ширину плеч и чуть прогнулся в пояснице, отчего попа приподнялась.   
Наруто подошел ближе, прижался вплотную со спины, приподнялся на носках и зашептал на ухо, водя головкой члена между ягодиц:  
– Ты очень красивый, Саске. В любой одежде, в любом образе. И я не выпущу тебя до утра.   
Саске зажмурился, выпячивая зад, снова пошатнулся, потеряв концентрацию, и кивнул. И вот тут Наруто заледенел, кое-что вспомнив...  
– Твою мать. У меня здесь ничего нет.  
– Знаю, – выдавил Саске. – Об этом ты еще в прошлый раз упомянул. Посмотри в пиджаке, во внутреннем кармане.   
Наруто метнулся в угол, куда закинул его одежду, тряхнул пиджак, залез во внутренний карман и вытащил все блестящие квадратики. И сердце вновь замерло, то ли испуганно, то ли в надежде.   
– Здесь только пробники смазок, – прохрипел он, глядя на Саске.   
Который чуть склонил голову и хмыкнул:  
– Ох, беда, что же теперь делать...   
– Саске... – начал Наруто, но Саске отвернулся и злобно прошипел:  
– Я стою перед тобой в платье и на каблуках. Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух. Идиот. И не смей заставлять меня ждать.   
Наруто поднялся, сжимая в руке пару пробников, на негнущихся ногах подошел к Саске, убрал свободной рукой волосы с его лица, потянулся вверх и чмокнул в кончик носа. Саске недовольно поморщился, но уже в следующее мгновение охотно подставил губы.  
– Слишком много доверия, – почти с отчаянием прошептал Наруто, не отстраняясь, все еще вдыхая один на двоих горячий воздух.  
– Слишком, – подтвердил Саске с закрытыми глазами.   
– Ты любишь меня, – сказал Наруто, не спрашивая.  
Саске ничего и не ответил. Он сделал неуклюжий шаг в сторону, обошел Наруто и аккуратно опустил одно колено на постель. А следом – уже увереннее – другое.   
– Ноги устали, – пояснил он, одной рукой удерживая платье задранным, а другой опершись на кровать.   
Наруто выдохнул, собираясь с силами, разорвал один пробник, распределил смазку по члену и встал между ног Саске. Склонился, надавливая головкой на узкое отверстие, чуть подался вперед, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы ануса, но все еще плотно обхватывают член, обнял Саске за грудь и резко вошел.   
Саске взрыкнул, но Наруто не дал ему передышки. Он снова двинулся назад-вперед, набирая темп, сжимая его рукой, и зашептал, сбиваясь:  
– Саске... Я люблю тебя... – произнес на выдохе и куснул его за мочку. – Я очень... люблю тебя, – повторил, кусая теперь уже в плечо сквозь ткань платья. – Очень.   
Саске вскрикнул. Опорная рука его подогнулась, и он почти упал лицом в кровать. Его сперма брызнула на складки платья и покрывало, мышцы ануса рефлекторно сжались, сдавливая член Наруто так мучительно сладко, что перед глазами у него потемнело.   
Наруто хотел выйти. Но не успел. Мозги отключились раньше.   
Он крепко сжал Саске в объятиях и продолжал двигаться еще какое-то время, пока это не стало попросту невозможным. Он был выжат, обессилен – не только физически, но и морально.   
Он признался. А стоило ли? Но поздно было об этом задумываться.   
Скатившись вниз, он опустился на колени, притянул Саске за ягодицы поближе и сделал то, о чем мечтал уже давно – прижался губами к еще раскрытой дырке.   
Саске пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и шевельнул задом, но не уполз, и это уже было хорошим знаком. А Наруто вытягивал собственную сперму и чувствовал себя глупым, но счастливым. Он ведь сделал Саске своим. Своим целиком и полностью. А может, другие тоже так делали? Может, после этого Саске их пристраивал на работу и оставлял насовсем? В смысле, после признания. Могло такое быть?   
А если и так? То все к лучшему. Даже если это будет больно. Сейчас-то было хорошо. Ведь в этот момент Саске принадлежал ему.   
Наруто в последний раз скользнул губами по сморщенной коже, по светлой ягодице и забрался на кровать. Подтянул Саске к себе и обнял. Саске даже не сопротивлялся. Он уже закрыл глаза, дыхание его выравнивалось.   
Они так и уснули: Наруто в костюме и с расстегнутой ширинкой, а Саске в платье и туфлях.   
А вот утром, проснувшись, Наруто очень удивился, поняв, что они оба лежат голые под одеялом.   
– М-м-м, – застонал он и открыл глаза.   
Саске лежал головой на его руке, прижавшись к нему спиной, а руками обнимал свою подушку. Наруто не хотел его тревожить, но руку уже начинало покалывать, а пальцев он и не чувствовал.   
– Саске, – прошептал он. – Просыпайся, принцесса.   
Саске недовольно заворчал, а потом со всего размаху двинул Наруто локтем под ребра.   
Было больно. Даже дыхание сбилось. Саске, щурясь, спокойно смотрел на его мучения. А потом сказал только:  
– Я тебе не принцесса, – и снова отвернулся.   
Наруто откатился в сторону и вдохнул поглубже.  
– К нам кто-то заходил ночью или ты владеешь магией? Почему мы голые?  
– Для того, чтобы раздеться, магия не нужна, – сказал он. – Ты спишь как труп. И тяжелый как танк. Еле стащил с тебя рубашку.   
– Спасибо. В душ и завтракать? Или наоборот?   
Саске снова повернулся к нему, внимательно вгляделся в его лицо и нахмурился.  
– Ты напряжен. Почему?  
Наруто улыбнулся. И почти сказал, что просто жалеет о своем признании, но вовремя понял, как это будет звучать. Подумал немного и перефразировал:  
– Просто меня пугает неизвестность. Понятия не имею, что будет дальше, и волнуюсь из-за этого. Кстати, – он тоже посмотрел на Саске, – я знаю, что вчера случилось с мелкими. Они видели наш поцелуй. Вот почему так себя вели весь вечер. Как думаешь, что они навыдумывают там себе? Или уже навыдумывали – у них же была целая ночь.  
Саске сел на постели и отложил подушку.  
– Черт. Ладно ты, ты хотя бы одинокий. А у меня жена есть. Если Сарада решит, что я предал ее мать, то... я могу потерять дочь, так?   
– Вполне вероятно, – кивнул Наруто. – Совсем все хреново складывается, правда? Я закажу завтрак, а ты пока можешь принять душ и переодеться.   
– Вот опять. Наруто...  
– Не сейчас, хорошо? – попросил он и поднялся с кровати.   
– Сколько времени?   
Наруто достал телефон и нахмурился.   
– Скоро полдень. Во сколько мы легли?  
– Не знаю. Я просыпался часов в шесть. Мне нужно позвонить Хиаши, – сказал он и тоже встал. Нашарил в сброшенной в кучу на полу одежде свой телефон и пошел в ванную. Дверь за собой не закрыл, а только чуть-чуть прикрыл.   
Наруто прислушался к его разговору.  
– Добрый день, Хиаши. Как там Сарада?.. Домой еще не просится?.. Во сколько ее забрать?.. Ясно... Передайте ей трубку.   
Около минуты в ванной царила тишина, а потом Саске заговорил снова, и голос его сильно изменился, стал более нежным, приятным.  
– Привет, милая... Во сколько за тобой заехать?.. Вечером? Уверена?.. Сарада... Нам нужно будет поговорить... Хорошо, до вечера.   
Наруто отошел подальше и набрал номер ресторана. Раньше ему не приходилось этого делать хотя бы потому, что телефон всегда был отключен, и было непривычно общаться с администратором не напрямую. Но девушка сразу узнала его по голосу и пообещала, что скоро еду доставят.   
Саске тем временем включил душ, и Наруто оглянулся на все еще приоткрытую дверь. Интересно, могло ли это быть приглашением? Скорее всего, именно так оно и было.   
Наруто подошел к входной двери, оставил замок открытым и прошел в ванную. Саске даже не оглянулся – он тер себя мочалкой Наруто, мылился его гелем для душа, и подставлял лицо под тугие струи. На душе у Наруто расцветало что-то теплое и невообразимое. И поздно было это скрывать – все было сказано еще ночью.   
Он взял в руки щетку и улыбнулся. Щетинки были влажные, значит, Саске не побрезговал ею воспользоваться. Все эти осознания накатывали волной – приятной, щемящей.   
Он быстро почистил зубы, развернулся к душевой, раскрыл стеклянную створку и замер.  
Саске наконец обернулся. И тут же был зажат в крепкие объятия и притиснут к стене. Наруто устал скрываться. Устал чувствовать себя запертым в собственном теле. А потому прошептал в губы:  
– Прости. Я правда влюбился. Прости за это, я просто не могу...  
– Чшшш... – перебил его Саске и поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые волосы. Оттолкнулся и уже сам прижал Наруто к другой стене.   
Вода стекала с волос по лицу, попадала в рот, а они все целовались. Даже когда снаружи хлопнула дверь, – дважды, – они не остановились. 

***

Бывают дни затишья, а бывает, когда накатывает все и сразу. Суббота с самого начала была слишком насыщенной – взять хотя бы появление Саске в комнате Наруто, да еще и с туфлями, которые не удалось достать на работе. Возможно, Саске предвидел, а может, просто не смог решиться примерить платье. В любом случае, пазл сошелся. Потом признание в любви, которого никогда не должно было случиться. Обмен жидкостями... или только отдача – со стороны Наруто. В любом случае, в Саске оказалось очень много его спермы, и это тоже было своего рода событие. Снова признание, долгий поцелуй с взаимной дрочкой в душе, плотный завтрак, улыбки...   
Улыбки Наруто отметил бы отдельно, потому что Саске улыбался! И у него была красивая теплая улыбка, какую Наруто раньше у него не наблюдал. И красные припухшие губы, и довольный усталый вид.   
Все было настолько прекрасно, насколько быть не могло вообще! Впрочем, действительно не могло.   
Все пошло наперекосяк как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату ворвался запыхавшийся Нагато и, не глядя, выпалил, что у Наруто есть пятнадцать минут на сборы. Клиент уже ждет.   
Мертвая тишина не могла предвещать ничего хорошего. 

***

Саске подхватил с пола свой пиджак и поморщился. Дорогая ткань пусть и не помялась, но выглядела непрезентабельно.   
Наруто только хохотнул – это Саске еще брюки свои не видел. А уж что стало с рубашкой...  
– Еще есть время сдать в химчистку, – предложил Наруто. – Часам к семи все будет в лучшем виде.   
– Так и сделаю, – согласился Саске и, подняв всю одежду, свернул ее в большой куль.   
– Педант, – хмыкнул Наруто, наблюдая за его стараниями.   
Саске ничего не ответил, но одарил его таким взглядом... в котором сразу читалось – комментарии плебеев не принимаются.   
Наруто ухмыльнулся, поднялся с кровати и подошел к Саске, намереваясь снова его поцеловать или хотя бы просто прикоснуться, – это казалось жизненно необходимым: быть рядом, трогать, чувствовать.   
И в этот момент дверь распахнулась.   
– Наруто, пятнадцать минут. Клиент ждет! – выпалил Нагато и только тогда увидел, кто был в комнате.  
Несколько минут стояла тишина.   
Нагато осматривал помещение, цепляя взглядом все мелочи – платье, туфли, постель, двух голых мужчин, тарелки и подносы.   
Наруто смотрел только на него, понимая, что договоренность была на одного клиента, и отказаться он не мог.   
Саске просто стоял, сжимая в руках вещи все крепче и глядя в пустоту перед собой. И о чем он думал, понять было невозможно.  
– Я... – начал Наруто, но не смог закончить сразу. Сердце колотилось слишком быстро и больно. И он чувствовал потребность объясниться, но не мог. Просто не знал, как. И договорил тихо, едва сдерживая эмоции: – Буду готов.  
– Мне казалось, – ровно сказал Саске, как говорил еще при первой встрече, – ты свободен в выходные.   
– Я попрошу Гаару, – вступился Нагато, но даже глухой почувствовал бы его боль. Он не хотел, чтобы Гаара снова пострадал. И был готов на самом деле пожертвовать Наруто.   
– Нет, – уже увереннее сказал Наруто и посмотрел на Саске, закончив, правда, для Нагато: – Я буду готов. Мне нужно в ванную.   
– Какого хрена? – спросил Саске сквозь зубы.  
– Это моя работа, помнишь?   
– Если тебе так нужны деньги, я выкуплю и выходные, – прошипел Саске. А Наруто замер, просто застыл, заметив влажный блеск в его глазах. Что на это было ответить? Как отреагировать?   
– Наруто, все нормально, – сказал Нагато, взяв себя в руки. – Гаара справится.   
– Он туда не пойдет! – развернувшись, гаркнул Наруто.  
– Почему нет? – спросил Саске. – Это какой-то особенный клиент? Он так для тебя важен?  
«Ты для меня важен, – подумал Наруто. – Но я не могу отказаться. Не от своих же слов».  
Он махнул рукой и быстро скрылся в ванной, оставив дверь открытой на случай, если разговор Саске с Нагато свернет куда-нибудь не туда. Быстро ополоснувшись и сбрив щетину, он вернулся в комнату и подошел к шкафу. И Саске, и Нагато так и не сдвинулись с мест и не сказали друг другу ни слова. Наруто это не нравилось. Складывалось впечатление, что они набирались сил, чтобы потом рвануло сильнее.   
– Ты не ответил, – произнес Саске, когда Наруто достал «костюм». Нагато молча подошел и стал помогать застегивать кожаные ремешки.   
– Это работа, Саске, – сказал он, не зная, что еще ответить.  
– Я предложил тебе альтернативу.   
– Слушай, ты сказал, что выходные остаются на мое усмотрение, – процедил Наруто. – Вот мое решение – я иду. И отменять ничего не стану.   
– Иди к черту! – заорал Саске – впервые на памяти Наруто. – Ты ведь сам сказал, что...  
– Что? – спросил Наруто, обернувшись. – Что люблю? И какое это имеет отношение к моей работе? Мне теперь все бросить, потому что я что-то там тебе сказал? А дальше что? – со злостью выпалил он.   
Саске не ответил. Только почему-то отступил на шаг.   
– Давай, подумай, Саске. Что дальше? Будем встречаться? Жить вместе? Хотя нет, у тебя ведь жена, – тряхнул головой Наруто и сделал шаг навстречу. И только тогда осознал, что подошел уже довольно близко, на что даже не обращал внимания. – Будем видеться тайно? Оставишь жить меня здесь и будешь заглядывать каждый день вместо обеда? Допустим, но как я тогда буду зарабатывать? Ах да, ты же можешь себе позволить меня выкупить. И будешь продолжать платить за наши отношения до конца наших дней?  
– Бред, – почти беззвучно сказал Саске.  
– Верно. Что тогда? Какие еще есть варианты? О, может, ты решил открыто начать со мной встречаться?   
– Почему нет? – спросил Саске быстро, чтобы не дать Наруто наговорить еще кучу гадостей.   
Только это было бесполезно. В любой другой ситуации Наруто был бы рад, – да что там, впал бы в ступор, – что Саске готов на такое, но не теперь.  
– Потому что, Учиха Саске, через мою постель прошло треть твоих деловых партнеров. Давай будем реалистами. У нас с тобой нет и не может быть будущего. Каждый раз, сидя на переговорах, ты будешь думать лишь о том, трахал ли меня очередной твой компаньон. И я уже молчу о том, сколько жен этих партнеров спали со мной. Не осложняй все, мать твою! – закончил он, ткнув пальцем в ворох одежды в руках Саске.   
Затем резко развернулся, подошел к тумбочке и достал из верхнего ящика блистер с овальными коричневыми таблетками. Выдавил сразу две и запил апельсиновым соком.   
– С ума сошел? – спросил Нагато. – Хочешь, чтобы у тебя сердце остановилось во время процесса? Оригинально отомстишь.   
Наруто лишь поморщился, накинул халат и вышел, хлопнув за собой дверью.   
Нагато тут же выбежал следом и схватил за плечо.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, куда идти.   
– В самый низ, а там укажут. Не потеряюсь.   
– Это плохо кончится, – с сожалением заметил Нагато.   
Наруто согласно кивнул и пошел к лифту. 

***

Саске сел на кровать и уставился в стену напротив.   
Нагато прикрыл дверь, огляделся и подошел к нему. Устроился рядом.  
Несколько минут в комнате стояла тишина. Она не давила, но была даже страшнее кладбищенской.   
– Правда треть партнеров? – тихо спросил Саске, глядя вперед пустым взглядом.   
– Я не знаю всех, с кем ты работаешь. Но даже в ночные Наруто был нарасхват. Думаю, из очень влиятельных было не так уж много, но ты сам знаешь, что простому человеку сюда хода нет. Можешь сделать выводы.  
Саске кивнул.   
– Почему он пошел? Почему не этот... Гаара?  
Нагато едва заметно дернулся от вопроса и имени, прозвучавшего в нем.   
– Гаара... Я... Саске... – начинал он несколько раз, но каждый раз не знал, как закончить.  
– Наруто, – закончил за него Саске. – Не нужно перечислять всех.   
Нагато вздохнул.   
– Почему ты не хотел его отпускать?   
Саске пожал плечами.  
– Я многое понимаю, – продолжил Нагато. – Я ведь здесь уже много лет. Ты никогда не выкупал столько времени одного человека. Ты никогда не шел на странные эксперименты, – кивнул он на платье. – Ты никогда не знакомил своих шлюх со своей дочерью. Что? Нет, не смотри так, он не рассказывал об этом. Не в том контексте, в котором думаешь ты. Наруто очень открыт с людьми и с удовольствием рассказывает о своем сыне. И он говорил Гааре о новой подруге Боруто. Гаара кое-чем поделился со мной. Об остальном не составило труда догадаться.   
Саске снова пожал плечами.  
– Ты влюбился. Впервые на моей памяти.   
И Саске опять повторил жест.   
– Наруто верно сказал. Дело даже не в том, что вы чувствуете друг к другу, а в том, что между вами слишком огромная пропасть. Но знаешь, он ни разу с момента твоего возвращения из командировки ни с кем не спал. Кроме тебя.   
– Почему сегодня?   
– Возможно, ты заметил, что у него слишком сильно развито чувство справедливости.   
Саске кивнул.  
– Идем со мной, я покажу тебе кое-что. Только оденься во что-то попроще. Поищу у Наруто толстовку с капюшоном.   
Несколько минут спустя Саске, одетый в джинсы и толстовку Наруто, которые беспощадно на нем висели, вышел из комнаты вместе с Нагато. Они спустились на лифте на пару этажей вниз. Прошли по коридору и вошли в другую комнату.   
– Повернись спиной, – произнес Нагато, глядя на парня с яркой внешностью.  
– Нагато? Кто это? – спросил Гаара. Лица Саске он не видел, оно было прикрыто капюшоном.   
– Просто сделай как я прошу.   
Гаара кивнул и, поднявшись с постели, встал к вошедшим спиной.   
– Теперь сними футболку.  
Гаара поежился, но эту просьбу выполнил.   
Саске подошел ближе, провел холодным пальцем рядом с одним из самых страшных рубцов и обернулся на Нагато.  
– Они еще свежие. Что с ним случилось?  
– Одна из наших клиенток постаралась. Старые шрамы – тоже ее рук дело. Наруто просто не смог на это смотреть, именно поэтому сегодня он пошел вместо Гаары.   
– И ты его отпустил? – выкрикнул Гаара, резко развернувшись.   
Саске удивленно приподнял брови.   
– С каких пор нашим клиентам позволяется так обходиться с персоналом? Насколько я помню, в деньгах мы не нуждаемся.  
Нагато выдохнул. По его взгляду стало понятно, насколько тяжело ему говорить.   
– Дело не в деньгах, – сказал он. – Дело в тебе. Однажды ты сказал: «Пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы ко мне в постель не лезла». И она делает. Все это время.  
И в который раз воцарилась тишина. Длилась она около минуты, за которую на лице Саске не сменилось ни одной эмоции, только взгляд стал другим, но кроме Наруто этого никто не смог бы заметить.  
– Хочешь сказать, – медленно произнес Саске, – что сейчас он трахает мою жену?  
– Или сейчас она его калечит так же, как искалечила Гаару. Варианта два. Но, зная Наруто и его способность находить подход к людям, первый – вполне вероятен.   
– Почему ты раньше не сказал? – спросил Саске с болью.  
– Потому что даны были четкие указания. Думаешь, я не хотел бы оградить Гаару от этой участи? Думаешь, я хотел отправлять к ней Наруто? Но, знаешь, за Наруто я не волнуюсь. А вот за Гаару с удовольствием отправил бы ее на тот свет.   
Саске помолчал. Потом спросил:  
– Он так тебе дорог?   
Нагато склонил голову набок. Улыбнулся. А потом уверенно кивнул.  
– Я понял. Веди меня в ту комнату.   
Нагато нахмурился.  
– Это плохая идея, Саске.   
– Мне плевать на твое мнение. Веди. И да, Гаара, ты уволен. Собирай свои вещи.   
Возразить никто не посмел.   
Пока они спускались на лифте в самый низ, Нагато хмурился все больше. Он явно хотел поговорить, образумить, возможно. Но держал все в себе, потому что не смел.   
Они подошли к посту охраны.   
– Открой, – сказал Нагато.   
Парень за стойкой оглядел прибывших, поднялся со своего стула и, затянув на затылке бандану, присмотрелся к Саске повнимательнее.   
– Там занято, – сказал Изумо. – К сожалению, не могу вас пропустить без прямого приказа высшего руководства или клиента.   
Саске снял капюшон. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Изумо нажал на кнопку, коротко кивнув.   
– Изумо! – раздалось из рации. – Какого черта ты открыл дверь? Соскучился, а-а-а?  
– Помолчи, идиот, – со вздохом сказал Изумо в пространство, а уже в рацию добавил: – Пропусти их, Котецу.   
Саске пошел первым, уже не скрывая ни лица, ни личности. Но перед последней преградой затормозил. Постоял немного, прислушиваясь, затем отошел в сторону.  
– Ты первый. Разведи их, не хочу этого видеть.   
Нагато только кивнул.

***

Наурто был зол. Очень зол и бесконечно расстроен. Нельзя было идти к клиенту в таком состоянии. Но и времени прийти в себя почти не осталось.   
Спускаясь на лифте, он старался ни о чем не думать, а просто привести мысли в порядок, в итоге, как бывало часто до того, как он устроился сюда работать, вспомнил о Боруто, о том, как был счастлив проводить с ним время, о том, как они прощались в последний раз. И несмотря на то, чем закончился тот день, это помогло успокоиться в достаточной степени.   
За стойкой его встретил симпатичный парень в бандане, пристально оглядел и сунул нос в компьютер, сравнивая фотографии.  
– Наруто? – уточнил он и на кивок добавил: – Опаздываешь. Клиентка очень не любит ждать. И мой тебе совет: сделай взгляд попроще, что-то ты совсем не в ее вкусе.   
Наруто выдохнул, он еще не готов был полностью вжиться в образ. И это, как выяснилось, понимал даже охранник. Он снова осмотрел Наруто с головы до ног, покачал головой и спросил:  
– Ты раньше здесь не бывал. Волнуешься?  
– Если бы, – нервно усмехнулся Наруто. Лучше бы он волновался перед встречей с клиентом, но он не боялся того, что произойдет внутри, он вообще об этом почти не задумывался. – Ладно, пора.   
Охранник кивнул и нажал на кнопку, отчего раздался громкий писк. Сказал в рацию:  
– Пришел. Проводи к нужной двери.   
– Ну наконец-то! А то я уж думал, она меня к себе затащит, – раздалось в ответ.  
Наруто все еще ощущал мандраж после разговора с Саске, но сердце билось уже не так отчаянно и больно. Хотя и не удалось отрешиться окончательно, ведь даже мысли о сыне возвращали в прошедшие сутки.   
Он вошел внутрь и оказался в длинном коридоре, в конце которого у еще одной стойки его встретил второй охранник. Тоже довольно приятный на внешность, но с перевязанной головой. И почему-то перевязка шла через скулы и нос. Но в целом парень казался спокойным и даже веселым.   
– А вот и ты, прогульщик. Давай за мной, – сказал он и открыл дверь позади себя.  
Там находилось небольшое помещение с диваном и кофейным столиком. Оно было похоже на комнату ожиданий. Возможно, так и было. Наруто этого не знал. Но он видел еще две двери, за одной из которых должна была находиться та самая клиентка.   
– С тобой все в порядке, парень? – спросил охранник. – Ты... покраснел и покрылся испариной. Может, позвать Кабуто, пока не поздно?  
– Нормально. Это таблетки. Куда идти?  
Охранник ткнул пальцем в нужную сторону и прищурился.  
– Нагато вообще в своем уме? Ты же совершенно не в ее вкусе. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Хороший вопрос. Правильный, – сказал Наруто. – Я здесь работаю. Только работаю, – добавил уже для себя. Времени больше не было, пришлось усилием воли заставлять себя вживаться в нужную роль.  
Он снял халат, бросил его охраннику и проверил, все ли ремешки застегнуты как надо, все ли кольца на своих местах и не забыт ли оказался в спешке ошейник. Но Нагато постарался – за какой-то нереально короткий срок он привел Наруто в надлежащий вид. И это пока они с Саске выясняли отношения.   
Он прикрыл глаза, опустил голову, взялся за ручку и потянул тяжелую дверь на себя.  
– Ты опоздал, – тут же раздался властный голос. – Будешь наказан.   
Наруто был в шоке. Всего одного мимолетного взгляда хватило для того, чтобы разглядеть девушку.   
Она была красива: тонкие черты лица, плавные изгибы тела. Маленькая, хрупкая, худенькая – как она сюда попала? Топ из латекса только подчеркивал отсутствие груди, но, кажется, девушку это мало волновало, а вот шортики отлично сидели на округлых бедрах. Лоб, нос и глаза скрывала маска, но волосы... Волосы раскрыли бы ее в любом месте – слишком яркие, розовые, вызывающие. Словно она пыталась привлечь к себе внимание. Чье внимание?   
Наруто привычно анализировал, представляя примерно, что могло заставить красивую, уверенную в себе девушку дойти до такого. В жизни у нее явно не все было гладко – случилось что-то, что озлобило ее.   
Он опустился на колени, покорно склонил голову и прошептал:  
– Как прикажет моя Госпожа.   
Девушка подошла ближе, провела кончиком стека по его щеке, шее, вдоль кожаного ремешка ошейника и под подбородком.  
– Какой послушный, мне нравится, – со злой насмешкой произнесла она и приподняла его подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть лицо.  
Наруто же не смел смотреть в ответ открыто, он только незаметно разглядывал ее из-под опущенных ресниц. И видел совсем не то, что она так отчаянно старалась показать другим. Он видел сломленную молодую девушку, потерявшую смысл жизни. Видел на плоском животе почти незаметные растяжки и косметический шов – кесарево? Видел след от кольца на безымянном пальце ухоженных рук. И понимал, сколько наигранности в ее движениях, сколько фальши. А как же достать ее настоящую?   
– Поднимись, – приказала она, и Наруто поднялся, как бы случайно заглянув в прорези маски.   
Взгляд ярких зеленых глаз был устремлен ему в грудь – чтобы посмотреть выше, ей пришлось бы задрать голову. Видимо, этого она не ожидала. Но держалась все еще уверенно, в образе.   
– Ты гораздо больше, чем я думала, – произнесла она, – но это даже интереснее.   
– Не так страшно оставлять шрамы? – спросил Наруто.  
И увидел наконец то, чего подсознательно ждал.  
– Что? – спросила она, приподняв голову от неожиданности. В глазах промелькнули растерянность и осознание, а следом – вина. И сквозь все это – ярость, которая перечеркивала все. – Да как ты смеешь? – крикнула она, замахнувшись стеком.   
Наруто даже не шелохнулся, чтобы уйти от удара, который пришелся на бедро. Боль была мгновенной, но терпимой. А вот сдержаться, чтобы инстинктивно не дернуться и не поморщиться, было тяжелее. Наруто не знал, на сколько хватит его выдержки. И не стал рисковать больше.  
Он опустил взгляд в пол и снова покорно произнес:  
– Прошу меня простить, Госпожа. Накажите меня за мой отвратительный язык.   
– Так и сделаю. Обопрись на кровать. Немедленно!  
Наруто кивнул и шагнул к постели, согнулся, упираясь руками в изножье, поморщился, пока девушка не могла этого видеть. Поза была неудобной не только для раба – странно, что она ее выбрала. Ведь замах будет не тот, да и рука может соскользнуть...   
– Мне встать на колени, Госпожа? – уточнил он, проверяя свою догадку.   
Девушка ответила не сразу, будто решая что-то для себя, а потом сказала:  
– Да. Хороший питомец, понятливый.  
«Все ясно, – решил для себя Наруто. – Заигралась девочка. Понятия не имеет, что делать, а строит из себя... черт знает что. Вот так она, по незнанию, и калечила Гаару. Идиотка».  
Стек она решила не использовать и достала почему-то треххвостую плеть. Чтобы все-таки реабилитироваться? Или просто показать, что быстро теряет интерес к старым игрушкам? Или ей не понравилось, что Наруто не отреагировал на стек?   
Почему-то он был уверен, что последний вариант верный, потому девушка решила сменить тактику.   
– Госпожа, – хрипло заговорил он, – прошу. Нет больше сил ждать. Накажите меня.   
– Какой нетерпеливый, – хмыкнула она, уверенная, что контроль снова в ее руках.  
И в этот момент спину обожгло первым ударом. Наруто охнул, не сдержавшись, а следом – застонал, показывая, что доволен.  
– Еще, пожалуйста! – попросил он, добавляя в голос умоляющего тона. И реакция не заставила себя ждать.   
Девушка снова ударила, а потом еще раз и еще, подчиняясь Наруто. Ему оставалось только выгибаться и стонать, кусая губы. Спина начала гореть, как и ягодицы, которые время от времени цепляли кончики хвостов, но пока не было опасности. И все же удары становились сильнее с каждым разом, грозясь вскоре стать травмирующими. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, и, подобрав удобный момент, Наруто душераздирающе закричал. Все моментально прекратилось. Как он и думал, эта особа не была готова причинять настоящую боль. Она всего лишь глупая девочка, потерявшая власть над своей жизнью.  
– Хватит, – прошептал он и встал с колен. Незаметно выдохнул, меняя тактику, и повернулся к ней лицом. – Хватит, убьешь же, – сказал уже уверенно и чуть насмешливо. – Или ты этого и добивалась?   
– Что ты... – начала она, но Наруто приложил палец к ее губам и улыбнулся.   
– Ты очень красивая, – сказал он, склонив голову. – Если бы не это место, я бы обязательно в тебя влюбился.   
Она резко вскинула руку в попытке оттолкнуть от себя Наруто, но сил не хватило – Наруто шагнул вперед и обнял ее, прижав к себе.   
– От тебя хорошо пахнет, – прошептал он ей на ухо и повел носом по шее, припоминая, что однажды уже делал так, но развивать мысль не стал. – И кожа на ощупь такая нежная, – продолжил, ведя пальцами от плеча к локтю. – Тебе правда это нужно? Ты действительно хочешь вспороть мне спину? Если это так, я позволю. Позволю тебе все, – закончил он и отстранился, заглядывая ей в глаза.  
Бесподобного цвета радужка почти пропала под расширившимися зрачками. Девушка казалась напуганной, но пока не звала охрану.   
– Ты ведь можешь получить настоящее удовольствие, – произнес он. – А потом я бы отвел тебя в одно место, где можно без последствий выплеснуть всю ярость. Подумай, ведь ты не такая. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы однажды из этой комнаты вынесли труп?   
В ее глазах появился влажный блеск, но пока еще она до конца не поняла, чем все может закончиться. Нужен был аргумент посерьезнее.   
– Представь, что будет, если об этом узнает твой ребенок. Мать оказалось беспощадной убийцей. Хотя могла бы просто наслаждаться обществом приятного человека и быть счастливой. Ты ведь знаешь, что твоего прошлого раба едва откачали?  
– Что? – удивленно переспросила она. – Но он... он ведь был в порядке, когда...  
– Физически? Возможно. Если так можно сказать про то мясо, которое осталось от его спины. А вот морально он был на грани. Ты почти довела человека до суицида.   
– Но я не... не хотела, чтобы...  
– Забудь, – прошептал Наруто серьезно, вплетая пальцы в ее волосы. – Сейчас он в порядке, отдыхает в своей комнате. А ты здесь, и у тебя есть возможность если не исправить, то хотя бы не повторить больше этой ошибки. Если хочешь... – он провел губами по ее подбородку и шее, – я научу тебя, как использовать эти девайсы. Покажу, что делать, и ты сможешь не волноваться о том, что причинишь кому-то настоящий вред. Ты ведь не садистка, правда?  
Девушка громко выдохнула, подняв руку. Схватила Наруто за предплечье и сжала пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Но взгляд ее заметно поплыл, пульс участился под губами Наруто.  
– Это... останется между нами? – спросила она.   
– Абсолютно все. Все, что захочешь. И только между нами. Обещаю, – горячо зашептал он, свободной рукой ведя по ее груди. Зацепил пальцами край лифа и потянул вниз, оголяя розовый напряженный сосок. А другую руку положил ей на поясницу и стал опускаться на колени, утягивая ее за собой... на себя. К себе, еще ближе.  
Она не сопротивлялась. Почти. Только явно была натянута. А потом Наруто обхватил ее сосок губами и потянул, и она сама вцепилась руками в его плечи, не сдерживая ни стонов, ни эмоций.   
– Боже... – зашептала она. – Я никогда не...   
Наруто потянул вниз лямки топа, оголяя обе груди. Красивое женское тело сыграло роль в нужный момент. Таблетки подействовали, член окреп, толкнулся между ее бедер, пачкая латекс естественной смазкой.   
– Никогда... что? – выдохнул он ей в шею, пальцами сжимая соски и продолжая неспешно двигать бедрами, заставляя откликаться ее на движения.   
– Ни с кем... – она снова прервалась на стон и обхватила шею Наруто обеими руками. – Не спала, кроме мужа. Всего два раза.   
– Видимо, – зашептал в ответ Наруто, подняв голову и заглядывая ей в глаза, – это было очень давно, – и провел пальцем по шраму.   
Девушка только кивнула. И наконец – наконец! – подалась навстречу, промежностью елозя по его члену. Так из этого могло что-то выйти. Это было хорошо. И Наруто продолжил играть свою роль.  
– А как же игрушки? Ты ведь использовала хоть что-то? – возбужденно прошептал он. – Играла с собой, признайся?  
Она покраснела и затрясла головой.   
– Нет... это же... нет!   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – Наруто снова погладил ее по спине, успокаивая. – Тогда ты должна знать, что может быть немного больно. Нужно тебя расслабить. Согласна? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул вниз собачку, расстегивающую почти незаметную молнию на ее шортиках – от середины попы почти до самого лобка.   
А там оказались трусики. Наруто впервые видел, чтобы под такой костюм надевалось белье. Он дотронулся пальцем до влажной ажурной ткани, скрывающей вход во влагалище, и чуть надавил, потирая. И да, за что он любил женщин, так это за естественный инстинкт – выгнуться и попытаться насадиться. Она двигалась как надо, правильно. Она знала, к чему все идет. И она получала удовольствие.   
Но за ее стоном оба не заметили, как открылась дверь.   
– Кхм... – кашлянул Нагато. – Не хотел бы... Черт, Наруто, убери оттуда руку!   
Только тогда Наруто заглянул девушке через плечо. И как-то подумал раньше, чем пришло осознание, что без разрешения Саске Нагато бы сюда не попал. Поэтому просто отдернул руку.   
А вот девушка не была так догадлива. Она развернулась к нему лицом и рассерженно зашипела:  
– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Как ты смеешь нас отвлекать?   
– Мне действительно жаль, но я вынужден вас попросить отсесть друг от друга подальше.   
У Наруто вовремя сработало чутье. Он почему-то догадался, что неудовлетворенная девушка не станет послушно выполнять такие требования, поэтому просто подхватил ее на руки и опрокинул на кровать. А сам отошел в сторону и снова повернулся к Нагато.   
– Спасибо, Наруто, – благодарно кивнул Нагато, не слушая возмущение девушки. – Все, можно заходить.   
Саске вошел в комнату спокойно, осмотрел сначала обстановку – жесткую, стальную, с цепями, свисающими с потолка, и девайсами, прикрепленными прямо к стене. Не было здесь никаких шкафчиков, в которых можно было спрятать все самое откровенное, не было почти ничего телесного из игрушек – только стекло и металл. И кожа. Совсем ничего мягкого, как было в красной комнате: ни ковра на полу, ни меха на наручниках, ни штор на окнах.   
– Саске? – спросила девушка, наконец придя в себя, и тогда только он посмотрел на нее, брезгливо поморщился, зацепившись взглядом за стянутый топ и расстегнутые шортики. – Ничего не было! – крикнула она, став похожей на маленькую затравленную девочку, до ужаса боящуюся получить наказание.   
– Мне плевать, Сакура, – отрезал Саске и перевел взгляд на Наруто, явно отметив, в каком тот состоянии – таблетки продолжали действовать исправно. Только понимал ли это Саске?   
Он отвернулся от них, подошел к стене и взял в руку плеть, пропустил через кулак всю ее длину и сложил пополам.   
– Интересная вещь. Жаль, испробовать не доведется, – сказал он с тоской и иронией. Почти незаметной, но Наруто почувствовал. Ему нужно было увидеть лицо Саске, посмотреть в его глаза, чтобы знать наверняка, но именно этого Саске не давал сделать. – Я думал, как поступлю, когда войду сюда. Я не знал, что сделаю. Но сейчас как-то все само собой решилось. Сакура, не представляю, что на тебя нашло, но даже тебе не позволено издеваться над людьми. Я больше не допущу, чтобы ты занималась воспитанием моей дочери. Мы разводимся, и это окончательное решение.   
– Разводитесь? – переспросил Наруто. Он не то чтобы первый отошел от шока, он просто не до конца понял, поэтому не успел впасть в оцепенение. – Это что, твоя жена?  
– Женщина, которая калечила Гаару и оставляла черт знает где нашу дочь, чтобы калечить Гаару? Все верно, это именно она, – прозвучало в ответ с сарказмом и затаенной болью. А потом он все-таки посмотрел на Наруто, но не успел ничего сказать, как вступилась Сакура:  
– Что значит, разводимся? Ты не посмеешь! В конце концов, ты опозоришь клан! Только посмотри, во что ты одет? Что с тобой стало?  
Саске опустил голову, провел рукой по груди, разглаживая принт на толстовке, улыбнулся краешком губ.  
– В ней удобно, – сказал он. – И тепло, – поднял взгляд на Наруто. – Оставлю себе, а тебе вышлю деньги. – Посмотрел на Сакуру. – А клана больше нет. Клан – это я и моя дочь. Если я кого и позорю, то только себя такой женой. Решения я не изменю, как бы ты ни кричала. А теперь Наруто... – чуть повысив голос, добавил он, чтобы заткнуть Сакуру. – Ты уволен. Делай, что хочешь, но чтобы к вечеру тебя здесь уже не было.  
Наруто не чувствовал боли – первые секунд двадцать. Этого Саске хватило, чтобы выйти, хлопнув дверью.   
Наруто сорвался с места раньше, чем подумал о последствиях. Он пропустил мимо ушей предостережение Нагато, оставил позади тихие всхлипы. Он вывалился в комнату ожиданий, схватил Саске за руку и развернул к себе лицом. Он знал, что там увидит. Просто был не готов к этому. К тому, что Саске тоже может быть больно. Судя по всему, гораздо больнее, чем Наруто.  
– Саске, – прошептал он, потянувшись ладонью к его щеке.  
Только Саске это было не нужно. Он в несколько несложных движений скрутил Наруто и повалил грудью на пол, прижав коленом поясницу. Застыл ненадолго. Провел пальцем по спине, причиняя легкую боль – всего лишь жжение, ничего страшного.  
– За это прости, – сказал он ровно, скрывая эмоции – Наруто это чувствовал. – Моя вина, не уследил. Но тебе оплатят все неудобства, не волнуйся.   
Он резко поднялся и ушел теперь уже быстро, не давая Наруто ни единого шанса догнать себя.   
Несколько минут спустя Наруто заставил себя вернуться в комнату. В груди было пусто – выжженная чернота. Он пытался угнаться сразу за всем – получить деньги, вернуть сына и… найти любовь. Надеялся, что все получится, что образуется как-нибудь. В итоге потерял самое важное – часть себя.  
– Наруто, – позвал Нагато, но его голос звучал сквозь вату в ушах, сквозь оглушающий стук сердца. – Я ничего не мог, – продолжил он, – Гаара тоже уволен. Наруто...  
Где-то сбоку послышался очередной всхлип... и почти сразу – надрывный плач. Наруто посмотрел на кровать, вздохнул и забрался рядом, чтобы обнять Сакуру.  
– Тише, тише, – шептал он, сам не разбирая своих слов. – Это не конец жизни. Все будет хорошо.   
Кого он успокаивал, он не знал. Но это казалось правильным – внушить надежду, пусть даже тому, кого сам недавно готов был размазать по стенке. В конце концов, стало ясно, почему Сакура была такой озлобленной. И пусть это ее не оправдывало, но она заслуживала второго шанса, ведь не глупая девушка. 

***

В свою комнату Наруто больше не вернулся – не хотел видеть ни платья, ни смятого костюма… ни их возможного уже отсутствия. Он попросил Нагато принести оттуда кое-какие вещи и телефон, а сам пошел к Гааре. Который, кстати, совсем не выглядел расстроенным. Наоборот, он собирал вещи и рассказывал, что может позволить себе несколько лет жить, не работая, и купить при этом неплохое жилье. Только сегодня ему придется искать ночлег.   
Наруто, недолго думая, позвонил Шикамару.  
– Что там с квартирой? – спросил он, обдумывая варианты. Жить в отеле он не мог. Разве что ночь или две, а потом Хиаши его все равно найдет.  
– Документы готовы. Подписывай и живи хоть завтра, а что случилось? К чему такая срочность? – уточнил Шикамару.  
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, с чего ты взял, что это срочно, – усмехнулся Наруто. – Меня уволили.   
– Тебе негде переночевать, – констатировал Шикамару. – Можешь приехать ко мне. Ты же знаешь, Темари хоть и будет делать вид, что обижена, но с радостью освободит для тебя гостевую от своих рукоделий. Еще и вопросами завалит.   
– Знаю, – улыбнулся Наруто и поднес трубку к другому уху. – Просто я не один.   
Шикамару замолчал, что-то обдумывая. Потом уточнил:  
– Кто это?  
– Коллега, – ответил Наруто. – Его тоже уволили.   
– Ты же не приведешь ко мне в дом кого попало, – снова не спросил Шикамару. – Давайте вместе.   
– Только самое лучшее, не обижай! – наигранно возмутился Наруто, а потом добавил уже с благодарностью: – Спасибо, буду должен. За все.   
– Сочтемся.

Парой часов спустя Нагато все еще не выпускал их, настаивая на том, чтобы Гаара остался с ним. Но Гаара только улыбался и качал головой. И в конце концов Нагато пришлось сдаться.   
– Подождите здесь минут десять, – сказал он, – я вызову вам машину.   
– Ты с ним не спал, – констатировал Наруто, когда Нагато скрылся за дверью. – И пока не собираешься, хотя очень хочешь. Сделал тест и ждешь результата?   
Довольный Гаара кивнул, подтверждая догадку.   
– Как только все выяснится, я вернусь к нему. В конце концов, последние пару лет я здесь только из-за него. Пора что-то менять. И очень вовремя, я считаю.  
– Не попрощался! – ворвавшись в комнату, укоризненно ткнул в Наруто пальцем Хаку. – Ты... идиот! – выкрикнул он и бросился обниматься.   
– Я буду писать, – успокаивал его Наруто, сжимая в объятиях и гладя его по роскошным длинным волосам, – и звонить.   
– Только попробуй этого не делать.

***

К дому Шикамару они подъехали через час. Наруто, с единственным пакетом в руках, вышел и остановился, дожидаясь Гаару. У него вещей тоже оказалось немного – из повседневных. Зато телефон он не выпускал из рук, и что-то Наруто подсказывало, что Нагато тоже строчил, не переставая.   
Шикамару вышел сам, без звонка.   
– Твой друг в курсе, да? – спросил Гаара, убрав телефон в карман джинсов. Оттуда сразу же пиликнуло – дважды. Или трижды.  
– Да. Но я ему ничего не говорил. Ты скоро сам все поймешь, – улыбнулся Наруто.  
– Гаара, – представился он, когда Шикамару подошел. – Спасибо за гостеприимство.   
– Шикамару, – ответил тот, закусывая зубами сигарету. – Проходите. Все на кухне, будем ужинать. Остальное потом.  
Гаара кивнул и пошел первым, почему-то озираясь по сторонам, словно кто-то мог его поджидать или напасть из-за угла. А может, он просто давно нигде не бывал, потому и разглядывал местность.  
– Я его где-то видел, – задумчиво проговорил Шикамару.  
– Странно. Может, в каких-то файлах? Кто его знает, где он был и чем занимался до того, как попал к Са…ске, – запнувшись на имени, произнес Наруто.   
– М-м-м… – протянул Шикамару, как делал иногда, когда у него в голове вертелась какая-то мысль, которую он не мог уловить. Иногда ему нужно было сосредоточиться, чтобы что-то вспомнить, понять или решить. – Так значит, вы поссорились? – спросил он.  
– Потом. После ужина, да?   
– Да, – кивнул Шикамару и повел его в дом.   
И никто из них не ожидал, что именно они застанут внутри. Темари, упав на колени в кухонном проеме, держалась за стену и надрывно рыдала, а Гаара, приобняв ее, что-то шептал.  
– Я чего-то не понимаю… – сказал Наруто и дернулся было к Темари, но Шикамару схватил его за руку, вовремя останавливая.  
– Так вот где я его видел. На детских фотографиях Темари, – склонив голову, пояснил Шикамару. И выдохнул: – Хм-м… проблематично. Он вроде как считался мертвым. Давно уже.   
Наруто посмотрел на него, потом на Гаару. И все понял.   
У Темари было два младших брата. После смерти родителей ей пришлось много работать, чтобы обеспечить их. Где-то в то время она и стала замкнутой, сердитой, строгой. А еще самостоятельной и самодостаточной. Она отказывалась от любой помощи и все больше уходила в себя. А потом пропал ее младший брат. Искали его долго, в итоге сочли мертвым.   
С Шикамару Темари познакомилась где-то в том же промежутке, и он оказался единственным, кому удалось ее вытянуть из ямы и заставить продолжать жить.   
– Я не знал, – прошептал Наруто. – Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что они вообще могли быть как-то знакомы.   
– Оставим их, – произнес Шикамару. – Поднимайся пока, третья дверь слева. Я скоро буду, только сына предупрежу. 

***

Несколько дней все было спокойно – даже странно. Наруто чувствовал себя неуютно. Ему казалось, что вот-вот должно что-то случиться, но все было… тихо, буднично.   
Он подписал договор, почти не глядя, доверившись Шикамару, и потихоньку обставлял новую двухэтажную квартиру. Он все еще верил, что процесс закончится в его пользу, хотя главная карта и была утеряна.   
И хорошо. Наруто действительно был рад, что Саске во всем этом не станет участвовать, особенно против своей воли.   
В общем, он рассчитывал вернуть сына, а потому усердно обставлял его комнату, покупал какие-то игрушки и вообще ушел в процесс обживания, вспоминая Саске только перед сном. Его образ и имя все еще вызывали боль в груди. Наруто разрывался. Он бы и рад был все вернуть и исправить, но ведь знал прекрасно, что сделал бы все так же.   
К Боруто в школу он больше не ездил – просто не мог. Да и кто бы теперь его туда пустил? А Шикамару почему-то каждый раз находил аргументы, убеждая Наруто оставаться дома.   
Но приближался день рождения Боруто, и вот, за день до события, раздался телефонный звонок. Звонили с неизвестного номера.  
Наруто не хотел брать трубку, но абонент оказался настырен.   
– Наруто, – раздался в трубке знакомый голос Хиаши, нисколько не изменившийся за столько лет. – Ты должен приехать завтра. Это не обсуждается. Будь к двум. 

***

Наруто приехал к назначенному времени. В дом его пустили без лишних вопросов – персонал здесь и не менялся. Но внутри царила такая тишина, будто и не было никакого праздника.   
Он с нежностью посмотрел на семейный портрет, на котором еще юная Хината стояла скромно в центре, а позади – ее мать и глава клана. А еще на одном они были все вместе, семьей – он, Хината и маленький Боруто, завернутый в пеленки с символом Хьюга. Счастливые.   
– Наруто, – Хиаши спустился по лестнице и встал рядом, напротив того же портрета. – Мне жаль, что все так получилось. Я был неправ, и признаю это.  
Наруто посмотрел на него, не понимая, как на такое заявление реагировать.   
– Что это… значит? – спросил он негромко.  
– Мне все рассказали. Я был несправедлив к тебе. И прошу за это прощения.  
– Что рассказали? – снова спросил Наруто. Чего-чего, а такого разговора он точно не ожидал в этом доме.   
Хиаши странно на него посмотрел, а потом, – о чудо! – вдруг улыбнулся. Наруто никогда не видел его улыбки.  
– Так ты действительно ничего не знаешь. Это хорошо. Неважно, – ответил он на вопрос. – Что бы мне ни рассказали, все это уже не имеет значения. Я поговорил с Боруто, и он выразил желание переехать к тебе. Надеюсь, ты вырастишь достойного человека. И да, я больше не стану тебя преследовать, так что… у тебя есть шанс начать жизнь заново. Используй его с умом. Все на заднем дворе, Боруто ждет тебя. Иди. Сегодня домой вы уедете вместе.  
Наруто так и не нашел, что ответить на это. Он только кивнул и пошел к двери, ведущей на задний двор. И, уже взявшись за ручку, обернулся.  
– Это правда?  
Хиаши перевел взгляд с портрета на него и подтвердил:  
– Правда. У тебя хорошие друзья, Наруто. Береги их.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он и вышел. На улице было шумно. Бегали дети, среди которых даже обнаружилась Сарада. Но первым его все-таки заметил Боруто. И бросился к нему со всех ног, забыв и о представлении, и о клоунах, и о подарках. 

***

Хиаши разлил по стаканам дорогой коньяк, выставил на стол вазочку со льдом и предложил гостям угощение.   
– Он точно ни о чем не догадался? – спросил Саске.  
Шикамару ответил вместо Хиаши, качнув головой:  
– Если бы он понял, что мы все провернули за его спиной, то нам бы не удалось сейчас посидеть здесь в тишине.   
Хиаши согласно кивнул.  
Неджи только фыркнул и выглянул в окно, наблюдая за тем, как оба шумных Узумаки развлекают гостей.  
– Мне нужно перед ним извиниться, – сказал он и отпил из стакана.  
– Подойдешь к нему, и уже тебе придется искать нелегальный заработок, чтобы выжить, – прошипел Саске. – А что насчет квартиры? Он точно не увидел имя бывшего владельца?  
– Ему было не до этого, – ответил Шикамару.   
– Хорошо. Хорошо, – повторил Саске и выдохнул.   
– Я все равно считаю, что ему нечего делать в нашем мире, – сказал Хиаши. – Они с Боруто другие.   
– Они умеют приспосабливаться ко всему, – возразил Саске.  
– Хиаши, вы приняли верное решение, – заметил Шикамару. – Я знаю, вам сложно это понять сейчас, вы хотели, чтобы Боруто принадлежал только вам и вашему клану. Но Наруто не остановился бы, вы же понимаете? А он удачливый придурок. Рано или поздно он вернул бы себе сына. И я рад, что не пришлось доводить до суда, не хотел бы там встретиться с отцом.   
Хиаши лишь поморщился.   
– Когда-нибудь я все ему расскажу, – прошептал Саске. – А до тех пор – ни слова об этом. Все, что случилось за последнюю неделю, должно оставаться в тайне, пока я не решу иначе. Это ясно?  
Собравшиеся кивнули. 

Эпилог.

Наруто как раз занимался поиском работы в интернете, когда в дверь позвонили.   
Он глянул на часы – еще даже не было полудня. И с соседями он был плохо знаком, хотя, может, кому-то понадобилась соль.  
Подойдя к двери, он бросил взгляд на зеркало и фыркнул. Выглядел он замученным, с всклокоченными волосами и в одних пижамных штанах. Будто только поднялся с постели… и совсем не факт, что он там спал.  
Усмехнувшись, он все же открыл дверь.   
И застыл, глядя на человека, оказавшегося за ней. На человека, которого тут быть не могло.   
– Пустишь? – попросил Саске, и сердце забилось как бешеное. – Или ты занят?  
Наруто прочитал по взгляду, заглядывающему за плечо, что настоящий вопрос звучит как «Или ты не один?».  
– Совершенно свободен, – чуть с хрипотцой ответил Наруто, отвечая на оба вопроса и отходя в сторону.  
Саске кивнул и прошел внутрь. Замялся на секунду, а потом склонился, чтобы разуться.   
Наруто наблюдал за ним, пока закрывал дверь. Наблюдал внимательно и едва сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься тут же. Все, о чем он говорил там, в борделе, в каком-то бреду, теперь казалось незначительным. Но… оно все еще висело над ними.  
– И что дальше, Саске? – спросил все же Наруто, хотя очень боялся ответа.   
– Дальше? – переспросил он, задрав голову. Затем прикрыл глаза, и на его щеках расцвел уже знакомый румянец. Он потянулся рукой к пакету, с которым пришел. Достал из него бутылку вина и сверток. А потом развернул этот сверток, доставая ту самую плеть… – Я подумал, что все же хочу узнать, как это действует. Если ты не против.  
Наруто остолбенел. Он не знал, что сказать. Он просто смотрел на Саске, даже не замечая, как тот все же снял обувь и поднялся, как он сжимал в руке плеть, как смотрел себе под ноги, не решаясь поднять взгляд.   
– Дальше, – хрипло заговорил он в итоге, – это совсем дальше, Саске.   
– Я буду убивать, – пожал он плечами. – Если к тебе кто-то притронется или оскорбит. Меня в глаза не посмеют осуждать, а за глаза – плевать. О моем брате до сих пор ходят легенды, и ничего, он никогда на них не реагировал, и я не собираюсь.   
– Сакура? – все же уточнил Наруто.  
– Развелись. Вчера подписали последние документы. С дочерью она видеться будет, но опека полностью на мне.   
– И… – Наруто выдохнул, подбирая слова. Но Саске договорил сам:  
– И мы можем быть вместе. Сарада с Боруто дали добро на наши отношения, – он поморщился и сильнее покраснел, видимо, вспоминая странный разговор с дочерью. – В смысле, – договорил он минуту спустя, – если ты хочешь, конечно.   
Наруто покачал головой и улыбнулся. Подошел ближе, забрал у Саске плеть и отбросил в сторону.   
– С этим в другой раз, – прошептал он Саске в губы. – Боже, ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя люблю, ублюдок.   
– И я тебя. Идиот, – прошептал Саске в ответ и сократил между ними расстояние. 

Диван в гостиной на прочность они проверили в первую очередь. Потом и огромную кровать в спальне. А когда пришло время выплачивать Шикамару долг, Саске согласился разделить его с Наруто.   
Потому что Саске, в отличие от Наруто, хотя бы умел играть в шоги. 

Конец


End file.
